


Prompts

by korrasamishipper



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-11-10
Updated: 2017-12-31
Packaged: 2018-02-24 20:09:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 58
Words: 70,683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2594891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/korrasamishipper/pseuds/korrasamishipper
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Collection of prompts from my tumblr.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Beach

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the two guys are not Mako and Bo

Asami parked the car and got out to help Korra get the supplies from the trunk. They took the towels and the picnic basket and Korra began to walk towards the beach when she saw Asami take out a ball as well.

“What’s that for?” Korra asked.

“It’s a Kuai ball.”

“What’s that?” Korra’s confused face made Asami laugh as she began explaining the game. By the time Asami finished explaining the rules they found a nice spot and began settling in. They took off their top layers and Korra applied lotion to Asami’s pale back.

“So who are we going to play with?”

“I don’t really know, I guess people will just come to join us sooner or later. Hey Korra, can you make a court, and something to tie the net to?”

“Sure thing.” Korra got into an earthbending stance and stomped down as a round perimeter slightly rose up, she then lifted her arms in a jerk motion and two thin pillars followed suit.

“Thanks babe.” Asami walked past her, giving her a quick peck on the cheek for her good work, and started to tie the net to one pole.

They started a quick one-on-one game to warm up when a couple of guys walked up to them. The lankier one leaned against one of the pillars and looked Korra up and down. “So how about a game girls?”

Korra caught the ball as Asami kicked it over the net and turned in their direction. “Yeah totally! Me and Asami against you two!” Korra’s enthusiasm was obviously misinterpreted for something else since the lanky guy walked up into Korra’s personal space, much to her annoyance, winked at her, and said, “I was thinking me and you should be a team.”

The buff boy was obviously uncomfortable as he stood shyly off to the side, but he shuffled over to his friend and pulled him away hastily. “We’ll play against you two,” he said.

They began to play and soon the game got heated. The two boys were obviously skilled, even if one of them was mildly annoying, and soon both teams were breathless and sweaty. Korra tried her best, but it was her first time playing the game so she often fumbled. Asami picked up on her slack and was the only thing that stood between them and victory. Pretty soon a small crowd gathered around them and small cheers now and then encouraged the teams. Korra felt a familiar feeling in her gut from her probending days when she stood on stage while thousands cheered her on. She began attacking more fiercely, defending with more gusto. The opposite team hit the ball across the net towards Asami. Korra quickly looked over to see her girlfriend jump high and spike the ball over with vicious force. Korra got lost in her body, glistening with lotion and perspiration, muscles contracting and stretching with every move. She was so distracted that she didn’t see the ball fly over towards her until it hit her in the side of the head causing her to fall over. She heard a collective gasp from the crowd as she fell.

“Ouch…” She started giggling as Asami jogged over to her.

“Korra, are you ok?!”

“Yeah but I think I need to go lie down.”

“Did you hurt yourself?”

“Yep and I need you to nurse me back to health,” she said wiggling her eyebrows suggestively as Asami swatted her arm.


	2. Exciting News

Korra burst through the door with so much force that the handle broke through the wall. Startled, Asami tipped back in her chair and sprawled across the floor.

“Korra what the Raava are you doing?” Asami groaned as she tried to untangle herself from her chair. She looked up from her floor when Korra didn’t answer and saw the most excited look she’s ever seen, adorn Korra’s face. 

“Korra please tell me you’re here for the reason that I think you’re here for,” she said in a low and hopeful voice.

Korra slowly nodded her head, the excitement and happiness radiating off of her. She stood still for a moment until she no longer could and then shouted so loudly that the windows threatened to shatter, “WE’RE PARENTS!”

Korra ran to Asami with such gusto that Asami was once again tackled to the floor as Korra embraced her, but before Asami could hug her back Korra was already off of her and pulling her upright by the forearms. “Come on Asami we have to hurry,” she urged excitedly as she ran out her office. Now Asami too could not keep the grin off her face as she grabbed her keys and jacket, and ran out the door.

They jumped into Asami’s satomobile and before Korra had a chance to buckle up they were off. Asami drove with deadly accuracy as she navigated through the traffic of the city. They reached their mansion in record time and Asami started to drive up the driveway. From the way Korra ran towards the front doors Asami had a feeling they would need to go buy several replacements after today. They slammed the doors open and Korra ran down the center hall, and off to the back garden. Asami followed and when they reached their destination her heart filled with warmth at the sight in front of her.

Naga lay on her favorite mat on the veranda and at her side were two bundles of white suckling at her tummy. Asami squealed in happiness, too overwhelmed to speak properly as tears of joy formed in her eyes. She turned to Korra and noticed that she was looking at her thoughtfully.

She walked over and wrapped her arms around Korra, touching their foreheads together. “What are you thinking about?” she asked.

“Asami? What do you think about adoption?”


	3. Babysitting

Asami stood in the doorway holding a small towel to her chest and watched the woman in front of her in awe. She knew that Korra was great with children, but she always assumed that it was just her personality, people just gravitated towards her. Asami watched as Korra bathed Rohan, her back flexing to and fro as she bent the water in front of the toddler. He laughed and reached for the streams over his head, his tiny eyes following the element through the air. Korra was so great with children; it came so easy to her. Asami, however, was a mess when it came to kids. She tried of course, but she always felt tense around them, not that it was their fault. Her thoughts wandered to her mom. She didn’t remember what it felt like to be around her, she didn’t remember her voice, she didn’t even remember what it was like to have a mom. She had no reference on how to behave around children.

Korra began to shampoo the baby’s head gently, while Rohan cooed and pulled at his toes, nearly tipping backwards into the tub.

“Whoa there kiddo.” Korra chuckled as she caught him before he could fall back. She rinsed his head and turned to Asami. “Towel please,” she said with a blinding smile. Korra always smiled around Pema’s children. Whenever Pema called them over to babysit Korra would always get really excited to spend time with them, and she always brought Asami with her.

Asami walked over and spread the fuzzy towel as Korra lifted Rohan out of the tub and bent the water off of him. Asami passed it over and Korra wrapped him up in a little bundle and began carrying him to his room. Rohan loved his towel, it was soft and warm, and he would even sleep with it sometimes. Asami knew that because Korra often talked about the kids. Asami knew what Jinora’s favorite story was, and she knew where Meelo hid Tenzin’s socks just for fun, and she knew the names of Ikki’s stuffed toys. Ever since they started dating, and Korra moved in with her, Asami found out more and more about them.

Asami walked silently down the hallway while Korra played with Rohan as she carried him. Korra was wiggling her fingers in front of him and he laughed like it has the funniest thing in the world. His tiny hands reached toward her and grabbed her hand tightly. Korra made baby noises at him and he laughed again. She was really good with kids.

When they reached the room Asami held the door open as Korra entered and placed Rohan down on the changing table.

“Hey, can you pass me a dipper?”

“Sure. Hey Korra?”

“Hm?”

“How come you’re so good with kids?”

“What do you mean?”

“Well they all love spending time with you. How do you do that?”

“Um, I don’t know. It comes naturally I guess,” Korra spoke as she finished putting the dipper on him.

“Oh, ok.” Korra must have heard the sad tone in Asami’s voice because she picked up Rohan, cuddling him to her chest, and turned to Asami with a concerned expression on her face.

“Sit down,” Korra told Asami as she moved towards her. Asami did as she was told and Korra started to lower Rohan into her lap.

“Korra! What are you doing?”

“What’s it look like, I’m giving you Rohan.”

As his toes reached Asami’s thighs, she grabbed him by the underarms in panic, while Korra crouched down in front of them so that she was in a more comfortable position.

“What if I drop him?!”

“Why would you drop him?” she said it like it was the most obvious thing in the world, “and besides I’m right here.” Korra smiled and placed a reassuring hand on her knee. “Asami relax, he’s just a tiny human, nothing scary.”

“I don’t know how-” Asami trailed off.

“What do you mean? You’re great with kids! Remember when we took them to that fair and you spent like twenty minutes explaining how to win at those booth games to Meelo? You saw how excited he was. That was the first time I have ever seen him pay so much attention to someone and not get distracted. Not to mention we went home with five giant plushies that day.” As Korra spoke Asami held Rohan closer to her without even realizing it, and rubbed his back absentmindedly. “And when you gave Ikki and Jinora a makeover? They didn’t even bicker the entire time. You are so great with kids.”

Asami didn’t know how to respond other than stare at Korra. Korra was so sure of her words.

“Do you mean it?”

“Of course I mean it. Look at you now. It takes me like twenty minutes to get him to sleep.”

Asami looked at her confused, but then she looked down at Rohan to see his sleeping form borrowing into her torso. All she felt in that moment was happiness and bliss. Korra got up and started to make space in the crib while Asami carefully stood up, so as not to wake him up, and made her way towards her girlfriend. She gently placed him in his bed and felt Korra’s hand on the small of her back.

“You see, you’re amazing at this.” As they left the room Korra pulled her into her embrace and they stood there in each other’s arms for a while.


	4. Avatar Chin 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Korra leaves in her will that the next avatar must have a non-bending master to teach them traditional fighting. Then Sifu Asami becomes a thing.

“Asami, please. I know you’re hurting, but you said you can do this,” Bolin pleaded with her.

“What if he’s like her? What if he’s nothing like her? I changed my mind, I need to leave.” Asami backed up towards one of the walls, bracing herself on it while her breathing became erratic. Her eyes were on the verge of tears.

Bolin smiled, although it was full of sadness, and walked over to the crying woman. He places his hand on her shoulder and tilted her chin so that she was looking at him.

“It’s been eight years Asami. I’m not going to force you, you know that, but you said you need to do this for her.”

“It’s not fair! She was only thirty-three! We should have had more time,” she cried. Her body trembled as she slid down the wall in heartbreaking sobs.

“I know. I’m sorry Asami. Do you want me to take him home?”

Asami shook her head and started taking deep breaths to calm herself.

“No, you’re right. I need to see him.”

Bolin helped her back up and she wiped away her tears and composed herself before moving towards the door.

***

Chin sat on a comfy chair in Mrs. Sato’s study, waiting for his new master. He was told she would be here by now, but it’s been nearly twenty minutes since they were supposed to meet. Master Bolin left to collect her as soon as they arrived, while one of the servants brought chin here. He didn’t mind that she was late, he was patient, but he was a little scared to meet her, after all she was the wife of the last Avatar. What if she didn’t like him? The door finally creaked open and Master Bolin came in, greeting him with a smile.

“Chin, I’d like you to meet Asami Sato.” He gestured to the empty doorway. Slowly and tediously a woman stepped in. She didn’t look at him, but merely stared at the floor with determination. He noticed that her hands were clenched in fists and were trembling slightly.

“Asami, look at him,” Bolin said kindly.

Chin’s new master took a shuddering breath and slowly looked up. Their eyes met, and he felt himself calm as well. Her chin trembled but she smiled at him.

“Hi.”

Her voice was softer than he expected. He stood up and bowed respectfully before looking back up at her. She felt familiar to him, and he grinned.

“It’s nice to meet you, Sifu Sato,” his voice was full of energy.

She chuckled at his eagerness and walked over to shake his hand. Master Bolin joined them around the coffee table and they talked about their plans for the future and what she would teach Chin. As they talked and laughed, Chin saw his new master’s demeanor change to a much happier one and he could have swore he felt Avatar Korra’s presence next to her the entire time.


	5. Avatar Chin 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: The next Avatar (Chin) meets Korra and she goes on to tell the kid, "hey you're the new Avatar. It's gonna be tough, but you can do it. Can you say Hi to my wife for me? I mean Sifu Asami?

Chin ran through the halls of the fire nation palace and out into the gardens. His lungs burned, but his anger won out so he kept moving as fast as he could. The ten year old navigated through the tall hedges and past statues of firelords and nobles, before stumbling over a misplaced slab on the path. He fell to the ground hard, his elbows and knees burning from the scrapes, but he ignored the pain and got back up. He was about to continue running when he saw whose statue stood in front of him.

Long robes decorated the air nomad, while the impression of his arrow drew attention to his face. The eyes of the Avatar looked out into the distance, his face was stoic, his mouth unsmiling, but Chin felt strange longing when he looked onto the likeness of Aang. Chin learned about Aang from General Iroh, his firebending master. He knew that he stopped the war that still affected today’s world and that he built the city in which Avatar Korra created a new portal to the spirit world. A wave of sadness hit him.

He dropped into a lotus pose and looked into Aang’s eyes. Everything blurred when warm tears streamed down Chin’s face. How could he ever be half as good as his previous lives if he couldn’t even produce a single flame after nearly four months of training? When Avatar Korra was his age she could already bend three elements, while he could only earthbend and make water slosh around lazily. He sniffed loudly and wiped his tears. His vision cleared and he nearly jumped out of his skin when he realized someone was sitting next to him on his right.

“Wha-”

“Hey kiddo,” the woman grinned at him. “What’s got you so down?”

“Avatar Korra?” He stared at the ground in shame. “I can’t firebend.”

“Well yeah that’s why you’re here: to learn.” She placed her hand on his shoulder and gave him a reassuring squeeze.

“But I can’t even make a puff of smoke let alone a flame!”

“Hm, let’s see. Did you know I learned to firebend when I found Naga?”

Chin looked up at her and shook his head.

“I was on my way to the spirit festival with my parents and on the way there I saw a puppy standing over her otter-seal lunch. I jumped off my mom’s snowmobile and ran towards her. My mom freaked out but when I reached Naga and she didn’t pounce, mom let me keep her, after some persistent persuasion of course. I was so excited that when I pumped my fist in the air a fireball shot out. It was a month after that that my masters came to see if I was the real Avatar.

“But anyway, for me it was excitement that fueled my firebending, for you it might be something else. Try to tap into different emotions, maybe it’ll work.” Korra clapped him on his back and stood up stretching.

“Are you leaving?” Chin asked anxiously.

“Yeah buddy, I gotta go, but don’t worry I’m pretty easy to reach. Raava’s connection is renewed so it’s stronger than before, also you’re pretty spiritual kid.”

Chin stood up and bowed to his predecessor in respect. “Thank you Avatar Korra.”

“It’s no problem. Being a spirit is boring sometimes so I look forward to speaking to you again soon. Though before I go can I ask you something?”

“Of course!”

“Can you say hi to my wife from me? And that I miss her?” Korra’s face grew sad when she mentioned Chin’s non-bending Master.

“She misses you too.”

“I know.”

Korra smiled at him and crossed her arms over her chest. “One last thing. Being the Avatar is not easy, so I don’t want you giving up so easily again, do you hear me? Raava and I left the world in your hands because we know you can handle it. It’s up to you now so you have to work hard to be the best version of yourself. But don’t forget, every Avatar makes mistakes, and many of those mistakes are out of our hands.”

Chin stood up straighter and determination coursed through his being. “I won’t let you down Avatar Korra.”

“Take care of Sifu Sato for me.” She ruffled his hair and saluted him, and with that she disappeared.

Chin stood there for a moment, in awe that he actually spoke to the Avatar before him. He took a deep breath and turned back towards the palace to apologize to Iroh for storming out, and to resume practice.


	6. Avatar Chin 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Avatar Chin competes in a sparring/martial arts competition. Sifu Sato sits on the sidelines cheering him on.

Asami sat on the bleacher, her nerves at an all time high. Chin’s first test was about to take place and although Asami was more than certain that he would do great she couldn’t help but worry. 

Chin stepped out onto the field and adjusted his uniform. He looked her way, grinning, and waved enthusiastically. Four master earth benders walked out and surrounded the Avatar. They all got into stances and the bell rang signaling the start of the test. The opponents attacked the boy all at once, shooting rock after rock at him.

Asami fought the urge to interfere. Her hands gripped the edge of the bench, her knuckles turning white. She sat on the edge of the bench; her foot tapped the ground in a nervous tic. 

Chin was holding up fairly well, taking out one of the fighters rather quickly. He stood his ground, stance strong, and took the masters on one at a time. A couple minutes into the fight Asami noticed that although Chin used traditional earthbending moves, he also mixed in something else. She was too on edge to realize it at first but he was using moves she taught him. They weren’t exactly ideal for earthbending in general, but he made them his own and she saw grace in him, which she couldn’t help but attribute to her wife. She watched as he chucked a boulder at one of the bigger benders and slid underneath his legs to attack the one behind him. 

“Yeah! Go Chin!” Asami couldn’t help herself. No matter how unprofessional it was she was going to cheer for him. She trained him for three years and she spent most of her time with him. She realized that he was like a son to her. 

Soon everyone who was observing the fight was cheering him on. Bolin, Wing, and Wei broke out in a chant, Opal and Ikki jumped up and down pumping their fists, even   
Mako let go of his professionalism and joined in on the cheering.

The fight lasted barely five minutes with Chin ending up victorious. He walked up to one of the collapsed Masters and offered her a hand up in a show of good sportsmanship and began making his way over to the bleachers. Asami hugged him tightly and Bolin hugged them both lifting them off the ground. 

“You did great,” Mako praised him.

“Thanks, lets hope the White Lotus members think so too.”

Asami put her hands on his shoulders and looked him in the eyes. “There is no doubt in my mind that you passed with flying colors. At this rate you’ll be able to master the elements in no time. Don’t you worry.” 

He nodded and took a deep breath before turning and approaching the Lotus members.

“We have unanimously agreed that you have passed the test. But what technique did you use? It didn’t look like any bending ones we know of.”

“Sifu Sato taught me the technique,” he proudly stated.

He looked back to see all the people that mattered most in his life looking at him with pride, especially his sifu.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This prompt took me way longer than I’d have liked. It didn’t even turn out good at all, but I just can’t think of anything better right now. Ugh writer’s blocks are not fun.


	7. Everything is Red

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> PROMPT: ASAMI GETS STABBED AND KORRA FRANTICALLY HEALS HER

They’re walking down the street, hand in hand, fingers intertwined. Asami is animatedly talking about the improvements that need to be done to the new rail roads that traverse the continent, and Korra isn’t completely lost in the jargon. She’s been around Asami long enough to pick up a thing or two. They turn onto a crowded avenue, oblivious to the citizens rushing up and down the sidewalks. It’s their third real date and Korra is in a state of euphoria, she is Asami’s and she still can’t truly believe it. Asami is looking straight ahead with distant eyes as she talks, and Korra knows that her mind is in a far off place and that Asami is excited about expanding the transit network. Asami is looking ahead, but Korra is looking at her. Korra’s lips lift into a soft smile and she gets lost in the woman that is holding her hand. She thinks this is the happiest she’s been in a very long time, the happiest they’ve both been. 

“FREEDOM IS CHAOS!”

Korra becomes aware of the screaming man a fraction of a second too late as his body is ripped to shreds in a crowded street. She’s not able to prevent the explosion that engulfs the area, but she’s already in front of Asami, shielding her with her own self. The explosion stings against Korra’s skin and she feels something go through her torso, but her thoughts are only on the girl that she loves. As long as Asami is safe then Korra did her job. She’s aware of the ringing in her ears and the steady stream of blood rushing down her side and abdomen. She sees the street littered with shreds of clothes and debris, and she definitely sees the red that spills onto the pavement all around. She imagines that she would hear the screams of pedestrians right now if the ringing in her head wasn’t so loud. She reaches behind herself to brace against Asami as her own strength fails her, but her hand doesn’t find anything. She turns her head, only slightly aware that she’s stumbling and swaying dangerously.

Asami lies on the ground, gasping. Her eyes meet Korra’s and she’s terrified. Korra never seen her this scared before, she’s dying. The avatar stumbles over to the writhing girl and her brain shuts down. She doesn’t know what to do and her shaking hands hover over the jagged piece of metal sticking out of her chest. Korra’s terrified too. Asami can’t speak, but she’s trying to. Her hand tries to find Korra’s but grabs her elbow instead, and Korra is aware of how slippery and wet the palm on Korra’s arm is, it’s red too. Asami clenches her eyes in pain as tears roll down her cheeks and Korra snaps out of her daze. 

She makes the metal in Asami collapse in on itself as much as it can, and lifts it out with ease. A sea of red pours out of the gap in Asami’s chest. It’s too much blood and even if Korra heals her now her chances are slim. No, not if the blood stops escaping. Katara told Korra what it feels like to be bloodbent, it feels like a violation. Discomfort, pain, unwanted pressure. The feeling of the capillaries tearing apart, muscles screaming. But that is better than death, so Korra for the first time in her life bloodbends. The blood doesn’t respond much, but it slows and then it stills. She rips a fire hydrant out of the pavement and as the water spews out she wills it to come to her aid. It surrounds her trembling hands, Korra absentmindedly notices half her left pinkie missing, and begins to glow brighter than Korra ever managed to get it to before. Although it shines brightly the coloring is off. The liquid grows more and more pink and Korra wonders if it’s Asami’s blood or hers. It’s probably hers since she can see that the wound she’s trying to close is less angry, less red. Asami’s face shows less pain, and her grip on Korra strengthens with each passing moment.

Korra wants to do more, wants to fix Asami completely, but the adrenaline decapitates and her vision blurs. She begins to feel the pain all throughout her body, especially in her gut and her body slumps over on its side. The last thing she sees before her eyes close, is Asami’s eyes open.


	8. Bad dream

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Asami can’t fall asleep and Korra tries to help her with that

Korra glided to the balcony and landed softly as she made her way inside her bedroom. To her surprise, as she entered through the heavily curtained opening, there was a lit lantern on the bedside drawer. Her girlfriend rested against the opulent headrest and was reading a file that rested against her knees.

“Asami? Why are you up? It’s like four in the morning,” Korra said quietly.

“Oh, hey baby. I’m just finishing these drafts,” she replied absentmindedly.

“You do know that working till four and waking up at six is not healthy, right?”

“It’s also not healthy to get home in the middle of the night,” Asami snapped back. “Sorry, I didn’t mean to yell. I’m just tired.”

Korra sighed deeply and walked towards the bathroom. “Give me five?”

Asami smiled sadly at Korra and nodded. “Take your time.”

When Korra finished getting ready for bed, Asami was still wide awake with a different binder in her lap. The avatar walked over and dropped onto the sheets, making Asami bounce slightly on the other side. “How was your day ‘Sami?” she mumbled, her voice laden with sleep.

“It was okay. What about yours?”

“It was fine. Had a run in with a red lotus member.”

Asami shot up in her spot, worry evident in her eyes, “What? Why didn’t you call me!”

“-No, no…It wasn’t anyone big, you know they’re at their last straw. It wasn’t even my fight, I just helped Lin’s officers a little. I didn’t mean to worry you.”

“Of course I worry.”

Korra extinguished Asami’s lamp with her bending and wrapped her arm around the slim waist, bringing her back down. They laid there for several minutes before Korra spoke up again. 

“Asami, if I ask you something, will you answer truthfully?” Korra felt Asami chuckle under her grip.

“Have I ever lied before?”

“Did you have another nightmare?”

Asami didn’t answer her, but that was all Korra needed to confirm her suspicions. Korra never knew that Asami had nightmares until she moved in with her. She just always assumed that since Asami was always optimistic and cheerful that she was like that all the time, but she was very wrong about it all. After a restless first week, Korra realized that not only did Asami have nightmares, but she had them more frequently than the avatar herself. She got used to waking up in the middle of the night to a thrashing Asami by her side, and swore to herself that she would do everything in her power to help Asami through it and that she would never complain about it, even if she did often end up waking to an elbow colliding with her ribs painfully.

At one point Asami told Korra that she would sleep on the couch from now on so that the Avatar could get a good night’s sleep, but Korra carried her back every time she snuck away in the middle of the night. Eventually Asami gave up on that fruitless endeavor and began sharing a bed with Korra again willingly, albeit somewhat guiltily.

“Asami, you can tell me about it if you want. I worry about you too.”

“It was nothing Korra. Go to sleep,” she said softly.

“It obviously wasn’t ‘nothing’ if it got you so worked up.”

“I’m not worked up.”

“You were reading a contract in the middle of the night, waiting for me to come home.”

“Okay, so maybe I’m a little worked up, but it’s nothing. I promise.”

They lay there quietly again, until Korra once again spoke up.

“Was it about your dad?”

“No Korra. Go to sleep.”

“You know he’s with your mom now. I bet they are both so happy right now.”

“It wasn’t about my dad, okay?” Asami said angrily. “It was about you.”

Korra pulled her in closer and kissed between her shoulders before resting her forehead on Asami’s back. “What was it about?”

“I don’t even remember. I just know that you were there.”

Korra felt Asami tremble as sobs shook her body. “Please don’t leave me,” she cried.

“Oh ‘Sami, I will never leave you. I love you.”

Korra held her crying girlfriend throughout the night until Asami fell asleep. She quietly called Asami’s office and told them Asami was taking a day off, much to the delight of the secretary, who’s been trying to get her to take a vacation for months now, and after hanging up she pulled Asami in as close as she could, kissed her forehead, and drifted off to sleep.


	9. The Lecture

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Asami is lecturing a class and asks a question to the group/class. Korra is a tutor for that class and just stares at Asami’s butt and answers “the beauty with the butt”.

Asami walked into the lecture hall, taking in her surroundings as she walked over to the podium set up off-center on the stage. The room was filled up with students, some chatting with each other, others on their laptops and phones. Few were sleeping and some were eating, and Asami suddenly got nervous.

She had given presentations in halls that could house thousands, and some of her stuff was even broadcasted, but those were professional settings where everyone that attended actually wanted to be there. These people, however, looked utterly bored out of their minds and she didn’t even begin yet. She was out of her depth. A man she figured to be the professor walked up to greet her, shaking her hand and quickly telling her how much time she’ll have and other things she might need.

She looked at her watch, ten minutes left till the lecture would begin, and began setting up her laptop and hooking up all the necessary wires. She was finishing up her setup when she heard the door slam open, even the loud chatter of students didn’t block out the slam. She looked over to whoever tried to rip the door of its hinges and was pleasantly surprised to see a very attractive woman walk in. She strutted over to the stage jumping over the double step leading up to the podium and approached the professor.

“Sup Tenzin! Opal emailed you about today?”

“Hi Korra. Yes Opal has informed me that you will be replacing her today. Are you still coming in tomorrow?”

“Yeah, I’m still on the same schedule.”

“Okay, we’re having a guest speaker today. Asami Sato is going to talk about aerodynamics today.”

“Oh cool.”

Korra looked over in her direction for the first time and Asami realized that her cheeks suddenly felt very flushed. Korra began walking over to her and Asami nearly had a heart attack. How was she supposed to act around people her own age, especially really, very attractive people?

“Hi, I’m Korra the TA.”

“Uh-hi…Hi! I mean uh…”

Korra looked at her expectantly, a smug smile gracing her lips. Asami realized that she was staring at her lips and that it was physically impossible for her face to get anymore red.

“Did you forget your name?” Korra said with a laugh.

“No, I’m Asami. Nice to meet you,” she mumbled back indignantly. 

“Likewise, I’ll let you get to it I guess.”

“Yeah.”

Asami began thinking up a device that could erase embarrassing memories while Korra took her seat next to Tenzin as the class quieted.

Asami collected herself and put on her business face as her presentation began. She explained how her company utilized the equations she showed and how it helped create glide suits that will soon become standard issue sports gear. She continued on to the practical applications of the equations she presented and since it was still an educational lecture in a class setting she decided to ask some questions. She was in the zone, her fluster from before was long forgotten and she was fully immersed. 

“So can anyone solve this problem with the application of the equation I showed earlier?”

To her horror a voice came from her left.

“Yeah, the really hot chick in front of the class, with the really nice butt!”

Stifled chuckles erupted from the audience. Korra was smiling devilishly, while Tenzin was so startled by her outburst that he couldn’t form words as his bald head turned crimson. The joke was on Korra, however, since Asami was collected and fearless when   
she gave her lectures.

“Oh are you’re saying that you can solve it?” she asked Korra sweetly.

The class burst out laughing. The look on her flustered face was priceless as Asami turned her attention back to the class and continued her lecture.


	10. A Nice Day Out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: After Korra’s fight with Zaheer, Asami attempts to cheer her up by practicing her bending formations for her, at the Avatar’s direction, promising to do anything she directs her to do.

Asami sat on the bench next to Korra’s wheelchair as they both gazed out at the city. The day was warm and sunny and Korra was in a better mood than she had been lately, which prompted Asami to make Korra go outside with her in the first place. She had been trying to get Korra to stop isolating herself and it was mostly a fruitless effort, but today she actually managed to get her to come, if only somewhat voluntarily. 

“Why do you put your life on hold for me?”

The question startled Asami and she stared blankly at the avatar, at a loss for words.

“Uh…I never thought about it really. It doesn’t feel that way. Actually it feels more on hold when I’m working. When I’m with all of you going on adventures and fighting bad guys, and just hanging out with you, that’s when I feel the happiest.”

Asami’s heart soared when she noticed Korra’s faint smile. “Do you really mean it?”

“Yes. Don’t get me wrong, I love my company. I love designing things and building them, but the office work isn’t as fun as it seems.”

“It seems really boring.” Asami chuckled at Korra’s remark.

“Exactly, but I have lawyers and presidents and vice-presidents to do most of it for me. I usually delegate unless it’s a big project or if I have some time to take on more.”

“So you’re telling me you make others do most of the work yet you are still working all day and night?” Korra looked at Asami as incredulously as she could muster.

“Well Future Industries is too big for me to do it all alone, and I still do more projects than any individual working for me.”

“You work too much.”

“You just asked me if I was spending too much time away from work not five minutes ago, you doof.” Korra legitimately laughed at that, it was a breathy laugh, quiet and contained, but it was a real laugh.

They slipped back into a comfortable silence, feeling the light breeze engulf them and watching the colorful leaves dance around them. Asami noticed that Korra was shivering, her arms covered in goosebumps. Asami took off her jacket and placed it around Korra’s shoulders. Korra tensed at first, but after a moment sunk down into her chair while wrapping the jacket tighter around herself. 

“It’s weird feeling cold,” she said quietly. “Usually I’ll either firebend the air around me a bit or use airbending, but my chi is a little weak right now.”

She sighed heavily, looking down into her lap and closing her eyes. “I really miss practicing my forms.”

“How about you teach them to me?”

“The forms?”

“Yeah,” Asami stood up and walked a few steps ahead to have more space, stretching her arms as she looked back at Korra. “It’ll be fun. You’ll see me do the forms, but feel better cause I can’t bend either.” Asami playfully winked at Korra and got into a stance that resembled an earthbending one, but was completely wrong.

“That is so not how that one goes.”

“Well then enlighten me, almighty avatar.”

“Fine. But only because you suck at this.”

“Oh really?!”

“Yeah really Sato. Oh boy, do I have my work cut out for me.”

The girls spent the entire day working on Asami’s ‘bending’, and Asami couldn’t help but feel that Korra really was getting better.


	11. Interrupted

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Korra and Asami trying to get some alone/private time with each other in the months following their vacation while republic city is getting rebuilt

Their vacation lasted ten blissful days. Korra showed Asami all the spots she knew about, and they explored all the places she didn’t together. They finally caught up on some much needed sleep, and Asami only did work related things for an hour a day. Korra’s favorite part, however, was finally getting to kiss the woman she loved. It happened two days into their travels; they reached a patch of grass in the middle of a forest and overhead the two moons shone brightly illuminating them. They decided to set up camp there and right before they went to sleep Korra kissed Asami like it was the easiest thing in the world. In a way it was, it was the easiest thing Korra had ever done, but it was also one of the hardest. Overall the vacation was one of Korra’s absolute favorite memories, mostly due to the fact that Asami was with her.

Being back in the city felt like everything was back to normal, back to how it was three years ago, but it all felt new at the same time. After they told everyone that they were officially dating, things happened just as they did when Korra started dating Mako. Tenzin gave them both a lecture on responsibility, emphasizing the importance of communication and respect. Ikki and Jinora started collecting their winnings from the bet they made with the others on Korra and Asami’s relationship, proudly bragging that they figured them out ages ago. Mako managed to make a small fortune from the bet and bought himself a new expensive suit before treating the krew to a night out. Everything was perfect and they were content with their lives. 

Well almost content. Future Industries kept Asami busy most days, and Korra spent most of her time helping rebuild the city. They barely had any time for each other and by the time they both got home they were completely exhausted and crashed the second their heads hit the pillows.

Today was one of those very rare days on which they were both off of work. Since this was their real first moment to themselves in nearly three weeks, they planned to make the most of it. Asami pushed Korra up against the wall, her lips connecting with the avatar’s jaw. Korra’s arms wrapped around her torso, pulling her in closer. The avatar lifted her chin to give Asami more space and the engineer redoubled her efforts on the expanse of smooth skin. Korra slowly put her hand under Asami’s shirt and started to inch her way up as Asami left purple marks on her dark skin. Her fingertips were almost where she wanted them to be, just a couple more centimeters-

*SLAM*

The front door flew open as Bolin sheepishly shuffled inside.

“Sorry, sorry! I remember the door being much heavier last time.” He carefully closed it, extra cautiously, drawing out the moment for much longer than was necessary. Bolin finally turned his attention back to the two women staring at him, Asami looking thoroughly embarrassed while Korra looked quiet angry. He realized his mistake five agonizingly long seconds later, apprehension dawning on his face.

“Oh- oh crap, I’m sorry. Is today your ‘special time’ day? I did not mean to interrupt. It’s just that Wu forgot his royal broach here and Mako asked me if I could pick it up, and I said yes. I was already in the neighborhood promoting my next mover with Varrick. It’s about a genius war hero escaping from a labor camp with his faithful companion and a band or prisoners. There’re explosions and chases and it’s completely action packed! At one point I even have a lavabending sequence and the bad guy almost kills my ragtag team that I’ve come to love throughout our escape together but then I do this awesome tidal lava wave and save the day! But don’t worry, I didn’t actually lava bend in real life, Zhu Li said something about legal contracts not allowing me to actually use a deadly maneuver even if Varrick said he has creative license. It’s all very confusing because before I was a waterbender but now I’m an earthbender? I guess it’s ok since I’m not playing Nuktuk in this one, right?”

Bolin looked at them expectantly waiting for them to answer his question when he remembered where he was again. Asami and Korra haven’t moved an inch during his speech. Korra’s cold gaze reached his and Bolin felt true fear in that moment.

“Ah I’m sorry please don’t kill me Korra! I know how important alone time is with your girlfriend. Me and Opal had to have a schedule when I first joined Kuvira’s army. I had a weekend off every three months and we planned accordingly. It was sad that we didn’t really get to see each other that often, but when we did it was amazing! Opal is so great, and airbending is so great too. If you ever have the time you should definitely talk to Opal about some tricks you can do with it.” Bolin said cheerfully. Asami was blushing before, but now she was completely crimson. 

“Like the other day Opal totally flew me around the city and it was amazing! And before that she showed me this marble trick thingy that Tenzin taught her. And- yeah…” Bolin finished his thought and awkward silence settled. His will to live won out and he sidestepped over to a cabinet next to him, grabbing a broach nonchalantly and proceeded to sprint out of the house, once again slamming the door loudly.


	12. A Cloudy Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Korrasami prompt: being back in the spirit world is giving Korra nightmares and Asami comforts her after Korra wakes up in a cold sweat. Has potential for some angst and warm feels too.

Korra watches as the metal hand drops down. She sees the hummingbird’s crumpled compartment slide off the colossus, pieces flying off of it as it hits the pavement. Glass scatters, and fuel leaks, and blood pours. 

***

She awakens in confused terror and her hand shoots out to the right of her sleeping bag, searching for the warm skin of the girl she can’t afford to lose. She clasps Asami’s hand hard; Asami is her anchor and right now she really feels like she might float away. She looks up at the sky and notices that clouds gathered above their camp threatening to rain, but Korra won’t cry. She tells herself that there’s no reason to, the threats are taken care of for the moment, Asami is by her side, her future no longer seems as bleak. 

But this nightmare is different than the others, it’s quiet and melancholy, and it’s distant and hazy, but it’s the most terrifying she ever had. The other nightmares leave her feeling scared when she awakens, this one, however, fills her with immense dread, so much more than she can really currently handle. She doesn’t want to wake Asami up, she knows that she’s exhausted, but she needs her right now more than she cares to admit to herself.

“Korra?” Asami said in a sleepy whisper, “what is it?”

“Can I sleep with you tonight?” she asks sadly.

Asami squeezes Korra’s hand affectionately and moves over in her sleeping bag, inviting Korra in. They snuggle in close and Korra wraps a protective arm around Asami’s waist. Korra feels warm breath on her neck and some of the stars start to peak through the waning cluster of clouds.

“Did you have another nightmare?”

“How did you know?”

She shrugs awkwardly in Korra’s arms and moves a little closer to her. “I don’t know, just an educated guess.”

“Yeah, it was pretty bad.”

“Was it Zaheer again?”

“No.” Korra kisses the top of Asami’s head and sighs deeply. “It was you.”

Asami looks up at her, the surprise evident in her wide, sleepy eyes. “Me?”

“I dreamt that I lost you.”

Korra knows that her voice is cracking and that it’ll make Asami worry more than she already does, but she can’t help it. “You know… I’d give up being the Avatar for you.”

“I’ll never ask you to do that.” Asami tangles her hand in the fabric of Korra’s shirt, engulfing Korra in a comforting embrace. 

“I know. But I’ll damn our whole world for you in a heartbeat.”

“No you won’t,” Asami said gently, her soft voice muffled by Korra’s chest.

“When I was in training, they gave me history lessons on past Avatars and I always thought that Kuruk was an idiot for making it his life’s mission to kill Koh. Now, I respect him for the self-control he possessed. The love of his life was lost and all he did was spend his life chasing the one who took her away. I wouldn’t have been able to do that. I would have torn everything to pieces until there was nothing else left.”

“Then it’s a good thing that that will never happen, isn’t it?”

“Yeah.”

“Korra, it was just a dream.”

“It was different than the others.”

“Because whatever you saw, it never actually happened. Don’t dwell on it. Okay?”

Korra notices that the clouds start to drift away, finally letting the stars shine brightly. “Okay.”

“Goodnight Korra.”

“Goodnight Asami.”


	13. Everything is Red 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: can you pls continue the prompt the one Asami gets stabbed then Korra heals her but herself is wounded really bad too. i reallllly wanna see what happens next when Asami wakes up but sees that Korra is wounded.

Asami felt pain, tremendous pain. She tried to tell Korra that it hurts but it was hard to breathe, and it was hard to think, and then it was hard to keep her eyes open. She tried to keep her grip on Korra; if she was going to die then she wanted to hold her in her last moments. Her consciousness slipped away for seconds at a time, but she held on until she felt her strength return. Her shredded stomach wasn’t burning as much anymore and the pain was almost tolerable. Her eyes focused on Korra, and she watched her slump over on her side. Korra’s face was to pale and her shirt was too bloody. She pulled herself over to her limp body and pressed onto the wound with all her might, but it wasn’t enough. The blood trickled out of her staining Asami’s palms. She tried to call for help, but her voice came out slurred, she felt her left arm grow numb and her left eye drooped as dizziness overtook her and she collapsed into the red puddle growing next to Korra.

***

The first thing she noticed was the heaviness in her head and the tenderness of her torso. She opened her eyes although the left one still refused to fully obey her. She felt tired and sore and disoriented. Her eyes scanned the surroundings and she realized that she was in a hospital room. Her bed was close to the window and the daylight shone brightly, amplified by the whiteness of the walls. She gingerly looked the other way and saw that there was another bed next to her, and it was occupied by Korra.

The events of the explosion came rushing back and panic flooded her. She tried to sit up when she heard a soft, hoarse voice.

“Don’t move, they just finished sewing you up.”

Asami looked over at Korra with teary eyes, relieved that Korra was awake and well enough to speak to her. Korra was bandaged everywhere. Her strong arms were covered in bloodstained gauze, and her forehead and jaw had stiches. Her lip was split and swollen. The animation Korra always displayed wasn’t there anymore and she looked more tired than Asami ever seen her; even after the battle with the red lotus Korra looked better than she did now.

“Korra, you’re ok,” Asami sobbed, her voice still slightly slurred.

“I’m sorry.”

“What? Why?”

“The bomber was after me. If I didn’t take you out today none of this would have happened.”

Asami, head still hurting, had to take a moment to figure out what Korra meant. She liked it when Korra took her out. It was her favorite thing in the world, so how could it be a bad thing?

“Don’t say that.” Asami found it hard to focus on Korra’s words, on the discomfort all over her body, on anything. 

“I gave you a stroke,” Korra said, her voice dripping with guilt. “I thought that bloodbending your wound would work, and it did, but the clotting made you have a stroke. I’m sorry. I’m so sorry Asami. I didn’t mean to, but you were there and you were dying and I tried to fix it, but I messed up.”

“Korra, you saved me.”

“Twelve people died, and four more most likely won’t make it through the night. There’s a three year old child in critical condition. Dozens more are wounded. I failed Asami.”

She cried quietly as Asami watched her with weary eyes. 

“It wasn’t your fault. You did as much as you could. No one can blame you for this, and no one in their right mind will.” 

“You were in surgery for eight hours, I almost wrangled the doctor when he took too long to tell me your condition.”

Asami giggled as she watched her, pride growing inside her. Korra was the strongest person she knew, and she was thankful for having her in her life. She noticed something strange with Korra’s hand and lifted her head for a better view.

“You’re hand…”

Korra looked at her hand seemingly forgetting that half her pinkie was missing. “Oh yeah, forgot about that. Don’t worry ‘Sami, I have nine more.” Korra chuckled and wiggled her other fingers.

“Spirits, you’re still a dork.”

“I’m your dork.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mini-strokes can happen if blood doesn’t get to a part of a brain. It can be caused by clots and the symptoms typically last several minutes and disappear after a day. Some symptoms of a mini-stroke include dizziness, partial paralyses of the face, and numbness in the arms. That is why Asami experienced all that in the beginning. (Source: http://www.medicalnewstoday.com/articles/164038.php)


	14. And She Scores!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt! Korra comes out to the field to practice (sport of your choice) as Asami was sitting in the bleachers doing her homework enjoying the outdoors when she sees Korra and gets distracted watching her play.

The sun was shining and the turf of the field was as green as ever. Beach weather was finally approaching, and spring sports were in full swing. Asami enjoyed this time of year more than any other, and not just because everything felt alive and fresh and exciting. Right around this time a certain blue-eyed athlete always shed the penny-tee her team used for practice and choose to train in her just sports bra. Asami had lately began staying on the field after her soccer practice to ‘do homework’ since the ‘weather was too nice to be cooped up’. Not much homework was finished up in the bleachers.

Today wasn’t much different. Asami’s team just finished up a scrimmage game and the girls began to gather their gear and walking towards the locker room, while the girls’ varsity lacrosse team began their usual eight lap jog. As Asami walked off the field she couldn’t help herself but look at Korra as she passed her. Blue met green for a fraction of a second and quickly darted away. Tan lips stretched into a faint smile and Asami swore she saw a blush on the girl’s cheeks. Asami became very aware that she was sweaty and probably stinky, and that her hair was a mess and her face was most likely red from all the running. She ducked her head and quickly made her way to the locker room, but before she got too far she heard Korra giggle and turned around to catch the girl looking right at her. A flicker of panic passed over Korra’s face as she kept looking at her but it was quickly replaced with a crooked smile and a wave. Asami waved back, matching the other’s grin and finally went to change.

It took Asami fifteen minutes to put on a new coat of deodorant, change, and tame her hair, and she was finally free to make her way to her usual seat on the bleachers. The first thing that struck her as strange was that while Korra usually takes her shirt off after the run, today she ran with it off. The second was that Korra seemed to play more aggressively, sprint faster, take more shots. The third was that every time she scored or did an impressive cradle or outmaneuvered her teammate she always glanced in Asami’s direction to see if she was looking, Asami always was. 

Her homework was completely forgotten and Asami was no longer hiding the fact that she was watching Korra. She shamelessly stared as the girls on the field began stick drills, passing the ball back and forth while running around cones and then finishing off with a shot to the goal. Korra’s bare torso contracted and flexed as she turned and twisted with each pass, her legs moving so fast it was almost a blur. After an hour of vigorous drills the coach gave them a small break to stretch and get water so Korra made her way towards her water bottle, which happened to be very close to where Asami sat. She was close enough now that Asami could see the perspiration roll down her arms and stomach and the way her throat moved as she drank. Korra tossed down her stick and removed her goggles before wiping the sweat off her face with her forearm as she finally turning to Asami.

“So, your name’s Asami right?” she said nonchalantly looking off to the side as she spoke, while she stretched her hamstrings. 

“Yeah, and you’re Korra.”

“Yep, I am. So…,” Korra finally made eye contact with her, “are you doing anything later?”

“Nope.” Asami followed the curve of her torso as Korra stretched out her arms and shoulders next.

“Cool, cool. Do you want to grab some dinner then? Like in a date sort of way?”

“Okay.”

Korra grinned and started backing away as the team was called back to begin the next drill. “Awesome. I guess I’ll see you later.” She turned and jogged back to her team.

“See you later,” Asami whispered back with a smile.


	15. A Shocking Ambush

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Korra and the Krew are fighting a formidable enemy and with all her friends about to be killed Korra blood bends/lightning bends to save them...

Lightning danced all around her, making the air feel fresh and the hair on her arms raise. The loud cackling of the surges made it hard to focus on anything at all, let alone the people she had to protect at all costs. Offhandedly at this moment she wished that she learned to deflect lightning, because it sure would have come in handy right about now. Disoriented and confused she stumbled in the direction she was sure her friends were at moments ago. She spotted Mako redirecting one of the attacks, his form perfect from his time spent working in factories. Behind him Bolin was trying to create a makeshift wall around himself and Asami, but the triads that ambushed them were having no issue countering his bending. As soon as he put one wall up the enemy would tear it back down. Asami seemed to have much more trouble defending Bolin’s back as she absorbed the lightning that the triads shot her way with her glove. Korra thanked the spirits that the glove had insulation otherwise Asami wouldn’t have lasted that long. 

She saw fear, real and palpable, form in her team’s eyes as they were overwhelmed by the group of criminals advancing on them from all sides. Boulders flew, and fire raged, and lightning lit up the space in a frenzy of pure energy. And Korra fought as she watched the people closest to her grow weaker. Mako’s arm began to shake from the forces it absorbed, the scar covering his forearm starkly standing out against his pale skin. Bolin, a bender capable of leveling skyscrapers, was having trouble sending back the barrage of boulders flung at them, his chest heaving as he struggled to catch his breath. Asami yelped while her glove began smoking more and more and some of the shock began reaching her skin. Korra watched the chaos for a swift moment, and then she snapped. Her eyes shone bright and the outline of Raava on her chest was near blinding. She had no problem ripping through the ranks of the triads closing in on her, and soon they were scrambling back, terrified of the terrifying power of an angered avatar. She went after the earthbenders first; they were greater in number and Bolin’s movements were gradually slowing as exertion took hold of his limbs. They dropped like flies, one after the other, and then she moved onto the rest.

The battle lasted no more than a couple minutes, but to Korra it felt like everything was in slow motion yet happening extremely quick, which one of those she couldn’t really decide; maybe it was both slow and fast at the same time, maybe this was what it was like in the avatar state without control. She could see the lightning stop and the crash of rock subside. Her persistent rage calmed slowly as she heard Asami call out to her. Her voice was urgent and Korra felt her arms wrap around her, clinging in a desperate embrace. She heard Asami beg her to come back to her, to release the anger that called to Raava. The brightness of her eyes dimmed and flickered, until the blue of her irises returned. Asami looking her in the eyes and laughing in relief as the tension visibly left the engineer’s shoulders. She smoothed down Korra’s hair and pulled her in, hugging her tightly as Bolin whooped in the background and excitedly chattered with his quiet brother, recounting what just happened in newly found gusto, the exhaustion seemingly leaving his body in exchange for excitement. Korra hugged her girlfriend back and watched as Mako moved around the battlefield checking for any more conscious triads.

Out of the corner of her eyes she saw an arm rise two fingers aimed in her direction, as a man lying on the ground grunted with effort, shooting a tendril of electricity at the embracing couple. Korra shoved Asami out of the way and let her fingers meet the danger head on, as she really really wished that Mako had taught her to deflect it. The current ran through her palm and up her elbow, and seared through her shoulder and into her chest. The last thing she remembered was the shriek of despair coming from Asami and Mako as her heart stopped.

***

Korra felt a pressure on her chest, compressing into her over and over again. The burning in her lungs was the second thing she felt, and she gasped for the air that she desperately needed. As she opened her eyes slowly, her vision filled with faces of her friends, tear streaks appeared on Bolin’s and Asami’s cheeks and Mako’s eyes were watery. She’s never seen him cry before; she must have really messed up this time. She looked down to see what was compressing her chest and saw Bolin’s hands interlocked; he’s been giving her CPR. She tried to sit up but Bolin stopped her with a gentle hand to her shoulder, while Asami broke down next to her in heart-wrenching sobs and squeezed her hand like a lifeline. She could hear Mako let out a shaky breath as Bolin told her what happened. He’s been giving her first-aid for the past ten minutes and Mako would have done it but his arm was in pain. It was hard to pay attention to him though because she could only look at Asami and reassure her that she was okay and alive. She heard police sirens closing in as an ambulance stopped near them and within moments she felt herself be lifted as the paramedics loaded her into the car, but Asami’s hold on her never slackened. 

The last though she had before they drove her away was that after this was over, Mako was definitely teaching her to lightning bend.


	16. I Quit!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A modern AU of Korra and Asami with Asami being Korra's boss in some sort of job. She has a rule where no employees can date those of her level in case they become biased. Korra tries to hand in her resignation so she can be with Asami.

When Korra walked into her office, well barged in really, Asami was a bit taken back, and by a little she meant that she nearly got a cardiac arrest and became aware of just how high she can jump while sitting in her chair. It wasn’t like the executive to just barge in, she was usually way more subtle in her approaches to the CEO. Their relationship was confusing and the lines were often blurry but they both knew that subtlety was a priority. So when Korra opened the door with so much force it nearly made a dent in the wall, Asami knew something was up.

“Oh crap! Sorry I didn’t mean to break the wall- damn it- fuck-” Korra stuttered as she sheepishly closed the door with more care than Asami deemed necessary. She quickly walked to the desk and plopped down into a seat. Asami looked at her apprehensively, waiting for her secret girlfriend- is that what she was? They’ve been sleeping together for well over a year already and they did spend most of the nights at Asami’s; Korra practically lived there, or was Asami mistaken about what Korra was to her- to begin speaking. Korra sat there, leaning back, her fingers tapping the armrests, and looked at Asami as if contemplating how to start. 

“Yes Korra? How can I help you?”

“Well the thing is- okay, okay- I mean…uh…” She sat up a little, and smoothed down her business pants awkwardly. 

“If you want a quickie you can just ask. I thought we established that,” Asami said skeptically.

Korra turned beet red as she starred at Asami and tried to form a sentence. “No, I, um, well yeah later if you’re up for it, but that’s not why I’m here. Actually you might really like what I’m about to tell you.”

Asami leaned forward and rested her elbows on her desk, her attention focused completely on the woman in front of her. 

Korra took a deep breath and began to speak “I’m resigning and-”

“What! No, why? No!” Asami felt panic creep in as she jumped off her seat, her mind reeling in countless different directions unsure of what to make about the announcement that her girlf- well apparently not since she wants to leave her, so was she just a   
fuck-buddy?- that Korra made.

“Asami-”

“What did I do? I can fix it if you tell me what I did! I can, I promise.”

“Asa-”

“Was it the key that I gave you? I just thought it would make things easier for you. If you don’t want it I won’t mind!” Asami began pacing back and forth, her hands grasping at her temples to keep the massive headache she just got at bay. 

“Hey-”

“I’ll ease up, we don’t have to move so fast. You don’t have to stay over all the time if you’re not comfortable-”

Asami felt strong arms wrap around her as Korra leaned her chin on her shoulder, effectively preventing her from walking anymore.

“Asami, please calm down. You didn’t let me finish.” She kissed her neck as Asami tried to calm her frantic breathing. “Varrick offered me a position, and I said yes. So now I’m officially an employee of Varrick Global Industries, and there’s nothing stopping us from being together. I’m not leaving you, I’m making it so that we can be together.”

“Oh,” Asami managed to say with a shaky voice. She felt foolish for freaking out like that, especially since Korra hasn’t shown any interest in leaving her at all. Korra turned her in her arms and placed another kiss on her neck.

“Why would you think I want to leave you?”

“Because everyone always does Korra. It’s become my norm.”

“Well I’m not, so you should reevaluate your norm,” she emphasized as she kissed her jaw softly. “So about that quickie. I mean this is the last time we have anything to hide.”

Asami let out a breathy laugh and lifted Korra’s chin so that they could look at each other. “You are something else. You know that?”

“So I’ve been told.” Korra chose that moment to lift Asami by her thighs as she gave her a kiss that Asami would kill for, and she had never been more happy about her decision to have a couch in the office.


	17. 'Straight Girl'

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: This conversation, over a few years - A friend: *exasperated* I can't believe you fell for a straight girl! Asami: It's not something I can help... F: How's your straight girl? A: *sigh*... F: So, how's your straight girl? A: *annoyed now*... F: *asks again* A: *resigned, both to teasing and sucky lovelife*... F: *asks AGAIN* A: *smug grin* not so straight after all, it turns out. 'Straight girl' is of course KORRA and her friend can be anyone but special request for Iroh II :)

Asami walked into the garage and changed into her overalls. She took her toolbox and went over to her car, quickly loosing herself in her work. After a while she heard the door opening and turned to see a pair of boots making their way to where she was laying under the body of the car. She was afraid of this happening; she knew that flirting with Korra while Iroh stood next to them was a mistake, but she just couldn’t help herself, and now, no matter how hard she tried to avoid him today, he was standing right in front of her. She watched his foot tapping impatiently while he waited for her to get out from under the car. She took a deep breath and steeled herself before slowly rolling out.

“She’s straight you know,” he said calmly, staring her down. His arms were crossed and he looked serious.

“What, you asked her or something?” she said with a sheepish smile, trying to lighten the mood.

“Asami, she dated your ex for six months. I’m pretty sure she’s into dudes.”

“So what she dated Mako. I dated him too and I’m not straight, so who’s to say she’s straight.” Her tone got defensive and she crossed her arms over her chest. 

Iroh sighed deeply and gave his hand to her, as she begrudgingly took it, and lifted her. He finally broke eye contact with her after several seconds and rubbed his temples. “Asami, you’re gonna get hurt.”

“You don’t know that Iroh,” she said pointedly.

“Call it an educated guess. Look, you and sis are joined at the hip which means that you’re basically my sister too. I don’t want you to get you heart broken.” His voice softened and his seriousness turned into concern.

“I really like her. More than I ever liked anyone before.”

He stood here silently, contemplating what just she told him. “Okay… I’m not going to stop you, but just know that I’m against this. I’m shipping out in a couple days so I’ll see you at the farewell dinner tomorrow?”

“Yeah Iroh, see you then.”

Asami watched him make his way around the car and out of the garage. Her shoulders drooped and she groaned in annoyance. How the hell did she always get herself into these things? A straight girl, Asami fell for a straight girl! A girl who just broke up with her ex-boyfriend and couldn’t even stand Asami a few months ago. She groaned again and laid back down, rolling under the car once again.

***

A couple weeks passed since Iroh went back to duty and Asami already missed him. His sister and she video chatted with him a couple of times already, but she had some free time so she decided to skype him without her. 

The screen rang for a while, and soon Iroh appeared on the screen.

“Sato! How are you kiddo?” He smiled at her widely.

“Hey Iroh. You sound like an old man,” she said and laughed.

“Oh so we’re teasing now? Okay, two can play this game. How’s your straight girl doing?” he asked smugly.

“Oh, ha-ha. You got me so good. What are you five?”

“So I’m assuming not good,” he said, and she could see the ‘I told you so’ etched into his features.

“Actually,” she said as a matter-of-factly, “I was giving her driving lessons yesterday.” She gave him a patronizing smile.

“Yeah sis told me that she almost killed you two in a fiery crash.”

“And so you know why we almost ran into a pole? Because she couldn’t take her eyes off of me.” She grinned at him.

“I didn’t know you were such a player.”

“It’s all in the hair flip.”

He chuckled at her and they changed topics to what they’ve been up to lately.

***

Spring break approached quickly and in the few weeks that Asami hung out with Korra, they grew pretty close. So that was why Asami was on a plane to Ba Sing Se, with Korra asleep on her shoulder. She wasn’t exactly on vacation with Korra per se, more like with Korra and a whole group of friends including Mako, who was awkwardly keeping his distance from the two girls the entire time.

She was listening to music and looking out the window at the passing clouds, trying to ignore the proximity between her and Korra, when her laptop chimed. She brought her attention to the screen and saw that she had a message from Iroh on skype.

‘You in BSS yet?’

‘nope, still 3 hrs away’

‘How’s the flight going? Straight girl there?’

‘Iroh leave it alone!!!’

‘No can do, sis told me how buddy-buddy you two got. She’s planning the wedding already.’

‘don’t you have army stuff to do?’

‘Navy’

‘Oh my bad -_-’ She hoped that he could truly feel the amount of sarcasm she was trying to convey.

‘So she’s there then judging by you trying to ignore the question.’

‘oh my spirits! Yeah she’s here >:(’

‘…’

‘What?!’

‘I didn’t say anything.’

‘Iroh you’re fucking terrible’

‘;)’

***

Spring break was ending in two days and tomorrow they were leaving Ba Sing Se so after an exhausting two weeks of fun they all decided to spend their last evening in, relaxing and watching movies. Asami sighed as she reached for her buzzing phone. Iroh teased her daily about her crush, and now he was calling her while she was sitting on the hotel couch, with Korra resting in her lap watching the screen, while the rest of their friends occupied the armchairs and floor. She excused herself, much to Korra’s dislike and left the grumbling girl laying on one of the pillows instead. 

She walked into the hallway and finally picked up the phone.

“Hey Iroh, how’s the army? Your cadets listening to you?” she joked.

‘Na-vy. Navy not army.’

“Whatever.”

‘It’s going good. What about straight girl? Had anymore ‘driving lessons’ lately?’ Asami could hear his freaking grin through the phone. She sighed and dropped her head.

“Okay, you know what, whatever. Go ahead, laugh at me.”

‘Sounds like someone’s annoyed.’

“No, really? What gave it away?”

Suddenly Asami heard Korra shouting from the living room, “’Sami! What’s taking so long? The pillow’s not as comfortable as you, come back!”

Iroh laughed loudly into the phone, making Asami wince and move the phone away from her ear. ‘Yeah ‘Sami, you’re so comfy! What’s taking you so long?’

“Yeah yeah, laugh at me all you want, but I have a pretty girl in my lap and you’re stuck on a boat in the middle of the ocean.”

‘Alright Sato, I’ll let you get back to straight girl.’

“Enjoy all the water!” she said and hung up on him, feeling only slightly guilty about that, and went back to the couch, once again taking her spot under Korra.

***

The plane ride back to Republic City felt a thousand times better than the flight to Ba Sing Se did. The sky was bluer, the air was crisper, everything had a nice warm glow to it. Asami didn’t even mind the occasional kick from the kid sitting behind her. Everything was great. 

Asami was sitting next to Korra again, but this time she didn’t have to ignore the butterflies in her stomach when Korra napped on her shoulder. She didn’t have to sit there imagining what it would be like if she could reach over and move the hair out of the sleeping girl’s face. She didn’t have to wonder what it would be like to kiss her. She didn’t have to do any of that because on their last day of vacation Korra got her courage up, walked up to Asami when they were alone, gripped her shirt, and pulled her into a searing kiss before telling her that she really liked Asami and that she knew that Asami liked her too. 

She kept replaying that moment in her head over and over again, a smile plastered on her face. Her fingers were intertwined with Korra’s and her thumb brushed the dark-skinned knuckles gently. It finally happened, she and Korra were together and at the thought her smile turned into a flustered grin.

Her phone buzzed in her pocket and she checked the message from Iroh. 

‘Did you get to the flight on time?’

‘Yeah, dork.’

‘Good, text me when you get back?’

‘Okey-dokes :)’

‘…straight girl with you?’

Asami smiled smugly at the screen. ‘straight girl is not so straight after all ;)’

‘What?! What happened? Tell me! Sato!! Satoooo!!!’

She put her phone away, ignoring the string of texts that Iroh sent her way, enjoying the thought of how confused and surprised he probably was at that moment. She leaned her head atop Korra’s and closed her eyes, drifting off into a peaceful nap next to her girlfriend.


	18. Softball

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: fast-pitch softball au, Korra as the catcher and Asami as the pitcher, on the same team. *pitchers and catchers are known to have a special bond ;)

Korra lugged the bucket of softballs and her duffle bag towards the home base, dropping the bag unceremoniously as she began setting up for practice. She put on the padding and was in the middle of clasping on her mask when Asami made her way out of the changing rooms with a glove already on her hand.

“Well you seem eager to practice,” she yelled to Korra as she walked over to her spot on the field.

“What can I say, it’s not every day that I get to spend a whole afternoon practicing with the great Miss Sato.”

“Really? Cause that is literally what we do every afternoon five times a week,” Asami said, her tone mocking.

“Yeah, but the rest of the team isn’t practicing today since apparently we’re the only two people who are crazy enough to not take the holidays off.” Korra finished getting her gear on, took her position, squatting down, and tossed a ball to Asami. “Okay, we should practice the new underhand you threw last game, cause that was weak.”

“Hey, it was not weak! It was just really windy that day,” Asami said with a pout.

“…yeah, right, so we’re practicing that one,” Korra said with a chuckle.

They threw the ball back and forth, Korra occasionally pointing out the mistakes in Asami’s new form, and after couple of minutes they settled into a rhythm that they were both familiar to; playing together for nearly four years would do that to them. They worked well together, and often that ensured that the rest of the team didn’t really need to do that much since Asami usually managed to strikeout the batters. The pair became notorious for their efficient plays a few months into their newfound comradery, and within a year, they moved up in ranks from a college team to a professional league. Korra thoroughly enjoyed her company and jumped at any chance to hang out with the girl, but lately it had become a conflicting battle to spend time with her. On one hand Korra enjoyed being with Asami any chance she got, on the other, it made it so much harder to keep her affection hidden. It wasn’t her fault that the girl was literally an angel, a hot, intelligent, insanely wonderful angel.

So that’s what brought Korra here today. It wasn’t hard to get Asami to come and practice with her, all she had to do was ask and Asami agreed without hesitation, and with no distractions from other teammates it was time to just tell her how Korra felt. Just one easy sentence. Just a quick ‘go out with me’. Just those words. Not difficult at all. Korra took a deep breath, prayed to Raava that everything would go okay, and took a leap of faith.

“So…” I was wondering if you wanted to go out to dinner later “…how’s the break going?” Korra flaked. She mentally slapped herself and then physically slapped herself when Asami wasn’t looking, which would have been more effective if she wasn’t wearing a protective mask.

“It’s going fine. I’m glad you invited me out.” Asami looked directly into Korra’s eyes from across the field, and Korra was really glad for her mask because it hid the blush that plagued her face.

“Well if you want maybe later on we can hang out outside of practice?” It wasn’t really that big a deal because they always hung out together, but this time it would hopefully be a different sort of ‘hanging out’. “Like, we can have dinner, or go to the movies, or something?”

Asami looked at her with wide eyes and Korra could see her trying to answer, but no sound come from her lips. Dread settled in Korra’s heart and she stayed rooted to her spot, immovable with fear of having just messed up their perfect friendship.

“You just- did you just…ask me out?” Korra immediately noticed that Asami didn’t sound mad, but more incredulous than anything else.

“If you want to,” Korra said, quickly adding, “I’ll understand if you don’t, but I really like you, and I think this will be good.” She looked at Asami patiently, waiting for her answer.

Blush crept up Asami’s smiling face and she slowly nodded.

“Really? Awesome! Okay how about we finish up here and I’ll treat you to Kwong’s?”

“Okay,” Asami answered excitedly, while she took off her glove and began quickly walking towards the ball bucket to clean up their mess.

Korra collected her gear in record time and the two grinning girls began to walk towards the changing rooms to get ready for their date.

“I think my holidays just got much better.” 

Korra watched a grinning Asami saunter off into the building, and followed her inside happily.


	19. Childhood Bully

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "You used to bully/mess with me in elementary school and it turned out it was because you had a major crush on me AU"

The lecture hall was empty save for a handful of early students. Asami began walking towards the first row, ready to take a seat when her eye caught something. “You have got to be fucking kidding me,” Asami cursed under her breath when she saw the person that she hoped she’d never see again. Korra was sitting in a seat several rows above the first one, with a pencil balanced on her nose and her feet on the empty chair in front of her. Asami changed her mind about sitting in front and quickly walked over to an empty seat closest to the wall and further up the hall, just out of the other girl’s line of sight. 

She hated her luck. It was as if the universe was bored and the only source of entertainment it had was Asami’s misery and discomfort. This stupid requirement class somehow always ended up full by the time Asami got around to enrolling; she blamed it on the system, which worked on an alphabetized schedule so people with last names starting with ‘S’ were one of the last ones allowed to register. When she, once again, was unable to get a spot in it she had to go to the head of the department and request to be placed in it. The department head was more than happy to help, which made everything easier, but also took a grueling two days of paperwork and chasing down people who could take her ‘late’ payments. She thought the headache was worth it because after this class all of her general requirements would be finished, but obviously it couldn’t be that easy. 

The lecture hall filled up quickly, the seats were almost completely filled up within minutes. As she sat there, thinking of a way to ensure that the girl who tormented her all through junior high wouldn’t see her for the rest of the semester, a really buff man sat next to her, apologizing when he knocked her notebook down, and gave her a wide grin as he picked it up and placed it back on her desk. Then he settled, and took out his phone, calling someone.

“Hey, where are you?” he said into the speaker. After the person on the other line replied, the man began looking around. After a few seconds he must have found who he was looking for because he stood up and waved across the room. Asami’s gaze followed to where he was waving and she was met with bright blue eyes, which zoomed in on her. Time stopped and Asami’s breath stilled. Korra’s smile slowly fell as recognition appeared on her face. They looked at each other for a very long moment and it felt like everything stopped. 

“Korra, you okay? You look like you’ve seen a ghost,” he brightly said with a small laugh.

She lowered her phone and gathered her things, and Asami turned away and tried to hide her face with her hand. Maybe Korra didn’t see her and was just going to her friend who just happened to sit right next to her. Maybe Asami will spontaneously combust before she gets to her. Maybe the sky is green, pigs fly, and all of this isn’t real and Asami is an insane person who made up this world while in reality she was in an asylum. Apparently that wasn’t the case because Korra made her way to them and stopped next to her buff friend.

After several seconds she began speaking cautiously. 

“Asami?” Her voice was curious and surprised. “Asami Sato. The Asami. Holy crap! Bo! It’s Asami!”

“What?! No way! It is!” His happy outburst made Asami jump in her seat, and she slowly moved her hand from her face and looked up at the two grinning students. She momentarily lost all sense of direction as Bolin, she remembered him as the naïve boy who always played with pigeon-squirrels during recess, picked her up and gave her a big warm hug. Her feet lifted off the ground and he held her in his grip until Korra intervened. 

“Bo let her down, you breaking her.”

“Oh, sorry!”

“So how have you been ‘Sami?” she asked cheerfully.

Asami cringed involuntarily at the way Korra said her name, remembering all the times she heard it just before the water tribe girl would drench her in water, pull her hair, push her when the kids played tag. She remembered all the times Korra took her books from her and made Asami chase her to get them back, remembered the days hiding away in the more secluded corners of the playground to avoid her. She remembered her loneliness and how it was all Korra’s fault!

Asami ignored her question, fixed up her blouse, and sat back down, staring pointedly forward.

“Are you- um- are you okay?” Korra asked her worriedly. When Asami didn’t respond she turned to a very confused Bolin. “Did I say something wrong?” she asked him in a whisper.

“I don’t think so,” he whispered back. “Are you sure it’s Asami? Maybe we messed up.”

“No, that’s definitely her. Come on Bo I would know her anywhere.”

“Yeah she would know me anywhere! Right? Because she spent a two whole years getting to know me pretty damn well when she tortured me on a daily basis! Why are you here?!” Asami snapped. She had never yelled that hard at anyone, not even her father, who was not only a criminal, but also tried to kill her.

“What? I didn’t-”

“Oh yes you did! Or did I imagine you taking away my stuff, and always pulling my hair, pushing me down! Every single day Korra! I spent every day alone because of you!”

Asami stared Korra down, putting all her pent up emotions into her icy gaze. Korra stood speechless, her jaw moving to form words, but unable to make a sound. The whole lecture hall was now looking at her, the silence felt loud, and Asami felt closed in and cornered. She grabbed her things and stormed out, walking briskly down long hallways. She kept walking, her whole body shaking as she remembered the most difficult time of her life, and only stopped when a hand wrapped around her arm, gently stopping her.

“Get off me Korra!”

“Asami wait! Please,” she said sadly. “Please.”

Asami wrenched her arm out of her grip and took a sharp breath. She leaned on the wall and slid down. Korra settled next to her cautiously and they sat in silence as Asami tried to calm down.

“Did I really make you feel like that?” Korra asked quietly, “I’m so sorry.” She rubbed her toned arm awkwardly and turned to look at Asami. “I never meant to do that. I honestly didn’t know I hurt you. It’s just that you never talked after- after everything, and I wanted to make you happy again. I thought it would make you feel better, so whenever you were tucked away in your corner I took your stuff and ran away to make you play with us. You were just always so sad. Spirits, I’m an idiot.” She shook her head in defeat.

She waited for Asami to say something, but when she didn’t Korra spoke again, “Why didn’t you tell me? You never told me that I bothered you. I would have stopped. When everything happened with your mom, and you got really quiet, I told my dad and he said that I should try to make you feel less alone. Wow, I really messed up.”

As Korra’s words sunk in, sadness filled her and quiet tears slid down her face. Her breathing turned shaky and all of the sudden heart wrenching sobs shook her body. Korra wrapped her arms around the weeping girl and pulled her in tightly, gently rubbing her back as Asami cried into her.

“You wanna know something? I had this massive crush on you in fifth grade. I mean you were the older woman, pretty, smart, and you had the coolest stuff.” Asami could feel the vibration of Korra’s voice in her chest as she spoke. “And everyone knew it too. It was so embarrassing. I was always too scared to talk to you though, but after your mom died I knew that it didn’t matter how scared I was because you were probably more scared. …I just- I don’t get it. Why didn’t you ask me to stop?”

“I don’t know,” Asami said, her voice sounding distant, “I felt like the whole world should have stopped, but it didn’t and everyone just kept living their lives, and it wasn’t fair because my mom couldn’t. She died in my arms Korra. Her blood was on my hands, and in my clothes, and she was in pain. She died scared, and I was terrified. And when I went back to school after that month, this girl just starts to follow me around, and she starts to bully me. How was I supposed to feel? How was I supposed to tell her to stop when I could barely say anything to anyone?” She felt the tension in Korra, and immediately felt guilty about telling her all that.

“I’m sorry ‘Sami.” Korra smoothed down her hair and sighed heavily. “I know I can never fix my mistakes, but could we maybe start again? I’m pretty sure that I won’t make you chase me around this time.” Her voice was light, but Asami could hear the strain and desperation behind it.

Asami nodded slightly. “I’m sorry I yelled at you.”

“It’s okay.”

“We should probably go back,” Asami said as she made no attempt to move off of Korra’s chest, and out of her strong arms.

“Nah, I’ll have Bolin fill us in on whatever later.”

Asami finally calmed enough, and after finally telling someone how she after so many years she felt like a big weight was lifted off of her shoulders.


	20. CPR (The Lecture pt 2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: I was wondering if you could continue 'The Lecture' chapter. Maybe something like Asami decides to attend one of the lectures which Korra is in charge of teaching and makes a mistake which much to her embarrassment Asami corrects, the class has a laugh and Korra is constantly glancing towards Asami for the rest of the lecture. After it ends Asami considers whether she should just leave or ask Korra on a date first, but Korra asks her out before she could decide. Also Korra could be a bit flustered asking her out because of the lecture, but Asami just kisses her cheek and says 'yes'.

After her shift ended, Korra got off the lifeguard stand and gathered her stuff as she left the pool. She made her way out of the sports center and over to a building close by. Korra soon walked into a small classroom, turned on the lights, and started setting up the equipment before her class got there. Being a lifeguard ensured that she was certified in first aid, and her college health department hired her to teach some classes. Today she had CPR training, and so she began to check that the practice dummies were in order and that the proper forms were all there, ready to be handed out to the trainees.

Students trickled in one by one, some were from her college, others were just people who wanted to learn the procedure. The turnout was better than last time, with nearly fifteen people attending. She hoped that with enough demand she would be able to take on more training sessions to make a little extra pocket change. As she waited for the session to begin, Korra hunched over some of the paperwork that needed to be filled out before the class finished, and so she was too focused to hear the sound of heels walking across the room and up to her desk, until the person reached her and extended her hand to Korra.

“Korra, it’s so nice to see you again,” the woman before her said excitedly, startling her.

The lifeguard looked up in confusion, when she met the green eyes that she hadn’t seen since that lecture several weeks ago. Korra’s jaw dropped at the sight of the girl with whom she flirted literally in front of a whole lecture hall. Asami looked at her expectantly, a smug smile on her lips. Snapping out of it, Korra reached for the pale hand and gave it a firm shake, noticing that the palm wasn’t as soft as she imagined it would be and was covered in calluses. She got a whiff of gasoline off of the girl’s sleeve and her intrigue for the green eyed lady increased tenfold. 

“Uh-hi Miss Sato. What are you doing here?” she managed to reply, although she sounded very strained and had to fight the urge to keep holding Asami’s hand. She regretfully let go, and busied her hands with her pen so as not to do anything stupid.

“I had some free time, so I decided to learn first aid,” Asami said with a giggle. Korra decided that she wanted to hear that laugh every day; the only issue was that Korra honestly thought that she would never see her again and so she made a complete douche of herself in Tenzin’s class, and now it was biting her in the ass because she began feeling flustered and her ears were burning up from her embarrassment. She mentally cursed herself for getting embarrassed over something that happened several weeks ago, but decided to push through her awkwardness and smiled up at the girl. 

“So in your free time you sharpen your people saving skills?”

“You never know when someone may need mouth-to-mouth,” she said with a wink, and Korra was certain that by the end of today she might actually legitimately need resuscitation.

“Oh-right um-yeah me too.” She tried to say something legible, but it seemed all the blood rushing to her head was devoid of oxygen because Asami took her breath away. “Wait, I mean that I also give mouth-to-mouth. No! That came out wrong! What I meant to say was that I also like saving people! Not the mouth-to-mouth thing, although I did have to do that once, but like with this ten year old-” she finished, realizing what she said a second later, “He almost drowned! I was not making out with a child!” 

The few people that were already in their seats looked up at her, the outburst getting all of their attention, and burst out laughing. Asami just starred at her in bewilderment, looking like she was holding in her own laughter, and Korra was more than sure that she was going to have a cardiac arrest any moment now. 

“I’m so sorry, I don’t know what’s wrong with me,” Korra said lamely, rubbing her face. 

Asami finally broke and her laughter filled Korra’s ears. It sounded so nice that Korra didn’t even care that her whole class was laughing at her. “Wow I figured you would be more suave, if the lecture was anything to go by.”

“Hey, I am extremely suave,” Korra replied pointedly, “you just happened to catch me off guard.”

“Are you sure that’s it?” Asami asked her playfully.

Korra took that as a challenge and suddenly everything started working again in her brain. “Yeah, I mean last time I had a great view of you from behind to fuel my suaveness, but now all I can see are your eyes and I guess I just got lost in them.” She licked her lips and winked at her, earning a well-deserved blush on Asami’s cheeks. She was sure that her own red face would take away from the desired effect but Asami was very flustered and that was all that mattered. “That better Miss Sato?”

Asami whimpered quietly, and Korra almost didn’t notice over the snickering of the rest of the class. She shook it off and nodded quickly before turning to walk to an empty desk, stumbling a little on her way there. Korra chuckled at Asami’s cuteness and readied herself for the beginning of class. 

***

The training went well, and Korra really enjoyed the hands on portion, where the people practiced on dummies, because she got to help Asami find the right spot to pump the heart, which required her to touch Asami’s hands again. She might have also really liked seeing Asami turn red, feeling proud that she turned the tables on her so well. 

After most people were out the door, Korra went back to her desk to finish going over the forms they submitted. She smiled when she saw Asami tediously make her way to her, and looked up to meet her eyes.

“Thanks for helping me out today,” she said sheepishly.

Korra grinned at her crookedly. “No problem. So I was wondering, if it’s okay with you, would you maybe want to go get dinner sometime?”

“Yes!” Asami answered a bit too quickly.

Korra chuckled. “Great, how about we go now? If you’re free that is.”

“Really? Okay.” Korra smiled when she heard the excitement in Asami’s voice and began to quickly collect her stuff. They were out the door in minutes, and she daringly took Asami’s hand in hers, she really liked holding her hands. As soon as their fingers intertwined Korra felt soft lips quickly connect to her cheek, and yep there it was, she was sure that her heart stopped, and felt extremely grateful that Asami was at least CPR certified.


	21. You've Seen Nothing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> don't tell anyone you saw me crying AU

If anyone ever asked Korra about her most embarrassing moment, she would without a doubt or hesitation say that it was this one. It wasn’t the fact that she was dressed only in a pair of boy shorts, a bra, and wool socks, or because her messy mop of hair was sticking up in places and looked like it might become sentient at any moment. It also wasn’t the fact that she was sitting in darkness, the only source of light coming from the screen, with a blanket around her, surrounded by an assortment of foods that would probably clog her arteries right there and then. No, it was the fact that she was caught weeping in the middle of Bolin’s and Mako’s living room while watching ‘I Am Legend’ and downing a can of spray cheese. The worst thing of it all was that it wasn’t Bolin or Mako that found her like that, it was their stupid rich friend who walked in. 

It happened when Korra heard the front door of the apartment slam closed right as the dog on screen was getting killed. She paused the movie while a few sobs managed to break free, the damn doggie died don’t judge, to see who came in. Asami stood in the entrance to the living room, frozen in her spot, a box threatening to fall from her grip, and her face contorted into an uncomfortable looking grimace, and she still looked freaking pretty, damn her! Korra could practically see the intruder looking for a way to gracefully get out of there, and to both their disappointments she seemed to not have found a way to ditch. After a very tense five seconds, Korra realized that she needed to act.

“What are you doing here,” she said, her voice sounding too high-pitched for her liking.

Asami seemed to snap out of her stupor. She straightened up self-consciously and cleared her throat awkwardly. “Mako gave me a spare key a while back, and I was just dropping off some of his stuff.” She shuffled the box in her arms a little.

“Right…”

The two girls stayed there, both looking more and more uncomfortable by the second, their eyes never quite meeting. Asami looked everywhere but at Korra, and Korra just sort of stared at the coffee table in front of her while her fingers played with the remote.

Korra broke the deafening silence again, “so this is awkward, but I’m actually gonna have to ask you to never, and I mean never, mention this to the boys.” She gave Asami the most intimidating stare she could muster, which wasn’t much considering she was practically without clothes and looked like she hadn’t seen light in ages. “Or anyone for that matter, ever, because if you do then we’ll have a problem.”

That seemed to get the attention of the prissy woman. She scoffed, looking very agitated, and spoke with a very curt tone, “I don’t think you having a problem with me is a threat seeming as you already have a problem with me.”

“Hey, you’re the one breaking into people’s apartments like it’s nobody’s business!”

“I have a damn key! You know, that little metal thing you stick in the lock?” She held up the key pointedly and gave her a very fake smile.

“Well what the hell are you doing here anyway? Didn’t you guys brake up like a month ago or something?!” Korra was way past irritated, and if she had some pants on she would kick the spoiled brat right out.

“Yeah, right about the same time I caught him locking lips with you! You know what, I don’t need this bullshit. Take his crap. I’m out of here.” She tossed the box on the floor and proceeded to storm out.

Guilt tugged at Korra’s heart strings, and she didn’t know whether it was the fact that she actually did feel sorry about that, or if the dog dying in the movie made her go soft for the moment. She groaned and stood up, chasing down Asami while being very much aware that she had flying lemurs drawn on her undies.

She caught up to her just before the elevator closed, and stuck her arm into the closing doors. “Asami wait!” The doors opened and Korra felt her nerves skyrocket. “Okay…I’m really sorry about the Mako thing. I knew you guys were dating, and I did it anyway, and I regretted it ever since.” She couldn’t look her in the face, and she realized that she really did regret it.

Asami stood there, her arms crossed over her chest, and her eyebrows scrunched up, but soon her expression softened. “It’s fine,” she said finally, “better that I found out he’s a cheat sooner rather than later, right?”

“He’s not, it was me. It’s my fault,” Korra finally looked up at the girl. She looked defeated and just plain sad.

“He kissed you back.”

Deciding that Asami needed a break from all that crap, Korra extended her hand to her. “Hey, how about you come watch some movies with me? I’ve got ‘Dawn of the Dead’ lined up next, and you seem like you could use a break.” When Asami didn’t move, Korra moved her hand closer to her. “Come on, I have a box of Twinkies with your name on it.” She wriggled her fingers, and was happy to see a ghost of a smile on Asami’s face. Asami’s resolve broke and she walked passed Korra, ignoring her hand.

“Does this mean that you won’t tell anyone?” Korra called out as she followed her back.

“What, that you were crying over a dog dying? I’m not evil you know.”

“Just making sure.”

“Now those undies, however, are a different story.”

“Hey! I’ll have you know that these are collector’s edition from the Avatar’s first season premiere,” she said grumpily.

“Well they sure are one of a kind.”


	22. The Dance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> i dont want to go to this party/dance alone AU ;)

Asami and Korra were sworn enemies for as long as they could remember. Neither really knows how it started, but both were fully dedicated to making the other’s life hell. It started off small time: little pranks here and there, glaring contests from across classrooms, small inconveniences. By the time they got to high school all hell broke loose. Korra hid Asami’s clothes while she was in gym, so Asami ‘borrowed’ Korra’s dog for a week. Asami took the boy Korra liked, so Korra stole him back. Classes were disrupted, property was damaged, Mako’s awkwardness levels broke the charts. Their rivalry got so bad that people that didn’t even know them knew to keep them far away from each other. The issue, however, was that Mako, Bolin, and Opal were friends with both the girls and their tension was hurting the group dynamic and causing turf wars which were bound to leave no survivors. Asami was still mad at Korra for stealing Mako, and to Mako it felt like Korra didn’t even care about him anymore and was dating him for the sole purpose of making Asami jealous. Their fights over the poor boy left him emotionally chastised and, on occasion, physically in pain. Mako did what had to be done for the survival of their little crew: he broke up with Korra…on the brink of the school dance.

***

Asami heard a knock on her door and got up to see who it was. The butler greeted her on the other side with a very worried face. Not just a worried face, but the ‘Korra is here’ worried face. Asami cursed under her breath and told the man to let the annoying five-year-old up. She went back to her vanity to finish up the makeup she was applying before the interruption, and by the time she finished the second eye Korra burst in, her light blue dress shimmering behind her as she walked.

“I cannot believe that selfish bastard! Is what he did even legal?! Because I am like ninety percent sure that it’s not! Who does that sharkbrow think he is?”

Asami stared at her nemesis through the vanity mirror, her face annoyed and waiting for Korra to actually legibly explain herself. When Korra didn’t calm down or stop talking Asami decided to change tactics, she stood up and walked over to the fuming teen, placed her hands on her bare shoulders and pushed her towards the bed, making her sit down. She brought over the stool from the vanity and sat across from Korra.

“What did Mako do?”

“That little fucker broke up with me!”

Asami’s eyes widened and she was sure her eyebrows would never again be able to lower back to their original level from how high they went up. 

“What?! Why?” she asked incredulously.

“I know, right?! Something about ‘teaching me a proper way to treat people’,” she said in her ‘Mako’ voice, which didn’t sound anything like him and was actually quite nasally.

“But the dance is today,” Asami said, confusion written all over her face. No matter what she may have done in the past she actually did like Mako and Korra together because Mako was good for her, wait no, she meant to think that Korra was good for Mako not the other way around, she didn’t really care what was good for Korra, at all, whatsoever.

“Yeah, it is.” The dejection in Korra’s voice made Asami feel really bad and she didn’t know why.

“So who are you gonna go with?”

Korra nervously twisted a ring she was wearing around her finger, while looking at the floor. “I don’t know, no one I guess.” She shrugged and sighed deeply.

Something suddenly occurred to Asami. “But why are you here?”

Korra looked up at her, her eyes practically radiating sadness. “I don’t know, I mean you’re kind of my friend I think. So yeah.”

Friends? Her and Korra? That sounded really weird, and strange, and like that sentence shouldn’t even exist in the language, but Asami liked it. It made her feel good, and even though it was really confusing, she also felt sort of prideful that Korra thought she was her friend.

“Oh,” was all Asami could reply.

“Yeah, it’s messed up right? Like we’re totally ready to kill each other on the daily basis, but you’re the only person I thought to come to.”

Suddenly Asami got an insane idea, “how about we go together?”

“Really?” Korra replied unsurely.

“That’s right, you and me. And we can totally rub it in Mako’s face. Besides, nobody messes with you except me.”

Korra thought about it for a moment, “…okay. Yeah. Yeah! Let’s do it!”

***

Korra and Asami arrived to the dance arm in arm, a smug look on their faces. Walking into the dance hall was satisfying, everyone looked at them and Asami wanted to revel in and embrace the feeling of seeing the several hundred confused faces, but finding Mako was their priority.

They made their way through congregations of people, both getting more excited as the moments passed, until they spotted a familiar face. The spiky hair gave away Mako’s position, and they were upon him within seconds.

“Oh, hey Mako,” greeted Asami casually.

“Hey Asami-” his voice lost its volume and he stood there, his jaw wide open at the sight of the girls standing together.

“Are you okay Mako?” Korra asked sweetly.

He made a strangled noise, trying to answer them unsuccessfully. Apprehension appeared on his face as his stupor turned into a smile. “Oh, I see what’s going on here. You two are trying to make me feel bad, but guess what, it’s not going to work because I won. You two are getting along, even if it’s at my expense.” He crossed his arms and grinned smugly. 

Asami saw Korra move but before she could react, Korra’s lips were upon hers. Asami never believed people when they said sparks fly when you kiss someone you like, but she really liked kissing Korra, and she was pretty sure there were sparks alright. They broke the embrace too quickly for Asami’s liking, but she was the first one to recover out of the three. She looked over at Mako with an evil smile and wrapped her arm around Korra’s waist.

“Wha- How- No way-” Mako tried and failed to form a sentence.

Asami looked at him, her face completely serious, and said, “oh grow up, Mako.”

Korra snapped back to reality, “yeah Mako.”

Asami began to lead Korra away and towards the dance floor, leaving behind the scowling, confused boy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I might have used this comic as inspiration for the last scene a little:  
> http://ehjaybones.tumblr.com/post/107452695952/geez-mako-super-uncool-based-on-this-post


	23. I'm Sorry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: it's always Korra who has to apologize to Asami in ffs. Would you do it the other way? Asami could work too much (all the time). Korra would feel hurt and alone. Asami wouldn't know that until one day/night when Korra would tell her how she feel and run away with tears in her eyes. Asami would find her in her safe place (Korra probably has one), apologize and promise to work much less, the company can work fine without her constantly being there.

Asami opened the door as quietly as she could so as not to wake Korra, who was probably asleep since it was nearly two in the morning. Her workday was productive today, and the designs took away enough attention from her that by the time Asami finished, it already got very late without her even noticing. She quietly put her purse and portfolio down on the cabinet and took off her heels, groaning in pleasure as her feet were freed of their restraints. Suddenly Asami noticed someone moving on the couch in the living room. Korra sat up, her eyes sporting dark circles, and looked up to meet Asami’s gaze.

“Korra? Why are you still up?”

“Hey sweetheart. Don’t worry about it, I was just about to head to bed,” Korra said softly, with a small smile.

Right away Asami knew something was wrong. Korra looked upset, and even though she was smiling, the smile was weak and strained. ‘Something must have happened,’ Asami thought, growing immediately worried. Quickly tossing her keys and jacket away, she made her way towards her wife.

“Korra, what’s wrong? Did something happen?”

She looked at Asami sadly and a tear rolled down her cheek. 

“It’s nothing ‘Sami. I’m just going to go to sleep.”

“Korra?...”

Korra stood up and walked to the bathroom. Asami heard the bathroom’s door softly close, and not knowing what else to do she decided to let whatever was bothering Korra go until she was out of the shower. She walked into the kitchen to wash her hands when she noticed a lush and bright bouquet of flowers standing on the counter. She cautiously walked up to them and took the note that was attached. 

'Happy anniversary. My love for you blooms stronger every day. Love you forever and ever- Korra'

Asami read the words over and over again, until the tears clouding her vision made it impossible to see them. She forgot their first anniversary. No she didn’t forget, she completely overlooked it, she didn’t even think about it. She walked around the kitchen in regret, spotting an unopened champagne bottle on the counter, enough washed dishes drying off to signify a dinner, and Asami’s favorite foods packed carefully away. Asami collapsed in a chair, leaning her elbows on the table and resting her head in her palms. A chocked sob escaped her and tears streamed down her face. How could she do this to Korra. She was so patient with Asami’s work, even when Asami came home really late, and she supported her through everything. Korra never asked for anything in return, but this, Asami figured, was a new low for her. She had never made Korra cry before, and it shattered her heart to see her that way. Asami wept, and her makeup ran, and she didn’t care about anything in that moment but how much she failed Korra. She heard the showerhead turn off and immediately she was on her feet, running towards the bathroom door.

She waited outside the room impatiently, until she heard the lock click open. Korra walked through the door and past Asami, without so much as a second glance at her, entering the bedroom. 

“Korra, I’m so, so sorry! Please, I’m sorry, I forgot,” Asami pleaded as she followed her wife.

“It’s okay Asami. I’m just really tired and want to go to bed. We’ll talk tomorrow okay?” Korra’s soft voice was hard to listen to. Asami knew she was the reason that the strongest person she ever met was now lying down, curled up in a ball and facing away from her. 

“Korra, please,” Asami said through her tears. “I didn’t mean to.”

“I know baby. It’s okay,” Korra said quietly.

“No it’s not! I’m such an ass! I’ll stop working so late, I promise. I’ll be home by eight every day, and I’ll take the weekends off. Okay? Please Korra, look at me,” Asami begged as her voice grew raspy from crying. “Please. Please, Korra. I love you! Don’t tell me I messed it all up! I’ll do anything!”

“Asami, it’s okay. Just come to bed.” 

Asami heard Korra sound so broken only once before, in the weeks just after Zaheer poisoned her. More tears escaped Asami’s lashes and when she couldn’t find the words to say, she quietly took her nightgown and towel and walked towards the shower.

After she got out, she took a moment to compose herself, taking several deep breaths to calm her breathing and prevent more tears. She gingerly walked into their bedroom again and slipped under the covers. Korra was still curled up, sniffling occasionally and after much hesitation Asami scooted closer to her. She softly placed her arm on Korra’s waist and felt her flinch. That little gesture was enough to break Asami’s heart all over again. Korra, however, did not try to move away, she merely took Asami’s hand in her own and wrapped her arm tighter around herself. Korra’s defenses finally broke and she cried, and sobbed, and she turned and curled into Asami’s chest and arms, and hugged her tightly. Asami held her, murmuring soft apologies in her ear, and after a long time Korra’s breaths evened out. Asami held her sleeping wife the rest of the night, wondering how she was ever going to make this right.


	24. And She Scores! 2

Korra rolled up the short sleeves of her patterned pocket shirt and checked to see that her new khakis really were a good fit on her. She fixed her hair, making a high ponytail, put on her white vans, and turned her attention to the mirror, while addressing opal, who was lying back on Korra’s bed and tossing a lacrosse ball in the air.

“How do I look?” Korra asked her, spreading her arms out at her sides to show herself to her teammate.

Opal looked over, her eyes traveling up and down Korra, and smiled at her. “It looks great, Asami will love it.”

“Are you sure? I feel like I look too gay.”

“Well I’m pretty sure by now Asami knows you’re not straight, so I think you’re good on that front,” Opal said with a chuckle and resumed tossing the ball.

“I’m serious. Do you think she’ll really like it?”

“Korra, she said yes to you while you were sweaty and gross. Yes, she’ll like you with your clothes on… well maybe not, but for a different reason.” Opal winked and Korra’s eyes widened as she scoffed.

“You perv,” Korra said despite smiling anyway.

“We’re all thinking it. I mean did you see how she was staring at you during practice today? When is she picking you up anyway?”

“She should be here any moment now.” Korra checked her watch and took a deep breath to calm her nerves. “Okay, go over what I need to do one more time.”

Opal groaned and sat up looking annoyed. “Korra, you’ll be fine. Just be calm and don’t make puns.”

“But they’re so punny,” Korra said as she pouted.

“Puns are third date material. Let’s just get through your first one for now.”

“Okay. You’re right, this will be easy. I mean she already agreed right? So she likes me on some level. I can do this. Easy-peasy.” Korra’s phone pinged and her heart bottomed out. She checked the screen and then looked out her window. “Oh shit! She’s here! I can’t do this!”

Opal stood up and grabbed Korra’s shoulders. “You are going to take a deep breath, calm down, and walk out of here. And then you’re gonna take the hottest soccer player I’ve ever seen out to a nice dinner and movie. Understand?”

Korra nodded and after inhaling a deep breath, squaring back her shoulders, and taking her backpack, she walked out of her room and down the stairs.

She closed the front door behind her and looked up at the car standing in front of her house. The convertible had the roof down and it gave Korra a very nice view of the driver’s profile. Asami was facing forward, softly tapping her fingers on the wheel. Her black hair was down, and her lips were a shade darker than usual Korra noticed. Not that she knew the exact shade of Asami’s lipstick, because she definitely did not know such a thing, not at all. She began walking towards the car and saw Asami turn to face her. Seeing the blush creep up on Asami’s cheeks was enough to ease Korra’s nerves as she opened the door and settled into the car.

“Hi Korra,” Asami said shyly.

“Hey Asami,” Korra replied with a grin. “So there’s this really cool movie spot, and I was thinking that we should pick up some burgers and head on over there?”

“That sounds great,” Asami said as she turned the engine on.

“Awesome, it’s over on seventh.” Korra watched Asami pull out onto the street, and admitted that the focused look Asami had on her face when she drove did things to Korra. She watched the girl driving out of the corner of her eye, smiling gently, and she mentally high-fived herself for getting up enough courage to ask Asami out.

They drove along the streets as the sun began to set, the traffic slowly condensing the closer they got to their destination. Several blocks before they arrived, Korra told Asami to go through a drive-through and got them both burgers and shakes. After getting the food and leaving the restaurant, Asami turned onto seventh.

“Okay, so where to next.”

“Make this next turn,” Korra said excitedly. She watched Asami’s face light up in a dazzling smile as they passed a ‘movies under the stars’ poster as they entered a college campus. They drove up to a parking lot, finding a decent spot, and got out of the car. Korra grabbed their bag of food and swallowing her fear, took Asami’s hand in her own. They walked to the grassy field where several groups of people were spread out on their blankets and found a nice spot near the back, where they wouldn’t be surrounded by others.

“This is so cool!” Asami said as she looked around the area, taking it all in.

“Yeah, I saw some posters about this place hanging around my neighborhood, and figured it would be a fun thing to do.” Korra took out a blanket from her bag and spread it out neatly.

“Thanks for taking me here.”

“My pleasure,” Korra said, while looking up at Asami with a smile. As they settled down and the movie began, Korra was blissfully aware that Asami’s knee touched Korra’s the entire time. After they finished eating, Korra leaned back on her arms and Asami followed suit. Their fingers brushed against each other, making Korra catch her breath as she felt Asami’s intertwine with hers. Within moments the movie was forgotten and Korra’s blues met Asami’s greens. The air seemed to still around them and the sounds of the screening receded into the background. Asami’s lips caught Korra’s attention, and she leaned forward. The kiss was soft and chaste, but it was the best kiss she ever had. She felt Asami smile against her and couldn’t help as her own lips formed a grin.

“Woah,” she heard Asami say.

“Asami? Do you want to go out with me tomorrow?”

“Well don’t you work fast,” she replied with a giggle, “yes, I’d love to.”


	25. I'm Sorry 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> get some crackers cause this shit is cheesy (what is dialogue?)

The sun’s rays slowly began to shine through the window and the curtain swayed gently in the breeze from the open window. Asami lay with Korra held snuggly to her, her green, tired eyes following the dust particles in the sunlight. Korra’s tears long dried while Asami’s never stopped. The massive headache that was invading her was the worst she’s ever had, and the guilt eating away at her made sure that she didn’t get a moment of sleep the entire night. Korra slept heavily the entire time and Asami didn’t know whether to be grateful that she was able to sleep, or feel terrible for wiping Korra out so much that she ended up utterly exhausted. She gently caressed her wife’s hair as they lay together, and turned her attention to the small picture frame on the dresser across the room. They stood facing each other, holding each other’s hands, and smiling widely. Their white dresses made Korra’s dark skin stand out in high contrast and Asami remembered the exact moment that she saw her bride at the altar, the first moment their eyes met, the absolute happiness and adoration on both their faces. The memory made this whole thing feel much worse and Asami didn’t think it possible.

The alarm clock blared through their apartment, the shrillness making Asami flinch before she slammed it off. Korra shifted slightly against her and slowly opened her eyes. She didn’t look at Asami, just started emptily across the room. Asami felt her pulse quicken, and all the emotions from yesterday came crashing back full force, but she wouldn’t let herself cry, if anything she would remain composed. Korra must have felt her heart speed up because she finally looked up from her spot on Asami’s chest and met her wife’s gaze. 

“Morning,” she said huskily, her voice still hoarse from the crying the night before.

“Hi,” Asami felt embarrassed at how weak and crackly her own voice sounded.

“You didn’t sleep.” It wasn’t a question, and Asami was aware that she probably looked awful, but the gentleness in Korra’s tone made a sliver of hope spark in her chest.

“I just…I messed up Korra. I’m so sorry.”

“Asami, can we not talk about it right now? I don’t want you to be late.” She took a deep breath and moved off of Asami to lie on her side of the bed. “We can talk after you get back from work.”

Asami felt her heart constrict as Korra still put her needs before her own, even as Asami hurt her. “I’m not going to work today.”

“Oh.”

“Sweetheart, how about I go make us some breakfast?”

“You don’t have to take a day off. I know that your project is time consuming.”

“I want to.” Asami leaned into Korra to give her a kiss, but Korra didn’t kiss back. She didn’t move away, but her lips stayed still, unmoving. Asami hid the hurt on her face as well as she could and got up to brush her teeth.

***

They sat at the table, the silence surrounding them was deafening. Korra looked at her plate as she picked at the food, not taking a single bite, and Asami looked at Korra, longing for her attention. The bouquet from yesterday caught Asami’s attention and she realized that those were the same type of flowers that Korra gave her the day she asked her to be Korra’s girlfriend. She remembered the words on the note and the food that must have taken Korra most of the day to make.

“Korra? How do I fix this?”

Not taking her eyes off of her rapidly cooling food Korra spoke, “it was our first anniversary. Our first, Asami. Yesterday marked exactly one year since our wedding. And you forgot. You tell me, how can you make this better?”

“Korra-”

Korra’s chair scraped against the floor as she stood up and carried her plate towards the kitchen counters. She shoved the food into the trash, all but threw the plate into the sink, and leaned onto the light granite surface. Asami watched as Korra’s knuckles whitened from the grip she had on the counter. 

“Korra.” Asami took her untouched plate and brought it over to the sink. She stood by Korra and took her hand gently. “I love you.”

Asami saw Korra’s jaw tense and her eyes clench shut. Asami waited a few seconds for Korra to reply. When no reply came she turned Korra towards herself and took her other hand. “I do. I love you so much. And I fucked up so badly. I know that. But you know that I love you, and I would never do anything to hurt you on purpose. I did and it will never happen again. I’m gonna do everything in my power to change. Okay?”

At this Korra’s eyes finally met Asami’s and she saw a new fierceness in the bright blues. “I don’t want you to fucking change Asami, because I love you, and I fell in love with you because you were just that, you, and I love that! What I want is to wake up and see you next to me in the mornings; I’ve been waking up alone for three months now! And I want to come home after conferences and meetings with Raiko and not wait till fucking eleven at night to have dinner with my wife! I want to see you for more than two hours a day and I want you to want that too!”

“I do want that-” Korra released Asami’s hands and began pacing the kitchen, gesturing wildly with her hands as she spoke, her voice growing in volume.

“And I want you to come home and not be exhausted, and I want you to hold me in bed and I want to have normal sex instead of quickies once a fucking week because you couldn’t stay awake enough for anything more! I want to be able to get together for dinner dates with Opal and Bolin, and go to matches with Mako, and I want to walk down crowded streets and hold your hand and have everyone see that I am yours and you are mine! And I want you to celebrate our first anniversary with me over a dinner and talk and laugh and then I want to make you feel good in our bed. I want to make memories with you.”

Asami followed the ranting woman with her eyes. She promised herself that she wouldn’t cry, but Korra’s wavering voice, and the anger and desperation laced into her tone was making it difficult. Her vision blurred over and a several tears dropped onto the tiles.

Korra turned to face her, her own cheeks covered in tear tracks, and grabbed Asami by the arms. “Asami, I want to have a family with you,” Korra rasped, her voice now completely broken. “I had all these plans I wanted to share with you after you became my wife, but I sacrificed them this whole time for you. And I know, a year of being married to you is the best thing that ever happened to me, and putting things on hold for a year is nothing compared to leaving you for three years, but I’m sorry! I’m so fucking sorry, Asami! …how could you forget the happiest day of our lives?” Asami dropped to the floor with Korra as the avatar’s knees buckled, and hugged her close. “It’s not fair Asami! Why can’t we just be happy?”

Asami wiped the tears from her cheeks, looked her in the eye and cupped her face. “I’ll do better, I promise. I’ll change my schedule, and I’ll delegate. From now on, I’m home seven o’clock sharp, and my weekends will be free, okay?” The guilt Asami felt didn’t ease as she spoke, but she knew that from now on she would put her family first, she would put Korra first. And maybe that was all she could do, and maybe that would even be enough.

Korra looked at her longingly and nodded slowly. She wrapped her arms around Asami tightly. They sat in their kitchen for nearly an hour before their rumbling stomachs made them get up and heat the food from last night. Asami moved the flowers from the counter to the middle of the table and Korra brought over their plates and they settled down next to each other, enjoying their overdue dinner, as they talked about the rest of their future together.


	26. Childhood Bully 2

Finals were over and neighborhoods around the campus flooded with students enjoying their freedom. Some went to bars, others to clubs, and movies, and parks. One particular group joined the masses at the beach. Two boys hauled a couple of grills to a cemented patch by the sand, a girl following them carried a large bag of coal and a large cooler filled with drinks, and the three girls in the rear of the group lugged bags of foods, and beach stuff. 

Korra put down the cooler in some shade and dropped the coal by Mako and Bolin before stretching out her back. “The weather is awesome today!”

Opal, Asami, and Mako’s latest girlfriend set up the towels in the sand and began helping set up their little site. Asami tossed hotdogs and burger patties at Mako, who caught it with ease, while Korra walked over to the bag with sunblock in it.

“Hey, Asami,” she gestured to the tube in her hand, “get over here.”

“Your crush is showing Korra,” Bolin said loudly, and while Korra blushed and glowered at him Asami moved towards her, taking off her tank top in the process.

“Shut up Bo, or I’ll tell Opal that you were the one who broke her mom’s meteor. Oopsy,” she said with a fake smile. Bolin noticeably shank, appearing even smaller than his girlfriend, which was honestly very impressive, and cowered behind his brother. 

“Come on, turn around ‘Sami,” Korra said at the pale girl in front of her, while Opal and Bolin had a little chat and Mako helped whats-her-name get a soda from the cooler.

“If I didn’t know any better, I’d have thought you’re doing that thing again.”

“What thing?” Korra asked nonchalantly.

“That thing where you still feel guilty about fifth grade and do things for me because of that.”

“What? I am so not doing that.” Korra replied as she squeezed some cream into her palm and began to rub Asami’s back.

“Yes you are Korra. Come on that’s in the past. Besides, if you keep doing that I’ll begin to think that you’re only my friend because of some stupid obligation you think you have,” Asami said in annoyance.

“Dude, you know that’s not true!” 

“Then stop doing it.”

“For your information, I’m putting sunblock on you because you’re whiter than Mako and I don’t want you to be extra crispy tomorrow. Besides, if you’re completely red then it’d be pretty hard finding you in your room. You’d blend right in. I’d have to send out a search party, and I’d get my dad’s army involved, and it’d just become an international incident. You’ll forever be remembered as the girl who needed a search-and-rescue cause no one could find her in her own room.” Asami laugh joyously and Korra moved her hands down to her lower back, rubbing the white substance into Asami’s skin. Korra was extremely grateful that Asami couldn’t see her right now and that everyone else was distracted, because for all her big talk, she was the only red one there.

After Korra finished up, while mentally forcing herself not to linger on the pale skin, Asami turned to her and took the tube of cream. “Your turn.”

Korra smiled goofily and lifted her muscle-tee over her head. Asami’s gaze lingered on the abs shifting and rippling, and they heard Mako shout at them, “Asami your crush is showing!”

Bolin high-fived him and the boys giggled at Asami who seemed very self-conscious all of the sudden. She poured some cream into her palm and tried her best to appear calm. “By the way, you’re the third girl Mako dated this month,” Asami addressed Mako’s current girlfriend. By the sound of arguing behind her, she succeeded in getting back at Mako.

Asami applied the sunblock to the sculpted back, running her fingers over the light, nearly white, ink decorating Korra’s entire back. “You really like my tattoo, don’t you.” Korra snickered.

“It’s just so fascinating,” Asami whispered softly.

“Well Miss Sato, I give you permission to admire my awesome back all you want.”

“You’re a dork.”

“Yeah, okay nerd.”

***

Asami finished up her hotdog and turned her attention to the girl sitting next to her. “Can I ask you something?”

Korra looked away from their friends horsing around in the water, and blue met green. “Sure.”

“Why did you have a crush on me when we were kids?”

Korra turned back towards the waves and sat quietly for a few seconds, thinking it over. “You were,” she paused, picking her words, “pretty and smart. And you always help our teachers after class, so I figured you were kind too. My fondest memory of you was when you singlehandedly managed to teach the whole class how to properly do the questions in a test. Do you remember that day?”

Asami shook her head and listened curiously as Korra chuckled softly continued. “I think it was math? No, it was science I think. Well anyway, we were having a test, and I sat behind you, remember? So ten minutes in, you look over at the paper of the kid next to you and you just stop everything you were doing. You turn towards him, and you face was just- you looked horrified.” Korra laughed and shook her head fondly. “So here we are, quietly writing, and you begin whispering to him. You start to explain how to do this one problem, and you were by far the worst whisperer I’ve ever met cause everyone can hear you, and the teacher obviously notices.” Korra began playing with the sand, letting the grains flow through her fingers and into the wind. “So she walks over to you and I remember being so worried that you would get in trouble, but she stops by your desk and furrows her brows, just listening to you explain this one problem. Soon enough, no one is paying attention to their tests, everyone is just listening to you whisper the explanation, and you say something and this kid from the other side of the room tells you to speak louder,” Korra faces Asami with a grin and excitement dances in her eyes, “and you were so startled. You looked around the room and, like, everyone is staring at you and listening, and our teacher is leaning over, looking at your paper. Long story short she asked you to show how to do it on the board and after that, the teacher just took the rest of class time to go over each question on the test with the entire class.

“And that was the day that I got a crush on you,” Korra said proudly.

“I don’t remember that day at all,” Asami said offhandedly as she eyed Korra affectionately.

“Really? That was my favorite day of school, like ever.” Korra dropped the last of the sand in her hands and laces her fingers through Asami’s. “And now, you’re my best friend and I’m like the luckiest person ever.”

“Can I ask you one more question?” Asami’s voice was barely audible.

“Shoot.”

“Do you still like me like that?”

Korra gazed into her eyes and a small smile played on her lips. “Yes.”

“Can I kiss you?”

“Yes.”

Asami’s heart resonated loudly in her head and she gripped Korra’s hand tighter as they both leaned in. Bringing her free hand to Korra’s jaw, Asami tugged her in the rest of the way and their lips connected. She didn’t notice Korra close her eyes, nor did she realize hers shut too. Korra was gentle and soft, and Asami felt her affection in every brush of their skin. They separated long enough for Asami to give her a warning.

“You better not be doing it again.” She said it playfully, but she knew that her heart wouldn’t be able to take it if Korra didn’t mean it.

“Asami, stop talking and get back here,” Korra mumbled against her lips. They kissed until they were out of breath, and then they kissed some more, and the only thing that made them stop was Opal shouting ‘Finally!’ as their wet and shivering friends walked passed them and away from the water.


	27. The Last Of Us

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning, there are The Last of Us: Left Behind spoilers, sort of.

“You know what the worst thing about this is?” Korra looked down at her arm as the blood trickled out of the punctures, tainting her dark skin.

Asami looked up at her, the bags under her eyes seemed darker, her skin paler. The bite on her palm was blistering, looking way worse than Korra’s bite did. At least Asami’s bleeding has slowed down by now, the blood having trouble leaking out through the cordyceps now surrounding the wound. Not that it mattered.

“What?” Asami replied weakly, her voice barely audible.

Korra looked at the dying girl’s hand intertwined with her own. The weakness in Asami’s grip broke her heart and made her want to scream and burn the whole world down to ashes. “I’ll get to watch everyone I’ve ever cared about die.”

“Hey,” Asami said gently, “you’re strong. You’ll get through this.” She put her free hand on Korra’s cheek and pulled her into a soft kiss. Tears fell down Korra’s cheek and she let out a sob.

“I don’t want to,” she choked out. She buried her face into Asami’s shoulder, and gripped her tightly. “I can’t do it Asami, I’m supposed to die. Why isn’t it getting worse?!”

“No Korra, this is good, you get to live. For both of us.” Korra whimpered as she watched Asami’s eyes struggle to stay open. She squeezed her palm harder trying to keep the love of her life awake. “You have to promise me that you won’t let me turn.”

“I can’t do that Asami. Please don’t make me do that,” Korra cried.

“I don’t want to be like them,” Asami said as her eyes began to drift shut.

“Keep your eyes open Asami, please. Just keep looking at me,” Korra begged and pleaded, “Please baby, please. Please!”

“I love you Korra.”

“I know, I love you too. Please Asami, just a few more minutes!” Korra’s sobbing mixed with her words, and Asami’s grip on her relented. “No, please, just one more minute! Asami!” Korra hugged her to her chest, and cradled her deathly pale face in her bloody hand. “No.”

She looked into Asami’s half opened eyes, the spark they had seconds ago now gone out. Through her sobs she reached for Asami’s belt, taking her gun out. She cocked the hammer and put the gun to Asami’s temple, her hand shaking so much that it was difficult to line the barrel up. She let the tears blur her vision and pulled the trigger.

0.0.0.0

Korra took the picture Asami took of the two of them from Asami’s bag and put it into her own, carefully so as not to mess up the edges. She gripped the half-cog pendant tightly in her hand, took one last look at the fresh grave, and turned away. Looking down the road, she took a deep breath, squeezing the necklace, before she began walking.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m sorry :)


	28. I Never Had a Girlfriend Before

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> wrt that thing you reblogged earlier about Asami being Korra's first female friend her age and her being confused about what platonic lady friendship looks like. I kind of headcanon that it was around when they all met Opal and she and Korra got along really well, that Korra started to realize that it was /different/ with Asami (but it took her a while longer to realize /why/ it was different)  
> Referenced post: http://korrasamishipper.tumblr.com/post/117779826285/simplykorra-sato-mobile-the-fact-that-asami

Korra walked down the halls of Zaofu her brows furrowed and her face scrunched up in thought. The sun was setting, and it was almost time for the dinner Suyin promised so she made her way to where the guards pointed her to go. In her concentration Korra almost missed the turn she was supposed to make, but it wasn’t her fault, it was Asami’s and Opal’s. Korra’s first session with Opal ended on a high note, with the girl being an absolute natural. Yes, this day was great and fun and full of surprises. Except she and Opal got along really well. Like really really well. They got along as well as Korra and Bolin did. And that was exactly the problem. Were girl friends supposed to feel like boy friends did? Because that was not how it was with Asami, at all. Korra absentmindedly licked and gnawed on her lips, anxiously playing with her hands behind her back. 

‘Okay Korra think. Today you’ve had a lot of fun with Opal. You were both friendly, and she told you a little bit about herself and you really liked her personality. Hanging out with her was fun, and new. New. Why the hell was it new?! You are best friends with the girlies girl ever for god’s sake. Asami’s first order of business every morning was freaking make up, this should not feel so novel. Her perfect, pretty make up. Wait what? Okay Korra you need to stop freaking out. Obviously it feels different because you just met Opal. And you weren’t jealous of her the first time you met her either. Okay, so maybe it’s just that Asami is not like anyone you’ve ever met before. She’s special. And intelligent, and awesome, and beautiful, and her lips are- whoa Korra what the hell. No, don’t go there. Apparently that’s not the friend zone, cause if it was then Opal would look attractive too. …but Opal doesn’t. Well she’s pretty and everything, but not your type. Not that Asami is! Okay, okay back up Avatar. Asami is your best friend. Best friends have a different set of rules. Right, cause Bolin totally had his own set of rules when he was your only friend during the whole Mako-Asami-drama-thing. What the hell does this all mean.’

Korra kept walking, not realizing that she now was completely lost and wondering, only snapping out of her daze when she collided with something very hard, and landed on her ass.

“Ow,” Korra mumbled as she rubbed her forehead from where it collided with the back of a guard’s helmet.

The guard turned quickly, pulling her helmet back up off her eyes, and rubbing her nose where the metal hit it.

“-Avatar,” she said in surprise as she realized who was on the ground. She quickly offered her hand to Korra, who gratefully took it and soon they were awkwardly staring at each other, not knowing what to do.

Korra realized that the woman looked familiar and something in her brain clicked. “Hey, you’re that dancing girl!” Korra exclaimed.

“Yeah,” she said with a chuckle.

“Nice to meet you, I’m Korra,” she said as she extended her hand. The guard shook it and smiled at Korra.

“Kuvira, pleasure to meet you.”

“So you’re a guard. That’s cool.”

“I’m the captain actually.”

“Oh, nice, nice.” They stood there for a few seconds, looking around uncomfortably, not meeting each other’s eyes.

“Well it was nice talking, I should probably check on the sentries.”

Just as Kuvira was about to turn, Korra thought of something. “Wait! Hold on, you have girl friends, right?”

“Um, no. I’m dating a man.”

Korra looked at her in confusion, “yeah okay, but like you have friends that are girls?”

“Oh, yeah of course.”

“Great! Can I ask you something?”

Kuvira looked at her uncertainly but nodded.

“Do you think any of them are very pretty?”

Kuvira narrowed her eyes at Korra. “Uh, sure?”

“Like, do you ever notice how great they look in some clothes, or the way they smell, or want to be really close to them all the time?”

“I don’t know what you’re assuming here, but I’m not attracted to my friends,” Kuvira said as she grimaced at Korra.

“I’m not saying you’re attracted to them. I mean like do you ever see them and your day just gets better? And you feel happy, and you just want to look at them all day?”

Kuvira crossed her arms, looking at Korra like she just streaked across the city or something. “Well, I feel that way more about my boyfriend, but I guess sometimes it’s like that with friends, occasionally.”

Korra thought for a second and once again addressed the captain, “So what you’re saying is those are things that you feel towards someone you like.”

“Yes, my boyfriend.”

“Right. But then why do I feel like that with…oh.” Korra’s jaw slackened and her eyes flew wide open. “Oooh. Oh spirits. Okay… Uh t-thank you captain, it was very nice talking to you, but I think I should get going.”

“You are going to Su’s dinner, right?”

Korra smacked her forehead and looked sheepishly at her. “Oh yeah, right! Which way was it again? Sorry.”

Kuvira told the strange girl the directions, and watched as she dashed away, down the paths leading to the dining hall. Kuvira sighed, shrugged her shoulders and turned back to do her rounds, deciding not to get distracted by her meeting , only looking back once and chuckling when Korra tripped over a stone, stumbling a bit but continuing on her way.


	29. A Shocking Mishap

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> prompt: Asami's glove malfunctioning and Korra lightning bending the electricity to save her.

Asami yelped as she threw the glove off of her hand. A slight sizzle was coming off the metal tubes and smoke wafted from the leather. Korra watched in amusement as Asami cursed under her breath and took a screwdriver that looked exactly the same as she was using before but smaller. Korra put the small marble she was messing around with away, getting up from the top of the workbench she was sitting on, and walked over behind her girlfriend, wrapping her arms around Asami’s waist. Asami turned her head a bit and Korra kissed her cheek sloppily.

“Ew, Korraaa,” Asami said with a giggle.

“Ew? Really Sato? My tongue has literally been all over you but this is ‘ew’. Okay I see how it’s gonna be.” Korra gave another wet kiss to Asami’s neck as the engineer squirmed away laughing.

“Korra, this is serious,” she says while trying to get her laughter under control, “this thing’s been shocking me left and right all week.”

“Why the heck were you wearing it all week then?”

“Because I put it on for maintenance and it shocked me so I spent all week trying to fix this stupid thing, and it’s still broken.”

Korra snickered and poked the glove curiously. Nothing happened and she got more daring putting it on.

“Korra don’t!” Asami ripped the glove off of her hand and placed it back on the table. “Are you insane?!”

“Asami, nothing happened. Don’t worry so much. It’s not like I’ll drop dead or anything.”

“Don’t even say that,” Asami said as her fun demeanor slipped away and something much sadder took its place. Korra hugged Asami tightly and buried her face in her neck.

“Hey, it’s okay. We’re okay. We’re together, everything is great, and nothing has tried to kill us in months,” Korra joked as she smoothed Asami’s hair down gently.

Asami, not appreciating the humor, pushed Korra away while pouting playfully and pointed to the door. “That’s still not funny. Now stop distracting me and go get me a drink or something.”

Korra pulled her in by the waist one more time giving her several small pecks. “Yes Miss Sato. What would you like to drink boss lady?”

“Well since you’re giving me such a big headache, at this rate I’ll need scotch.”

“Ha-ha. You’re getting lychee juice and you’re gonna like it.” Korra left the workshop as Asami childishly poked her tongue out at Korra’s retreating form. While the avatar was getting refreshments Asami turned back to the glove and began messing around with the valve. She replaced the singed parts and reassembled the triggering mechanism for good measure. At some point of her assembly, Korra returned with a tray with three glasses on it. Two with juice and one with scotch.

Asami eyed the alcohol and turned to Korra to ask her why she brought it, but as she turned away from the circuitry the wires accidentally crossed. The room lit up in a harsh bright light and Asami felt intense pain in her fingertips. In her shock she didn’t hear Korra shout and jump towards her. Within moments the pain receded to a dull ache and Asami realized that she was on the ground. She groaned as soreness emanated from her back from collapsing onto the hard floor, and tried to sit up. She looked around the room and her eyes found Korra’s. The avatar was sitting against the workbench Asami was just working at. Her hand was covered in soot, and a part of her armband was singed off. There was an angry red patch on the skin around the burnt cloth.

“Are you okay ‘Sami?” Korra asked tiredly.

“Yeah, are you?”

“Yeah.” Korra chuckled and rubbed her sore arm gently. “You know, when I mentioned that no one tried killing us in a while, I didn’t mean it as an invitation to do so.”

Asami joined her in soft laughter and moved over gingerly to Korra’s side. “I’m sorry.”

“It’s okay. But I think we should call an ambulance though.”

“Why?”

“You’re hurt. Look at your hands.” Asami looked at the angry red patches of skin on her digits and noticed that the skin was beginning to blister.

“Ouch, that actually stings like a bitch.”

“And I hurt my hand too so I can’t heal that well right now either.”

Asami eyed Korra’s harshly red wrist warily. “Hey Korra?”

“Mhmm.”

“Why are we so calm?”

“Well either we’re completely used to life-or-death situations or we’re in _shock_.” Korra turned her head to face Asami and wiggled her eyebrows as she grinned.

“Your puns are terrible. This isn’t even funny,” Asami said although she was grinning as well.

“Then why are you smiling?”

“Because nothing lifts the mood after near death like good ol’ humor. By the way, I wanted to ask you, why did you actually bring the scotch?”

“Because I was planning on giving you a massive headache when I came back, so I figured might as well get it now so that I didn’t have to go back for it later.” Korra reached up above her lowering the tray with the drinks to the ground and passing Asami her juice.

They sat in silence for a few minutes leaning onto each other, sipping their drinks.

“I think I should just build a new glove.”

“I really think we should get a doctor here.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> im punny


	30. Love Actually

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> prompt: Asami and Mako are best friends who meet Korra together/at the same time. They both fancy her but Mako manages to ask Korra out first. Asami acts weird and Korra wrongly thinks she likes Mako. Asami sets Korra straight (haha) by confessing with flash cards a la "Love Actually". But this one ends happily for Asami. -- Up to you how not to make Mako feel left behind/out.

“Asami!” Mako stormed through the college dormitory halls till he reached her room and banged loudly on the door. “I know you’re in there! Open the damn door!”

He began hitting the door again, ignoring the annoyed tenants peeking out of their rooms and complaining about the time being past midnight. The door’s lock clicked and Asami peeked out, her face streaked in tears.

“What the fuck did you do?! Korra just broke up with me for no reason and told me to ask you! What the hell happened?” Mako shouted in her face.

“Mako, not now,” she calmly replied, although silent tears still streamed down her cheeks.

“No, no, now is the perfect time for this! What did you do?”

“I told her that she shouldn’t be with you, all right?”

“What? Why?!”

“Because you two aren’t good for each other.”

“What the hell do you know about anything? Huh? You’ve been avoiding me ever since I got together with Korra, and now you broke us up?! This is not you.”

“Well then I’m sorry I fucked it all up! I’ll try to be more like myself next time and keep my mouth shut!” Asami all but screamed in exasperation finally breaking her falsely calm demeanor.

“But why?”

“Because I like Korra okay?! Happy now? I liked her since the first time I saw her, and if you haven’t butted into our conversation I would have been the one to ask her out you absolute fucking dick! That would be me right now by her side, not you! You don’t even love each other, you two are just messing around for the ‘fun’ of it! You know how I know? Because I’m her best friend and I’m the one she tells me every single detail of her relationship with you, yes Mako every single one. And I was content just being the one she confided in, but guess what Mako, she would have broken up with you anyway sooner or later because you don’t treat her like she deserves to be treated!”

“Why didn’t you just tell me that you like her?!” his voice quieted, “I would have ended it with her if you asked.”

“And what would I have said? ‘hey Mako, I’m totally in love with your girlfriend, do you mind dumping her?’ What was I supposed to do?”

“You love her?” His wide eyes would have been funny at any other time, now, however, the whole situation was far from laughter. Asami looked at the ground in defeat and as her tears fell to the ground. “Why did she break up with me?”

“She wanted to for a while, but she kept hoping you two would stop fighting. I told her she’ll never stop fighting with you because you two just don’t work.”

“That’s a bit of an overreaction for saying that, don’t you think?”

“I told her that several times. I was really against your relationship with her right away. I think she just grew tired of it.”

“Oh. Asami, you really fucked up.” He walked up to her and embraced her tightly, comfortingly. She didn’t return it but her head fell onto his shoulder and she began crying silently and apologizing for messing things up between them all. “Hey, it’ll be okay. You should apologize to her. She was really hurt when she called me earlier. Besides, it’s as you said, she doesn’t love me. …we were just having fun. …I’m sorry. If I knew how much this hurt you I wouldn’t have done it.”

“What am I going to do? She thinks I like you.”

They stood for a few minutes in silence with Asami leaning into Mako, and him in deep thought. “Okay don’t worry about this. You’ll fix this.”

“How?” she asked hoarsely.

“Go apologize to her.”

***

Asami stood outside Professor Tenzin’s house, underneath Korra’s second-floor window at two in the morning. She took a deep breath and let it out slowly to calm her nerves, failing miserably. Ignoring the urge to turn and run she picked up a pebble and threw it at the window. When no one showed, she threw another and another. Eventually Korra did come to the glass, but instead of opening it, she lowered the blinds.

Asami tensed her jaw and shut her eyes to stop herself from tearing up again, and took a seat on the edge of the picnic table in Tenzin’s yard, waiting patiently, all night if that’s what it would take. Korra peeked out several times, checking if Asami was still there. After nearly an hour, Korra angrily yanked the blinds up and threw open the window, the room’s lights illuminating Asami.

“What the hell do you want?!” she angrily whispered to Asami.

She stood up and picked up the large cards she brought with her, turning them to face Korra, and slowly began to show each one to Korra.

_I’m sorry for today, I was out of line to tell you to break up._

_If you really love him then you should be together and I won’t get in your way anymore._

_I only wanted what was best for you, and would never do anything to hurt you._

Korra’s anger seemed to seep away from her features as she read each card.

_I only did what I did because I couldn’t stand seeing you with someone that won’t love you_

_like you deserve to be loved._

_I love you Korra._ The girl’s gasp sounded loud against the silence of the night.

_You are my best friend, and I’ll keep being yours if you’ll have me,_

_but I love you. I love you more than anything, and I’ll do anything and everything for you._

_And being your friend is something that I love being._

_You don’t have to love me back, I don’t expect you to, just please forgive me._

Asami lowered the last card and held Korra’s watery gaze. She was determined, she needed to fix this because living without Korra at her side, whether as a friend or not, sounded pretty bleak. As seconds ticked away Asami’s hope wavered, and she began trembling as she tried to keep calm. She nervously tapped her foot as she waited for Korra to say something, but as Korra’s silence dominated the atmosphere, Asami’s eyes started burning. She bit her lip and clenched her fists to keep her hands steady. Her eyes pleaded with Korra’s teary ones, it hurt Asami seeing Korra so distraught and upset. When Korra kept quiet Asami smiled at her and nodded lightly as she turned and picked up the cards from the grass. She wouldn’t let herself cry yet, once she was out of Korra’s sight then she would go home and not come out for a few weeks to get over her broken heart. She made the pile neat and stood to leave, walking towards the gate.

“Wait,” Asami heard Korra whisper. She whipped around to see Korra nowhere in sight. She wondered if she misheard her, but the patio door opened a few seconds later and Korra walked out. “Do you mean it?”

“What?” Asami whispered, although it didn’t matter what it was because she meant all of it.

“That you love me.”

“Yes,” she said without hesitation.

“Why didn’t you tell me?”

“You were with Mako. I didn’t want you to feel like I was your friend just because of my feelings for you. It would have made everything awkward.”

“So instead you broke us up?” Korra asked with a chuckle.

“You kept thinking about ending it anyway and I just couldn’t see you this hurt. You don’t love each other, and you always yell and fight, and I love Mako but he’s a dick when it comes to relationships.” With the mood somewhat better, Asami felt more and more confident. “I don’t want you to feel that anything has to change now. I just want to be your friend, I promise.”

“What will happen to Mako?”

“What?”

“If I’m going to give dating you a chance, we’ll need to make sure he won’t be hurt.”

Asami stared at Korra in shock, unable to figure out just what this meant. “…wait…you want to go out with me?” she asked slowly, fearfully.

“That’s okay, right?”

Asami nodded dumbly.

“Great, Narook’s tomorrow at five.”

Korra smiled once and walked back inside. She turned back to Asami just before sliding the glass door shut and said “now get out of here before you wake everyone.”

Korra left her standing outside in awe, and as it all finally made sense to her, Asami laughed to herself giddily and walked the rest of the way back to her dorm in happy bliss.


	31. The Last Straw

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Lin gets a phone call about "some horny teenagers making out in a satomobile up on the ridge" and it's Korra and Asami.

“Chief? There’s another complaint about the license plate. The call came in a minute ago.”

Lin clenched her jaw tightly, so tightly that the muscles pulled like cords at the sides of her face. It was a wonder that her teeth were not yet grounded up into powder from the force she exerted on them. She growled and stormed out to her cruiser, ignoring the stares she received from her officers as she passed them. She got into the car, put a siren onto the roof and turned it on before storming out of the garage at crazy speeds.

The drive to the call took her all of five minutes and before long she was stomping through a parking lot to a light blue car. The top of the satomobile was drawn up, but the car was bouncing slightly as she moved closer. This was her last straw and in her anger she got into a stance and ripped the car door clean off its hinges, crushing it in midair just for the sake of making the lives of the people in the car harder than they needed to be. Two simultaneous yelps rang out through the lot.

“Lin?! What the hell!”

“Get out of the damn car Avatar,” Lin said, the strain to keep her voice level and not to strangle the strongest being in the world clearly distinguishable on her tense face. She turned and walked a few feet away from the vehicle, waiting for the women to put their shirts back on and tapping her foot impatiently. She turned back when she felt feet connect with the pavement and watched Korra drag her tank top over her head as Asami clipped her bra closed and fumbled in the backseat, where they were just messing around, for her shirt.

“What is wrong with you!” Korra said as she looked at the wrecked door and then at her girlfriend whose face was bright red, her blush reaching all the way to her chest which Korra was just fervently fondling not a minute ago. Lin just walked up to Korra, her face mere inches away from the surprised and confused Avatar’s, and took out a pad. She looked right into Korra’s eyes menacingly as she took out a pen and clicked it open. Then she turned her attention to the notepad and began writing something, checking a few boxes and writing down Asami’s license plate. She slowly and deliberately pulled on the edge of the paper, tearing it from the spine of the booklet and tucked it down the front of Korra’s shirt so that most of it still stuck out.

“This makes it the fourth time this happens. I swear on my badge that if I ever receive another call about someone being publicly indecent in _that_ car,” she pointed to the satomobile from which Asami was gingerly getting out while doing up the last few buttons of her dress shirt and tucking it into her skirt, “I will personally ship you back to the poles and revoke Sato’s license. Got it?! In fact in any vehicle under your names.” Without waiting for an answer, or acknowledging the pair of panties that fell out of the car as Asami slid out of the back seat, she turned on her heel and stomped back to her cruiser, driving off at dangerous speeds, the siren blaring down the street.

Korra stood frozen in place, her jaw limp as she stared after the retreating car. Asami snatched the flimsy undergarment off the ground in embarrassment and walked over to Korra’s side pulling the paper out of her shirt.

“What’s it say?” Korra asked weakly.

“She put down ‘Public Indecency’, and a fine for a lot of yuans. No, really, a lot.”

They stood in silence for a few more moments, neither ready to comprehend what just happened until Korra spoke up again. “I don’t think we should do it in the car anymore.”

“I think you might be right,” Asami said as she miserably eyed the warped metal clump that was her car door not five minutes ago.


	32. Space Marines

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: space marines AU :)

“Are you sure it will hold?”

“I attached it myself, geez. Why, are you scared that you’ll fall off?”

“I’m not scared of anything ‘Sami,” Korra said as she flexed her arms and winked at the pilot with a grin adorning her face. “Besides. It’s not like you can afford to lose me out there either. Not only am I the best Marine this army has ever seen, but I’m also the only reason you’re getting any in the sack.”

Asami scoffed at Korra’s innuendos and wiggling eyebrows and went back to checking that the cable was properly attached to Korra’s suit and the front of Asami’s ship. She tugged on the reinforced cord, satisfied with her work and threw Korra’s helmet at her, giggling as Korra fumbled trying to catch it. Korra scowled at Asami adorably and put it in place, the hiss from the locks escaping as the helmet snuggly fit onto her head. She checked a few settings on her suit and within seconds Asami heard her mic crackling, “after we do this, we are so taking a day off. In my room. Just the two of us. To have sex.”

“Yeah thanks I got it. Everything seems fine, you ready?”

Korra looked at her, Asami’s reflection staring back at the pilot from Korra’s black visor, and gave her a thumbs-up. “Ready! Oh and remind me to kill Mako and Bo for daring me to do this.”

“Hey, just be thankful that I’m the one piloting.”

Korra’s voice softened as she spoke through the com again, “I’m always thankful when it comes to you.”

Asami smiled at her, and gave a peck to her helmet where Korra’s lips would be. “Okay let’s go space-surf,” Asami exclaimed excitedly. She settled in her seat and lowered the airlock, as Korra climbed onto the metal hull in from of her, balancing herself, and locked her boots into the clasps Asami built in. The engine started up and the controls flickered as Asami flipped switches and pressed buttons. The ship lifted up, jostling Korra a little and gently moved forward, out of the hangar thought the force field, and into the void of the vast blackness of space.

***

The base was under attack, and the forces mobilized for defense as General Kuvira sent wave after wave of her army at them. Asami came back into the hangar of the battleship serving as their base and waited as yet another group of Marines got onto her transport. She was tasked with getting ground units into Kuvira’s main ship for an internal assault but things were proving difficult with the sheer numbers of enemy crafts surrounding her flight path. The last of the group got onto the cruiser and Asami closed the hydraulic doors in the back as she took off once again into the battlefield.

“Four minutes till destination!” she yelled into her coms. She flew in evasive maneuvers but tried to be steady enough to let her four gunmen easily take down as many enemy fighters as they could.

“Asami keep it steady!” Mako scolded from his position.

“If you would get rid of the enemy faster then I’ll fly straighter!” she shouted back in irritation.

“If you fly straighter then we’ll get rid of them faster!”

“Both of you shut up and do your job,” Korra scolded them. “Opal and Bolin don’t have any issues with Asami’s flying.”

Mako scoffed indignantly and grumbled, “you’re just defending her because she’s your girlfriend.”

Asami avoided a few more enemy ships as her crew defended the transport when all of the sudden their speed drastically dropped.

“Asami?” Bolin piped up, “what just happened?”

“They fired a damn jammer at us! Fuck it’s stuck to the hull, we’re gonna lose all power in less than a minute at this rate. Fuck!”

“I’ll shoot it off!” Bolin offered only to receive a warning from Korra.

“No!! I see it, it’s by the engine. Do not shoot Bo, I repeat do not shoot.”

“If I don’t we’re dead anyway, we’ll be sitting ducks!”

“I got an idea,” Korra said.

“Korra, no. You are not doing it,” Asami warned.

“You don’t even know-”

“Oh, I know what you’re thinking and I said no! This is not a dare and it sure as hell not a game. You will be out there while under fire and I took off the leg clasps, you’ll have nothing holding you down.”

“We still have the cable. It’s safer than shooting the thing off Asami! If I mess up, or fly off or whatever, then Bo will try to get it, but this way is safer.”

“For who?!”

“For every single person on this ship, including me! Now open the lock, I’m already strapped in.”

“When-”

“While you were yelling at me. Asami I promise I’ll be careful.”

After a few seconds of radio silence the airlock hissed and Korra stepped through it with a heavy sigh. “I love you ‘Sami,” Korra whispered, not knowing if the coms even caught it.

“I love you. Please be careful.”

“Aren’t I always?” Korra joked, as she locked the gate behind her and opened the outer hatch. The cable that tethered her to the ship floated next to her as she took the first careful steps out of the hull. Grappling to the handles by the hatch she pulled herself out and began to make her way around the constantly slowing ship. She got around to the front without much trouble, but with fewer nooks to grab onto, navigating the constantly lurching craft became trickier. After yet another near-slip Korra looked up to the windshield, meeting Asami’s gaze. The pilot looked terrified, and Korra could read the plea in her eyes as the green eyes bore into the blues hidden by the visor of her helmet.

“I’m okay Asami,” Korra reassured her. “Just a few more feet, see?” She kept talking to Asami as she moved closer to the gadget stuck to the metal of the ship. The pilot was stuck between driving and checking on Korra, so the marine spoke to let Asami know she was still there without her having to look. The ship was drastically slow now and Korra could hear that her crew was overwhelmed with the enemy fighters. It seemed like more and more blasted through the defense they put up and their shots were getting dangerously close and more accurate. Korra heard Asami gasp as a laser hit too close for comfort and then felt a sharp pain in her waist as another hit her. The beam penetrated her body shield and the suit and she watched as a few droplets of her blood floated away from her. Her force field quickly closed up and the heavy pressure from the vacuum receded.

“I’m okay,” Korra said through gritted teeth as she resumed crawling and began to reach out for the jammer. “Asami, I can’t reach it, I’ll need to let go of the ship.”

“No, get back in, you’re hurt. Bolin will shoot it.”

“I’m still attached to the cable, I’ll be okay.”

“Korra, no.”

“I won’t do it if you don’t let me, but this is our best shot. I swear to you, I’ll be okay. Please Asami. I can do this. You’re my pilot, you have my back, remember?”

“Please I’m begging you, just come back.”

“You got it boss.” Korra pushed off her spot towards the enemy device and grabbed onto it. “Okay, I’m pulling it out.” Korra tried to tug it, but the metal encased itself too far into the ship. Korra felt the engine go quiet more than heard it and in a moment of desperation to save her friends, her love, she put all of her weight into pulling on the jammer and pushed off with her feet planted firmly on the ship’s body. She felt it give but the moment of triumph quickly faded as she got carried out into space. The cord yanked on her belt and all the air left her lungs at the rough maneuver. Blinding pain shot through her side and she yelled out as she doubled over and grasped her wound. She faintly heard Asami yell her name, but all her focus was directed to not getting ripped away and falling into endless abyss surrounding her. After she got her bearings once again she began to pull herself in, but it was slow going with one arm still holding her side.

“Asami start the ship, I’ll be fine.”

“No I’m waiting till you’re inside!”

“I am fucking tied to the damn ship, we’re minutes away from the destination, and I will definitely not be okay if the ship explodes, not start the damn ship!”

“…okay.”

The craft moved forward once again, although slower than Korra would have preferred, and she used the last of her energy to pull herself towards the airlock. Once inside, she let the air get vacuumed in and removed her helmet, happy to breathe somewhat fresher air.

“I’m inside ‘Sams.” Korra chuckled as she felt the ship speed up the second she said the words. “Told you I’d be okay.”


	33. I Never Had a Girlfriend Before 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> prompt: pst hey *slides you $20* think you can continue that prompt with korra realizing her feelings for asami are not platonic please? i'd like to see how that nerd handles it when she's faced with asami at dinner

The dining hall was lavishly decorated with staff bustling about carrying drinks and plates of amazing looking food. She got there just in time thanks to that guard captain lady, and looked around for a seat. Her eyes gravitated to the girl that’s been plaguing her thoughts so much this evening and just lately in general.  Asami looked up at her and smiled widely before sticking her tongue out playfully, and Korra couldn’t help it but give her the crooked grin that Asami seemed to like so much. She was about to sit next to her when trepid, irrational thoughts entered her mind.

_What if she figures it out! Figures what out? I don’t even know what ‘it’ is. Do I like Asami? When did this even happen? It’s fine Korra, calm down, take a deep breath and sit next to her like nothing’s changed. Oh spirits did things change?! They did, didn’t they…_

Korra didn’t get a chance to further mentally torture herself because Mrs. Suyin broke her concentration and called her over to her side, offering her the seat of honor to the matriarch’s right. Korra let out a relieved breath, smiled widely, and took the offer, not wanting to insult their host, because that was definitely the only reason that she took that seat and not the one next to Asami, who was sitting next to –Mako. The same Mako that had spent the whole day with the engineer today, Korra realized. Wasn’t he supposed to be awkward and uncomfortable around them, why was he being so chummy with her? An irrational urge to earthbend their chairs apart overtook her, but the chef entered just as she was about to move her fist. Regaining her composure and scolding herself for being clingy, she shook away her worries and tried to focus on what was being said. The chef said something about root salads and pea tendrils, and Korra began to grab a piece off the plate carefully, focusing her attention anywhere but the far left corner of the table where a certain someone was holding a quiet conversation with their shared ex.

_Spirits! Mako is literally our ex! What does that mean? Is everything even more awkward now? No, not if I don’t make it. I just have to be calm and collected. Phew, take a deep breath Korra. You can do this. Just do everything you did before today and it’ll all be fine! Completely, absolutely fine._

Just then Su began to talk to Korra, telling her about her husband’s work and asking her about her mission to find airbenders. Korra was glad for the distraction, but upset at how her journey across the kingdom was going. She mentioned the Earth Queen and that seemed to spur Su on, sparking an argument between the Beifong sisters which was interrupted by non-other than Varrick.

“Sorry we’re late everyone!”

Bolin gasped excitedly, as he saw the businessman walk in. “Varrick!”

“What are _you_ doing here?” Asami asked incredulously.

“Great question Asami. I mean, what are any of us doing here?” he asked distantly as Korra rolled her eyes at his existentialism, “wow... Food for thought. Anyhoo, how’s our company doing?”

Within seconds Korra’s focus went back to Asami, who was now angry and _fuck she’s so hot when she wants to rip someone’s head off!_ Asami and Varrick bickered, and then Varrick claimed that he was never convicted, effectively making Mako speak up.

“Uh, that’s because you escaped prison,” he said, coming to Asami’s aid. _No, dammit Mako, let Asami yell at him some more!_ Korra continued spacing out, watching Asami dreamily when Su explained why Varrick was there. Varrick started talking about magnets, tossing one nonchalantly across the room, and nearly hitting one of the twins in the face much to their annoyance, and Lin, finally reaching her boiling point, stood in rage after telling everyone off, and stormed out.

Korra, feeling guilty for not taking control of the, obviously, unstable situation, and instead focusing on the beautiful girl, was about to chase the chief when Lin slammed the door behind her. Korra collapsed back in her chair with a huff. The rest of the dinner was strained and as soon as it was over Korra quickly left, to give herself some time to figure out what just happened. She ended up having a conversation with Suyin, and after learning of her past adventures that led the matriarch to building her family, Korra slowly began thinking of what it would be like to have Asami as her family. She wondered the grounds, allowing her thoughts to run rampant in her head.

“Hey Korra.” The voice made her freeze and she turned quickly to see Asami walk towards her.

“Hi,” she managed to squeak out.

“That dinner was something, huh?”

“Yeah, I did not see Varrick coming.” Korra felt the tension leave her body and relaxed as she always did when the other girl was around.

“I don’t think anyone did,” Asami said with a chuckle. They stood in place smiling at each other, and Korra felt the need to break the silence.

“Want to take a walk? It’s really nice out here.”

“I’d love to.” Korra grinned at Asami and extended her arm as Asami wrapped hers around it. They walked off to the dusky gardens and their laughter resonated throughout the empty courts. Korra felt at ease and Asami’s arm in hers made her feel nice. _Maybe this whole crush thing won’t be so bad._


	34. The Fire Ferrets

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Korrapal AU - Fangirl Opal impersonates as a journalist so she can talk to her all-time favorite rock star (and crush), Korra.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote this one like 9 months ago but forgot to post it cause it wasn’t under my fic tag

Opal walked briskly to the side entrance of the venue as she spotted the bouncer talking to a group of people. They all held out their passes and he let them in one by one.

Opal nervously fumbled with the band around her neck as she lifted the fake pass that hung from it, the word ‘PRESS’ written on it diagonally in purple letters, and showed it to the bouncer as she walked up the small step.

“Come on in miss,” he waved her in.

Once inside, she let out a deep breath and a grin found its way onto her face. She actually did it, she thought to herself, she got in without any problems and now she’ll finally meet the “Fire Ferrets” in real life. She felt giddy thinking about it as she walked down the poorly lit hall that led to the venue itself, the sounds of a gathering crowd growing louder and louder as she approached it. The place was dark, the only lights were pointing to the stage upon which some opening band was setting up with the technicians. Opal weaved through several busy crewmembers and carefully avoided the wires that littered the floor, as she altered her course towards the door at the back of the room. The room was basking in light compared to where Opal was just walking through, and she could make out a figure twirling drumsticks in his hands as he sagged on a tiny couch.

“Oh my gosh! You’re Bolin!” her hand clasped her mouth shut as she realized how fanatical she sounded. “I mean, hey,” she sheepishly corrected herself, trying to sound nonchalant.

Bolin stared up at her, his cheeks turning pink and quickly stood. “Why, hello there,” he flashed her a cocky grin. “What’s your name?”

“It’s Opal. I love your band,” she uttered.

“Thanks, so I see you’re the press.”

Opal felt her pulse quicken, “yeah…I…um…ah-”

Bolin gave a hardy laugh, “I knew it! That’s one way to sneak in I guess.” His grin never wavered as he spoke to her, “Hey, you want to see the rest of the band?”

“Really?” Opal’s eyes bulged, and she didn’t believe her ears.

“Yeah, come on.”

They walked down the hall and Bolin stopped in front of an ordinary door, and walked in. Opal followed him and she realized that they were in the band’s dressing room. She looked around and spotted Mako, the band’s vocalist and bass player. “Yo, Mako. We have a fan here to meet us,” Bolin announced and walked over to his brother, who was fixing his hair in the mirror, patting him on the shoulder as he passed him to find Korra.

“Um, hi,” Mako seemed unsure of what to do as he extended a palm in her direction and shook her hand hesitantly. They stared at each other in silence for several moments, before Opal noticed movement in her peripheral. She turned and blood drained from her face. In front of her was Korra, in her bra, pulling on a tank top as she strode towards them. Her stomach was defined and her arm muscles flexed as she lowered the shirt over her head.

“Mako, I think I’ll wear the blue shirt today,” she said looking down at her chosen garment, oblivious to the girl facing her slack jawed. Mako cleared his throat and Korra looked up in his direction, her gaze resting on Opal.

“Who’s this?” Korra asked, sounding taken aback.

“Some fan Bolin brought,” Mako replied and went back to styling his hair.

“Oh, cool, what’s your name?”

Opal didn’t hear the question, and instead just stared at the guitarist, stammering a little as her brain tried to restart itself. Korra looked at her, confused and waved her hand in front of Opal’s face.

“Opal! My name is Opal,” she shouted as she realized what was happening.

Korra chuckled and said, “you’re adorable. It’s cute when fans get flustered.”

Opal felt herself get red and stood there not knowing what to do.

“Hey! You found Korra,” Bolin said happily as he wondered back into the room. He walked over to them and put his arm around Korra’s shoulders. “So here we all are!” he said in Opal’s direction. Both Bolin and Korra had huge grins on their faces as they began chatting up the girl in front of them.

After several minutes, there was a knock on the door, and a tall elegant girl walked into the room, “guys you’re on in ten.”

“And this,” Korra pointed to the girl in the doorway, with admiration in her eyes, “is our lovely manager, Asami Sato. She’s the fourth member of the Ferrets.”

Opal waved at her, and she waved back before excusing herself and walking out of the door as quickly as she came in.

“She’s always super busy,” Bolin chimed.

“Well it was nice meeting you, Opal, but we have a show to play,” said Mako as he walked through them grabbing Bolin on the way, and followed Asami out the door.

“It really was nice meeting you,” said Korra, as she walked over to the vanity mirror and shuffled some stuff around. When she returned she had a piece of paper in her hand and a marker, as she wrote something down. “Now, what I’m about to give you is super-duper secret so don’t show it to anyone, ok? Don’t open it until I’m out of the room though.” Korra folded the paper in half and handed it over to Opal before leaving the room.

Opal slowly unfolded the note and froze. On the paper there were written ten digits. Best concert ever.

***

**_Bonus scene!!_ **

“Korra did what?!” Asami’s face contorted in anger as she clutched Bolin’s shirt at the collar.

“Yeah, she gave her cell to that girl and now they’re on a date,” Bolin answered quickly, fear dancing across his face, his hands up in defense.

“But, why?” her anger melted into despair, and Bolin took the chance to get out of her death grip.

“Why not? I mean she’s totally hot,” he blatantly stated. “Actually funny story, I was gonna ask her out too, but Korra beat me to it.”

Asami turned her back to him and her shoulders sagged. Bolin heard her sniff. “Hey,  Asami? Are you ok? What’s wrong?” Bolin gently brought his hand to her arm and gave a supportive squeeze.

“Nothing, everything is freaking great,” she replied, her voice thick with emotion. A jolt went through Bolin’s head and he mentally face-palmed himself.

“You like Korra, don’t you,” he asked softly.

Asami tensed up and whirled back around to face him, “what? No!” But her teary eyes and red nose gave it away. “Bolin, what’s wrong with me? She’s my best friend, and I’m acting like a spoiled brat. I waited too long and now I don’t have her anymore.”

“Oh come on, it’ll be ok,” he said as a grin spread over his features. “Come on, I know what will make you feel better. I replaced Mako’s gel with glue let’s go watch him freak out.”

 


	35. The Tales of Raava

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No prompt this time I just wanted to write this cause I need this to happen at some point in time.

Korra was settled onto the hard wooden floor of the pavilion in a lotus position, meditating in the waning light of the evening sky. With the world finally in a peaceful state, Korra had more than enough time to relax and explore the full potential of the Avatar’s abilities, which meant that more often than not meditating meant speaking with Raava. It was difficult at first to get her to open up, but little by little the spirit began to open up. The tales Raava told were often fantastical, and nostalgic, and even though Korra no longer had a connection to the past Avatars, neither did Raava, and so they both felt a little less alone together.

A light breeze blew through Korra’s short hair and she wrinkled her nose as the strands settled over her closed eyes, tickling her. She felt someone settle next to her with a barely audible thump and another breeze.

“Hi Korra,” a tiny voice spoke beside her, the words thick with a childish lilt.

“Hey Rohan,” she answered with a small smile on her lips.

“Are you talking to the spirit lady again?” he asked curiously.

“Yeah, she was just telling me about her past.”

“Like when she was a little kid?”

“Sort of I guess.”

“Can she tell me too? I’m bored,” he complained. She cracked open one eye, the light of the Avatar state  from both her half-opened eye and the glow of her outlined torso casting a shadow behind the boy, and smirked when she saw his bored expression, as he rested his head in his palm and pouted. What was even funnier was the large bright purple stain all over his cheek and the light dusting of pink over his dark hair.

“What happened to your hair?” she asked, chuckling at him.

“Asato let Ikki put makeup on her and I helped.”

“Did you paint my girlfriend?” She asked with faux seriousness, almost breaking her serious façade at his inability to remember Asami’s name even after knowing her his entire life.

He shrugged and stood up, climbing onto Korra’s shoulders and leaning over her to look at her eyes. He squished her cheeks between his tiny palms and shook her face a little. “Hey Avatar lady! Tell me a story! Korra’s stories are bo-ring!” Korra felt Raava laugh as the boy knocked on her forehead. “Is she even in there?”

“Raava, do you mind?” Korra spoke within herself. No one other than Korra ever attempted to talk with Raava. Asami gave Korra space whenever she decided to spend time with the spirit, and Tenzin felt that Raava was too important and ethereal to be chatted up. The rest of her friends just never bothered.

“ _No, it’s okay_.” The amusement in the spirits voice made Korra’s heart soar. Whenever Raava spoke to her, she always talked in a powerful tone, emotions hidden well behind eons of practice, so any small show of emotion made Korra feel happy, more connected to the powerful spirit, to her other half.

Raava began to speak as Rohan clambered off Korra and began to trace the lit up patterns on Korra’s back soothingly, his little fingers pushing into Korra’s skin with childlike curiosity. “ _How about I tell you a story about how I defeated my greatest nemesis with the help of the first Avatar?_ ” Raava spoke through Korra.

“What’s a nemensis?” he asked, his finger never slowing as he dragged it over the fabric of Korra’s tunic.

“My most evil, worst enemy.”

“Ooohh! I know what a nemesnis is! Mine is Poki. He keeps stealing my coloring inks,” Rohan grumbled.

“ _Yes, a little like that, except mine is much more evil_.”

“Like Korra’s bad guys?”

“ _…Yes_ ,” she replied sadly. “ _Just like Korra’s_.”

“I don’t like Korra’s bad guys. Dad said that they made Korra go home for like my whole life,” he said incredulously, the volume of his voice rising. “And I actually like her! Oh and Asnami. She’s okay too I guess.”

“It’s Asami, Rohan,” Korra corrected as she chuckled.

“That’s what I said.”

“ _Well this story takes ten thousand years before Korra became the avatar. And so far it actually ends with Korra defeating him. I’m sure you already know the ending to that story_.”

“Is it the one where Korra became giant and blue? Jinora told me like a bajillion times!” he groaned.

“ _Yes, that one, but our battle began many, many thousands of years ago._ ”

“Whoa, Korra how old are you?”

“I’m twenty-one. The avatar is almost ten thousand years old though.”

“But you’re the avatar.”

“When one dies another is born.”

“Hmmm, I see,” he said tapping hit chin seriously, looking like he was mauling it over. “Okay, you can tell me the story, but it better be good!” He wagged his finger at Korra, and then leaned back on his arms getting comfortable.

Raava began telling her tale, leaving the boy entranced and managing to make him sit still for the longest he’s ever been. Eventually the last lights of the sun faded and Jinora walked up to them looking for Rohan. Surprised that Raava was telling stories, Jinora lifted Rohan onto her lap, and while scratching his scalp gently, she too began to listen intently. Korra could feel Raava’s happiness soar, her chest felt lighter and she could hear that Raava was just into telling her tale as the kids were listening to it. Ikki and Meelo joined them minutes later, probably hiding from their mom and the bedtime curfew, and were soon followed by Asami who volunteered to help Pema look for the missing kids. An hour more flew by when Raava finished her tale. Meelo was snoozing with his head in Asami’s lap, while Rohan laid sprawled on the floor. Ikki and Jinora were leaning against each other listening intently and Asami was gently playing with Korra’ hand and looking intently at the white glowing eyes.

“ _I think it’s time for bed for all of you,_ ” Raava said quietly.

“You’re probably right,” Korra laughed as Meelo turned into Asami hugging her waist as he mumbled something in his sleep. “Alright little man, let’s get you away from my lady.” Korra picked Meelo up and Asami let the sleepy Ikki lean on her, while Jinora cradled Rohan’s small form gently. The group walked back to the temple, dropping off sleeping and sleepy children one by one, until only Korra and Asami were left.

As the girls entered their room and Asami went to the bathroom to get ready for bed, Korra sat down on a chair by the window and turned her attention to the light spirit. “Thanks for today, I think the kids really enjoyed themselves.”

“ _It was fun. It’s been too long since I’ve spoken to anyone._ ”

“I know. Did you at least enjoy yourself?”

“ _Yes. It was a bit tiring though, I think I’ll rest for a few hours._ ”

“That’s babysitting for you,” Korra said laughing. “I hope we can do this again soon. I mean you’re family, so you should be a part of it.”

There was a moment of silence and Korra got nervous that she pushed Raava too far too quickly, but the spirit seemed to be strangely excited as she answered, “ _I’d love to. There is actually a really great story about the time Wan got stuck inside a tiger whale!_ ”

Korra chatted with Raava, while she waited for Asami to be done, and when she went to sleep that night, she felt light and happy, and really really glad that Raava decided to speak with her after staying silent for so many years.


	36. Please Be Quiet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: "we have apartments next to each other and sometimes you’re blasting shitty music but other times you’re jerking off and that’s even louder than the music please quiet down" with Asami being the one blasting music, please?

It was Saturday morning again, the morning after a Friday night, which Korra always spend drinking with her friends. A Saturday. Morning. Korra’s sacred time, reserved for sleeping and binging on Netflix. It was not, however, a day on which Korra wanted to be woken up at nine am to shitty music and loud moans, _again_.

She groaned loudly, putting her pillow over her head to drown out the loud techno music blaring through the walls, and grit her teeth as the bass drop made her pillow vibrate and shake. She held the pillow tighter, but all hope of sleep had slipped away when Naga began barking at the evil wall.

“Naga, girl, please I am begging you, stop,” Korra mumbled. Naga whined at Korra’s reprimand and instead of resuming her barking came over to Korra and began licking her face. “Naga, go away.” The dog didn’t relent and instead began to pull the covers off of her owner. “I get it, you don’t like the music, but for the love of Raava, please let me sleep,” Korra said sleepily. The music faded out from one song to another, loud beats separating the tracks, and the bass got heavier. Korra braced herself for the worst, squeezing the pillow over her head, when once again Naga stormed off and began to bark as yet another loud moan overpowered the volume of the shitty music.

“For fuck’s sake!” Korra threw the pillow off of her and angrily yanked on her sweats, not bothering to even put on a shirt over her bra, and stomped over to the neighbor’s door. She banged on the wood loudly for a few seconds, the door creaking under the strain of her fist, and stared at it intently, her brows furrowed. The music quickly cut off and she heard a few thumps from the inside of the now silent apartment. She braced herself for the argument she was about to have and listened as the locks of the door were hastily undone. The door slid open to reveal her disheveled, attractive neighbor clad in a short nightgown and completely out of breath, looking Korra over and apparently lingering on her exposed torso, and that was all Korra needed to set her off.

“What the hell lady? It’s morning! I get it you make some guy a very lucky lad every freaking weekend, but do you have to be so fucking loud?”

The girl stared blankly at the seething Korra for a moment and then stuttered out a confused reply, “What? What guy? I’m just listening to music…” Korra could see the red creep into the woman’s cheeks and rubbed her temples in exasperation.

“If you like listening to music during sex then be my guest, but just be _quieter_ , please.”

“Oh my god, I was that loud?” the girl squeaked out, covering her crimson face with both palms. “I’m so sorry! I swear it won’t happen again.” Korra could have sworn that she heard her mumble “That’s it, I’m gonna have to move out and never be seen by civilization again” under her breath.

Korra’s anger seeped out of her, reminding her of her exhaustion, and now she felt guilty for embarrassing her extremely hot neighbor too. “Look, it’s fine. I just have a major hangover, and my dog hates your music and I just couldn’t take it anymore. All I ask is for some quieter music, and maybe tell you friend to go easier on you or something. Besides, he can’t be _that_ great.”

Korra saw the woman swallow heavily and bite her lip anxiously, and that’s when it hit her, “Oh shit, there’s no one with you?! Woah. Okay, wow. Uh- you must really know your body to get that loud. Heh. Phew, okay, wow…,” Korra rubbed her neck and exhaled loudly, fully aware that she was now also very red. The two of them stood there awkwardly not breaking eye contact, and Korra was sure that the woman was sweating almost as much as Korra was right now. “I’m just gonna leave you to it, don’t worry about the music.”

She hastily turned and nearly jogged back to her room, fully aware that the woman was still staring at her the entire way. She smiled sheepishly, and mostly apologetically, when she turned back as she was about to walk through her own door and their eyes met yet again, and closed her door quickly not wanting to spend even one more second in that awkward situation.

She leaned back against her door, thinking over what just happened, and decided that she didn’t, in fact, know what to do right about this situation, but what she did know was that she could never face her hot neighbor ever again.

“Naga, I think we’re going to start jogging early on Saturdays from now on.”


	37. Please Be Quiet 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I think you guys will love this one. It’s a continuation of the previous one. Prompt: “We live in adjacent apartments and one day I accidentally knocked a hole in the wall and into your living room I’m really sorry oh my god you’re naked” AU

It was a Saturday morning, the sun was coming up and everything was quiet in the building. That is until the elevator dinged and its doors opened to a very tipsy Mako stumbling out and half carrying a completely plastered Korra. He trudged a few steps forward, struggling under the heavy weight of the unsteady girl. The journey to Korra’s door was long and difficult but they managed with only minor hits and bruises. The task of sticking the key Korra gave him for emergencies into the lock was a bit more impossible, but after five very long and frustrating minutes, Mako finally decided to lower Korra to the floor for a minute, well more like accidentally drop her as she let out a pained groan, and the task became much more manageable.

He hefted her back up, slamming himself back into the wall inadvertently as she fell onto him again, and finally managed to get her into her room and finally bed. He stumbled back out using her locked the door and left.

It was several hour later that Korra woke up to the sound of music playing through the wall, and Naga liking her face and wining. Korra felt a strange sense of deja vu but her alcohol riddled brain struggled to think so she didn’t. She closed her eyes again, hoping to pass out and sleep for the rest of the weekend, but just as her eyes were about to shut Naga sneezed in her face. The sound and the feeling of moisture spraying onto her face startled her and out of pure instinct she swung out of bed, eyes wild and fists ready. Her unfocused gaze landed on a dark figure standing by the wall and adrenaline coursed through her blood as she attacked the stranger.

With a sickening thud her fist landed into the dark jacket that was hanging on the wall, which she punched really very hard, and broke through the plaster and wood of the wall. Two loud yelps resounded as the plaster crumbled around Korra’s arm, one of pain and one of surprise. Korra could feel her whole hand throbbing as she tried to take her arm out of the wall, every move agonizingly painful but she was also drunk so leaning away from the wall and landing on her ass wasn’t a problem. She took a moment and stood back up, using everything around her to balance herself to her best ability, and cradled her mangled arm to her chest with a wince.

The pain sobered her up a bit and she moved over to the gaping hole the size of her bicep and looked through it. What she saw was not what she expected to see at all. Her beautiful neighbor was staring back at her from where she was sitting on her own bed, clutching the covers to herself, with a look of pure confusion on her face.

“Hi beautiful neighbor,” Korra said liltingly and smiled forgetting about her hand for the moment.

“Hi,” the woman squeaked.

“I’m really sorry about your wall. You room looks really nice.”

“What the heck just happened?!” her neighbor asked, panic seeping out of her tone.

“Oh, um…” Korra moved her face away from the hole and looked around the place before leaning back in. “I think I punched a hole through our wall.” She put her good hand into it and wiggled her fingers. “See? It’s holey,” she said with a gleeful giggle.

As she pulled her hand out, she braced herself with her injured one and felt a shock of pain go up to her shoulder. “Ow, I think I hurt my hand,” she said drunkenly as she finally looked at her injury. The knuckles were bloodied and scraped and a couple of fingers were angled weirdly. A few shallow gashes lined her forearm from where it scraped on the plaster and wood separating the rooms. “Can you take me to the hospital?” she asked the woman as her eyebrows furrowed while she looked at her hand some more as if she wasn’t able to comprehend exactly what was happening.

“Of course!” Korra heard a worried reply. She heard movement through the gap and looked up just in time to see her neighbor stand from her bed, the sheet still held to her chest, and quickly walk to her closet. On her way there the sheet got snagged on the edge of the bedframe and with the woman’s fast momentum she wasn’t able to react fast enough to hold on to the covers as they yanked away from her. In that moment Korra’s brain short-circuited and all she could focus on was the amazing body that was now on display in front of her. The girl made eye contact with Korra and then all but jumped into her closet with a distressed yell, coming out a minute later dressed and blushing heavily. Korra watched her jog out of the room and a sense of loneliness and sadness washed over her. It didn’t last long, however, as she heard a knock on her door.

It took her longer than she would have liked to get to the door and the pretty lady but she managed and finally unlocked the door after several tries. She made a mental note, which she would definitely ignore later, to never go drinking with Bolin again. When the door opened and she came face to face with her neighbor liquid courage kicked in and she leaned against the threshold trying to appear cool except her shoulder slipped from it and she ended up ramming face first into the wooden door frame. “Ow,” Korra groaned as she felt herself being pulled up to a more balanced position.

“Oh spirits are you okay?” asked her neighbor’s heavenly voice.

“I’m great, and how are you doing?” Korra replied, enjoying the feeling of leaning into the hot girl’s side.

“Come on, my car is in the garage. Where are your keys?” Korra reached into her pocket with her bloody hand, ignoring the intense discomfort she felt since her other arm was hefted over the other girl’s shoulder and Korra was not about to sacrifice that. She winced as she pulled her hand out of the pocket, pulling on the damaged skin, and felt her neighbor cringe as she eyed Korra’s injury. Asami grabbed them, locked the door, and pulled Korra down the hallway to the elevator.

The drive was relaxing, the lull of the car was enough to get Korra to fall asleep just long enough to get there and the next thing she knew were green eyes staring into her own just a foot away as elegant pale hands shook her awake gently. Korra’s drunken stupor was finally making her head hurt so she resigned to keeping quiet as she was led into the emergency room of the hospital.

***

Korra waited in a room lying back on the examination table, with her neighbor sitting next to her waiting for the doctor to come in. It took them quite a while to finally be called up but eventually a nurse led them away and now Korra was looking around the room curiously, taping her good hand’s fingers against her stomach and swaying her foot to the beat.

“For Raava’s sake Korra, what did you do?” The doctor came in and Korra’s eyes widened in surprise before a small happy smile adorned her lips.

“Hi Kya.”

“She uh sort of punched through a wall,” her neighbor answered Kya sheepishly.

“And you are?”

“My name’s Asami, I’m the neighbor with the wall.”

“Excellent,” Kya said, exasperation clear in her tone. “Well do you mind staying outside till we’re done here? Someone needs to take her home.”

“Yes, of course.”

Korra followed the conversation to the best of her ability and when it finally caught up with her that her neighbor, Asami, was going to wait with her, a new rush of happiness overwhelmed her. She grabbed Asami’s hand and very seriously said a genuine ‘Thank you ‘Sami’ which earned her a pleasant looking blush on the pale face.

Just as Asami was about to leave Korra turned her attention back to Kya and said, “isn’t she the best Kya? She’s so great! And I don’t even mind that she masturbates loudly anymore!”

There was a loud clang as Asami walked straight into the cart that held a tray of tools on her way out, her face turning redder than Korra had ever seen it before.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh Korra you special child. Comments will be greatly appreciated!


	38. Please Be Quiet 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Prompt! Korra's AC broke in her house on the most ungodly day in summer so she's doing everything she can to cool off from opening every window to standing in the freezer to... Walking around in just her undies lol Asami is the new neighbor right next door & can see Korra thru the windows & eventually gets busted staring lol” I made this into a part 3 cause it’s just too good to pass up.

Summer heat was evil. Nearly as evil as mornings. And Korra really hated mornings. What was even worse was that it was both hot and a morning when her AC crapped out on her. So after waking to pure sweltering agony, not to mention that her hand brace itched like a bitch and was always filled with a layer of sweat, Korra just knew her day was going to be terrible. She sat up on her bed, unwilling to spend even one more second on the heated spot, which conflicted with the very nature of her being since sleep was her favorite activity right after exercising and food. She stretched with her good arm, releasing a satisfied groan, and after sitting on the edge of her bed for a few more minutes, nearly nodding off, she stood and walked over to her AC. After a few wasted minutes of angry cursing and pushing random buttons in hope of getting it to work she grabbed her towel and made her way to the shower in resignation.

She quickly took off her panties and sports bra, as well as carefully removing her brace, and was soon greeted with the blissful feeling of cool water cascading down her burning flesh. The shower was wonderful, if somewhat difficult with her messed up hand, while it lasted but Korra regretfully got out after a while, deciding to forgo her bra and just wear some of her more comfy boy shorts. With her apartment reaching the boiling point, she wasted no time flinging open every window and even considered opening the front door to create a cross breeze but her bare chest quickly squashed that idea. There was no way in hell she would let the neighbor down the hall, a creepy rich guy with weird hair that she wanted to smack half the time, see her goods even if it meant suffering in this heat.

After her attempt to cool her apartment failed, the breeze that wafted in through the windows was as warm as the air inside, she resolved to cool herself down any other way she could think of. Her breakfast consisted of a watery smoothie that was mostly ice and ice cream. The chill from the drink didn’t last long, however, and so she ended up standing in front of her open freezer for ten minutes, only stopping because the beeping that warned her that the fridge was open for a long time finally got annoying. After fanning herself with an ornamental fan that Opal got her for her birthday proved to be useless she took another cold shower.

At one point she even called Mako, although he only picked up after she called for the fifth time.

“Korra, what the hell! I’m at work!” Mako answered in an angry and annoyed tone.

“I’m dying, my water bill is gonna put me in debt, and my hand is itchy,” Korra whined as she walked into her room and paced around.

“So go out or something,” he seethed.

“All my friends work on the freaking weekend! Why the hell do you guys work on weekends? That’s just not normal.”

“Well what about that Asami neighbor? You two seem to like each other, go hang out with her.”

“She had to go to some meeting or something, and won’t be back till later.”

“Okay how do you even know that?”

“We have a gaping fucking hole in the wall separating our bedrooms. We talk at night,” Korra said like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

“Oh of course, how could I not think of that. You know if my plastered neighbor punched a hole through my wall I’d get it fixed like in a day. I think she likes you Kor.” Mako’s irritation ebbed away only to be replaced by teasing, and Korra groaned.

“Well duh, I know we like each other but it’s just a bit too weird to date your neighbor. Isn’t it?”

After Asami took her to the hospital last week, she and Korra had been getting along pretty well. Asami didn’t sue her for messing up her wall, and Korra only broke her hand in three places and the gashes on her arm only needed a few stitches so that whole ordeal ended fairly well. The next few days were spent with them chatting to each other practically all their free time, Korra going to classes and Asami going to work was so inconvenient, and Korra enjoyed falling asleep listening to her voice.

“Well yeah I guess…but you are weird so I can see it.”

“Thanks you ass.”

“No problem, but seriously I’m working so stop calling.”

“But Maaakoooo- and he hung up.” Korra groaned and collapsed on the computer chair, already its leather sticking to her skin, but not enough to make her wear a shirt. With nothing else she could do to battle the heat she resigned to just ignore it as best she could and focus on finishing up a couple of papers. Her day slowly wasted away spent on hating the weather, and her stupid cast, and her shitty air conditioner. The only thing that made it better was hearing a door open and heels clack against the hardwood floors.

“Hi Asami!” Korra shouted excitedly from her living room, to where she migrated not long after starting her work. She was sitting on the somewhat cool floor and struggling to type with a brace and shying away from the heat her laptop emitted.

“Hi Korra!” Asami’s muffled voice came from her bedroom. “Hey can I get my charger for now? I’ll give it to you later.”

Korra found out that Asami was the CEO of Future Industries a few days after they started talking to each other in the evenings, which made her respect for her neighbor skyrocket, and that meant that Asami had the same phone as Korra, the sPhone, and so the same charger. Her own charger broke when Rohan submerged it in her toilet while she was too busy paying attention to a rumbustious Meelo.

 “Yeah, give me a second,” Korra exclaimed. She stood up and jogged to her bedroom. She unplugged the cord and rolled it up as she walked over to the hole. “Here you go ‘Sami,” she called out.

She passed the wire through the gap and was met with wide eyes and a dropped jaw. It was in that moment that she realized two things: one, Asami looked adorable flustered, but Korra sort of knew that from the times she caught her in intimately compromising positions, and two, she still didn’t have her shirt on.

“Oh fuck! Sorry!” Korra dropped to the floor, not knowing how else to hide from those piercing eyes. She shimmied over to her dresser and threw on a sports bra and then shyly peeked in through the wall. “Sorry about that.”

“It’s okay, no big deal, I didn’t see much. …just your chest, and your abs, and your chest. I wasn’t trying to see it! I promise! It was just kind or all there and like I didn’t expect that so- so-” Asami rambled, still red faced and flustered, holding her charger to her chest awkwardly.

Korra tried really hard, she really did, but laughter escaped her before she could stifle it. The tense air broke and Asami joined her in their laughter. “This only happens with you!” Korra wheezed in between bouts of giggles, “we see each other naked more than some couples do!”

“Hey I’m just evening the score!” Asami managed to get out.

“I’m still winning by one and a half,” Korra replied smugly as the laughter began to die down.

“Why the half,” Asami asked in amused curiosity.

“Well you only seen my boobs, but I caught you completely naked.”

“Yeah but how much can you recall? You were completely out of it.”

“Oh yeah I guess.”

They managed to calm down, and spent a moment enjoying each other’s presence until Asami spoke up again. “So why were you without clothes anyway?”

“Oh my conditioner broke, so my apartment’s like a sauna.”

“I can fix it for you if you would like!” Asami exclaimed. Asami’s excitement and eagerness made Korra melt and her pulse increase, and she thought of what Mako told her about them liking each other.

“That sounds great! But only if you stay for dinner.” The surprise on Asami’s face and the slight blush on her cheeks was enough to bring an endearing crooked grin to Korra’s face. “Well? What do you say? Is it a date?”

Asami bit her lip with a smile and nodded softly, her eyes meeting Korra’s in an excited gaze. “It’s a date.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What the hell, I want a sexy neighbor that’d fix my conditioning for me, not fair Korra! …so, what did you think about this one?


	39. I Can't Keep Doing This

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Two prompts in one!   
> 1) “i’m immortal you’re mortal and we kind of fell for each other but this is gonna get real complicated when you’re 80 and i’m still a teenager because well i’m not sure how to say this but you do realize you’ll age and die and i’ll be left alone again right” au  
> 2) Korrasami: I can’t start over again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry.

Korra watched as the small pebbles fell down the cliff side from where her legs draped over the edge, a tear following them down into the watery abyss. She sniffed and tried to keep the tears at bay, but she was feeling too much too quickly and the sense of hopelessness she was so accustomed to was finally becoming too much to bare. It wasn’t the first time, and it sure wouldn’t be the last that she had to live through this, but she really did wish she could avoid it this time around.

Avoiding the engineer though proved harder than she imagined, she was everywhere at once, invading Korra’s thoughts and her dreams and leaving a pit in her stomach that Korra never wanted to feel again, being all kind and supportive and beautiful and wonderful, and a part of Korra just didn’t want to push her away, didn’t want to try and forget her. Korra’s heart ached and the memories of past loves surfaced to the forefront of her thoughts. She looked up at the scattered stars, so much duller and rarer in the city lights, and thought of Katara. She lived happily in the South, just down the street from where Korra used to live not too long ago, and had three wonderful children, and had a kind and good husband, after all Aang was a hero just as much if not more so than Korra. Korra loved her family, and she watched them grow and get families of their own, and she was there when Bumi joined the army, and she held Kya in her arms when her wife died, and she was there when Tenzin’s firstborn arrived, and his second child, and his third. She was there for everything but there was a difference between experiencing it all and watching the life she could never have pass her by, taunting her every second of every day.

It was always hard in the end. They always die, and Korra always lives. It’s even harder watching them grow without her, have families, forget her, leave her behind. But it’s better this way, she rather they leave her than she make them live their lives without a chance at a happy ending. There were moments when losing them got to be too much. Her heart clenched as she remembered what it felt like to lose Ummi. She spent years trying to find her, wondering the spirit world in manic hysterias and clouded thoughts. It was one of the darkest points in her life, and she did well to remember it whenever things got too hard. She wouldn’t let herself become that person again, she wouldn’t pursue vendettas and she wouldn’t kill out of want. Yes the world was better off without Koh but in killing him Korra lost something within herself. She hadn’t loved anyone that much after the water tribe girl, not even Katara, but she was happier with Aang anyway so Korra managed.

Korra was never lonely, she had Raava and she had her companions. Sometimes she even got to reunite with the spirits she knew from when she met Raava and became the Avatar. Out of all of her companions, Kyoshi, her best friend for well over two hundred years, stayed with her the longest. Korra always suspected that it was Raava’s doing that Kyoshi lived so long, a small gift to Korra after the pain of losing Ummi. She sometimes wished that Raava didn’t do it, however, because Kyoshi had to watch her husband and daughter grow old and die. Being her companion was most painful for Aang though, she believed. Aang was sixteen when she took him with her to put an end to Sozin’s reign, having lost Roku to his madness just a few years prior. The storm they were caught in was bad, and Korra did what needed to be done to save the boy. Who knew she’d miss a century of turmoil, and Aang would lose his whole culture and people.

Korra still blames herself for letting the world fall so much off balance, after all if she was sacrificed Aang in the storm she could have saved tens of thousands of lives. But she knew she’d never have been able to do it even if she had a chance to change history. Besides, it all turned out well enough. The world changed for the better, and her friends all led happy lives.

Her thoughts were scattered when she heard rustling behind her. “Korra?”

She shut her eyes and willed the tears away as best she could. She waited in her spot, listening to Asami draw nearer through the foliage. She had made her decision, she wouldn’t hurt Asami the way she hurt the others in her past, and steeled her nerves as the steps grew closer.

“Korra?” said a gentle voice, “are you okay?”

“Yeah, I’m fine ‘Sami. Just in a bit of a mood.” Korra watched her come closer out of the corner of her eyes. Lean, long legs dropped over the edge, and a warm thigh touched Korra’s own. Korra’s breath hitched in her throat as she thought of what she was about to do. “…I can’t do this Asami.”

“What do you mean?” she asked softly.

“This…us.” Asami tensed next to her and her hands gripped the fabric of her pants anxiously.

“But why?” Korra hated herself for how Asami’s voice broke, but this was the way that would bring her least pain so Korra had to do it.

“Because I’ve been through this before. Many times, with many people. And it always ends. And it always hurts.”

“I don’t care, I want to be with you!” Asami exclaimed through her tears. She released her grip on her clothes and grabbed Korra’s hand in both of hers, drawing it to her chest.

“You might not care, but I do. You’ll age and I won’t and you’ll die and I’ll live. And I don’t know how much more of this I can take.” Korra’s vision blurred with a new onslaught of tears but she held them back.

“I’ll find a way! I promise you, I’ll do everything, I’ll find a way,” Asami begged.

“I’m nearing ten thousand years Asami. If there was a way, I would have found it by now.”

“Please…please don’t leave me. Please. I don’t have anyone left. Please Korra.”

The night of the raid on Asami’s mansion came to mind, and Korra remembered what it felt like to hold Asami in her arms as she wept while they escaped to Air Temple Island. That was nearly half a year ago, and Korra let her feelings get too far. She should have stopped this before it began, but she didn’t and now she had to pay the consequences. Asami would get over it, she’d find someone to spend her life with, and she will forgive Korra someday for this. She pulled the sobbing girl in, holding her close and took a deep breath. “You won’t be able to lead a happy life. You’ll hate me sooner or later, and you’ll regret meeting me all together. This is for the best Asami.”

“Best for who,” she whimpered into Korra’s shoulder as tears slid down her cheeks, “for you? Because it sure as hell isn’t best for me.”

“Please Asami, I just can’t. I’ll be here for you if you’ll have me, but it won’t be by your side.”

She listened as the girl in her arms sniffled and cried, and she felt the patch of her shirt dampen from the tears, but her resolve stayed. She held Asami in her arms well passed dawn and they stayed there long after morning passed. At some point Asami drifted off, leaving Korra with her thoughts again, the sounds of the surf and wind the only things left to calm her raging heart.

_I’m sorry Korra._

Korra finally let her own tears fall, nodding her head in defeat. ‘I know Raava. I know.’

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ouch. I hurt myself with this one. Thanks for reading.


	40. I Can't Keep Doing This 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Immortal Korra part 2! This prompt is fun!! (This is unedited cause it’s really late when I’m posting this and I’m too tired.)

Korra had many contacts and knew many influential people: politicians, leaders, celebrities, tycoons. She always had a wide reach and a say in many decisions. What she didn’t have right now was a way to help Asami. Future Industries took a dive, a really bad dive at that, and while Korra knew many who could be persuaded to enter contracts with the company, there was little she could do to stop the thefts. It wasn’t as if she didn’t try. She talked to Izumi about hiring Asami’s company but the affiliations to the Equalists were too much for her to take on after yet another outbreak of the Ozai Society group. She contacted the Earth Queen, swallowing her pride and asking her to help F.I. out, but her attempts went largely unanswered. She later learned from Bolin, who couldn’t keep a secret, that the Queen had her servants send Asami personally a rejection letter, detailing everything wrong with Asami’s family and morals and calling out her ‘hidden agendas’, mentioning how evil Asami was for trying to poison the Earth Kingdom with her ideas for modernization. Korra was livid for days, nearly flying out to Ba Sing Se to pay that ungrateful wretched woman a visit until Asami asked her to stop, her voice broken and her demeanor beaten.

Korra considered reaching out to the water tribes, but she knew that Asami was against selling weapons and since the tribes were fuming with each other Korra figured she’d let Asami decide on that venue herself. Tension was rising in the South with the new chief, Chief Tonraq, fighting to secede from the nearly nonexistent rule of the North. Korra was there when the elder of the two nearly destroyed the spirit wilds of the North, and she reluctantly supported the decision for Tonraq to step down. She never liked his banishment though since she believed he would still be a great adviser to his brother when the time came for a new chief, and as time passed she was proven correct about his abilities as a leader when he became chief of the South. Unalaq also tried to get Korra to open the portals for as long as she could remember, which was something she never planned to do. So the water tribes were something she didn’t want to get Asami involved in.

Korra moved on to smaller cities, reaching out to Zaofu and Kyoshi Island and even to some of the more remote towns in drastic need of a renovation. Su was more than happy to help out where she could, giving Asami several small contracts for improving the road system on the outskirts of the metal city, but with the Earth Queen’s medaling the going was painfully slow. The contracts helped, extending the company’s lifeline by a few more months but it just wasn’t enough. Zaofu was isolated enough that Asami’s efforts went largely unseen by the world.

While Korra did everything she could to help the woman she loved, she also stayed away. She made her choice that day at the cliff and she wouldn’t back out. Asami tried to get them to talk some more about it, at first gently then pleadingly than angrily, but Korra just couldn’t. It hurt her but she knew that if Asami got her to talk she would end up making Asami’s life miserable. As the month’s passed, Asami began to work later and to be seen out less. Last Korra heard neither Mako nor Bolin seen her for weeks, Bolin being most affected by this, other than Korra herself, and complaining how his best friends won’t even make time for a measly diner once a week.

It was with the approaching winter solstice celebrations, and an invitation to attend from Chief Tonraq, that Korra broke her resolve. It was one of Asami’s frequent late nights, Korra knew they were frequent because more often than not she would sit outside Asami’s office window, just out of view, and pretend that things would be happy one day. Korra tediously walked towards the mostly deserted Future Industries headquarters. Asami had to let her secretary go just a few days prior, and the floor stood empty, most desks cleared of paperwork, and the ones still being used holding feebly thin folders that looked almost empty. She only passed one other person and that was the janitor, Korra recognized, lazily making his way towards the exit. Her steps echoed as she drew near the closed door with slivers of light still peeking out around it.

With a deep breath she steeled her nerves and knocked. There was no immediate answer and she waited a few more seconds before knocking once more.

“Asami?” Korra called out tentatively. Silence greeted her and she dejectedly remembered all the times Asami passed out at her desk. She gently opened the office door and looked past the clutter of Asami’s desk.

Her heart seized.

The room was a mess: the couch lay on its side, the small coffee table was smashed and the window was wide open allowing the breeze to blow the papers off of her desk. Asami’s chair lay overturned and Korra nearly tripped over it as she ran to the window. Her pulse beat loudly in her throat and her head, and pure fear and confusion was the only emotions she could feel. Outside the window the darkness of the night obscured her view but she could see enough to tell that whoever did this was no longer anywhere near here. Her hands moved on their own as she searched the desk for anything that can help her. She turned the room inside out searched every corner and crevice finding nothing.

She made it to Lin’s in record time, going as far as using the Avatar state to get her there quickly. By the time she explained what she found to Lin she was a mess, tears streaking her face and her body shaking. The only thing keeping her together, keeping her from tearing the city apart, was the soothing whispers of Raava in her mind.

***

 A month of worldwide searching brought her nothing and all the feelings she vowed to never feel again came rushing back. She’d felt this sense of hopelessness once before, and it ended in the death of one of the most powerful spirits to ever live, Koh. She sometimes still woke up from nightmares where she watched Ummi get taken from her over and over and over again.

The Winter Solstice Festival came and went and still there was no word on the CEO. Korra was getting desperate. She asked spirits and humans alike. She searched the deserts of the Earth Kingdom and the tundras of the poles. She took down gangs and criminal empires in days just to get any little piece of information on Asami’s whereabouts. She did everything in her power, everything.

But it just wasn’t enough.

***

She thought she was ready for this day, she’d been planning it for a few years now trying her best to calm the world, to do just enough to keep Vaatu weak, to keep him in his prison. She never thought that anything would keep her attention away from it, but Asami’s disappearance did just that, and she wasn’t aware enough to notice when the convergence snuck up on her.

That is until a mere 24 hours before the planets aligned, when she received a telegram:

_Open the portals or she dies, Avatar._

The month of endless searching and scouring came to an end the moment she read those words. Unadulterated anger shot through her, and only one word dominated her mind, drove her across continents: Unalaq.

The journey from the Earth Kingdom town that they were previously searching through to the Northern Water Tribe gave Korra the time she needed to focus her anger, her rage. The blimp, one of the police ones that Lin allowed Korra to borrow, was slow, and so she opted to fly there herself. Her team followed her of course, but she knew they’d get there after this fight was over, with the pace of their ship barely surpassing the average blimps.

Her glider was barely holding it together by the time the avatar state died down and Korra landed outside of the Northern portal, the harsh winds and thick snowfall blocking her sight, the wilds surrounding her in a cluster of menacing branches and wrangled trees. Her skin was glistening as the light of the closed portal hit the sweat pouring down her exerted body and although the portal radiated warmth, the air around her chilled her to the bone.

Beside the bright orb stood a group of people, the sight of one of whom made Korra’s heart break. Asami kneeled in front of the chief of the North and his children, her nose bruised and her brow bleeding down her face and over the gag covering her mouth. Her green eyes met Korra’s and instantly filled with tears that spilled down her face. Korra watched Asami try to shout through the gag and frantically shake her head but Unalaq grabbed her hair in a rough grip and draw a shard of ice from the surrounding snow to hold it up to the engineer’s neck.

The atmosphere around the Avatar dropped as her anger flared and the falling snow scattered around as the winds picked up. Korra’s eyes began to flicker with her barely contained rage and her muscles coiled to strike.

“I wouldn’t do that if I were you,” the chief said, pressing the icicle into Asami’s skin. At the sight of a trail of red dripping down to Asami’s jacket Korra’s eyes widened in fear and the winds surrounding her froze. Nothing around them moved, not the snow, not the air.

Korra watched the two teens in the back shuffle uncomfortably and refuse to make eye contact with her, although for the most part they appeared stoic. Their father leered at Korra, tightening the hold on Asami’s hair and making her cry out.

“I didn’t want to do this, believe me. All you had to do was open the portals when I asked you to and this would never have turned out this way.”

“You have no idea what Vaatu is capable of, please don’t do this!” Korra cried out.

“Open the portal. I won’t ask again.”

The ice dug deeper into Asami’s neck and she whimpered. The sight of the growing red spot staining Asami’s jacket pushed Korra over the edge and she held up her hands pleadingly. “Okay! Okay, stop, I’ll do it.”

_Korra, are you sure?_

Korra ignored Raava’s worried voice and cautiously made her way towards the portal. She exhaled when Unalaq removed the ice from the pale skin and let it hover by Asami’s throat. Korra’s mind raced as she tried to think of a way to save Asami without touching the portals, and her heart beat loud enough to nearly drown out the sounds of the blizzard happening just outside of their bubble of calm. Her hand inched closer to the glowing dome, feeling the strange heat it radiated – warm yet cool at the same time.

Her palm touched the energy and the portal burst open.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do you guys think will happen next? ;)


	41. Intern

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: “if u can u should do a fic were asami is busy at work and learns that there is a new intern on her floor named korra.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's a bit short but this was what I came up with

Asami was having a very long, horrid morning. She had to fire one of her executives and start fixing the mess he made of his division, not to mention dealing with the servers going down and readying for a press conference about Future Industries absorbing Cabbage Corp. Her plate was beyond full, and all she wanted was to sit down for five minutes and maybe even have lunch today. So as she walked back to her office from yet another important meeting she made sure to look as busy as she could, playing tetris on her phone and hoping it looked like she was not in fact just trying to avoid everyone who was working in their cubicles.

She almost made it to her door too, that is, until something very solid crashed into her.

She yelped as she teetered back on her thin, really tall heels, and resigned herself to landing on her ass in front of all of her employees, readying to brace herself on her elbows, but her falling body never reached the floor. Instead arms wrapped around her frame, holding her aloft and flush against a warm body.

“Shit! Sorry!”

Asami took a second to collect her thoughts and figure out what exactly just happened when she was met face to face with the prettiest woman she’s ever seen. She realized that this was the person that crashed into her but all the initial annoyance and shock had passed fairly quickly as those blue eyes pierced hers.

 “Are you okay?” the woman said as she helped Asami gain her balance and let her waist go, stepping back to a respectable distance before kneeling and gathering her scattered things. “I’m so sorry, I wasn’t looking where I was going.”

“It’s okay,” Asami replied as she tried to calm her frantically beating heart. She looked around to see that the woman’s purse fell and several folders scattered around them, and bent down to help her pick them up. She pushed the sticking out papers back into the manilas and, as they both stood again, handed them over to the stranger.

“Thanks, um here, your phone.” As the stranger passed it over the screen lit up in bright neon colors with the words ‘game over’ on it and the girl grinned as Asami tried to quickly turn her cell off. “It seems like I wasn’t the only one not paying attention.”

“Yeah, paying attention, right.” Asami watched the woman look around the work floor awkwardly as she shuffled the paperwork she had into a more manageable pile, and turn back to Asami. She cleared her throat tentatively.

“So…do you by any chance know where Miss Asami Sato’s office is…by any chance?”

“By chance I do,” Asami said with an amused smile. “And why do you need her office?” she asked curiously.

“That’s top secret information but you’re nice so I guess I can tell you,” the woman whispered loudly with a playful wink. “I’m her new intern.”

At that Asami’s eyes widened. Intern? She did remember her secretary mentioning something about that but she was far too busy to think about taking on another employee directly under her supervision. She was too thinly spread as it was. But then again, if the woman was working directly for her that would mean that Asami would have another female on her team, with the added bonus of  a very attractive, and most likely highly intelligent, woman working side by side with her. If Asami was going to work with someone, this woman seemed like a decent choice. She was professionally dressed, and seemed to be good conversationally, also she was easy on the eyes.

She also seemed like someone who could take a joke, which Asami decided to test. What was the point of placing another stiff by her side?

“So, her new intern?” Asami said innocently, “good luck with that, she can be a real bitch.”

The woman looked taken aback at Asami’s blatant words. “Oh… I-I doubt she’s a bitch, I mean she runs the entire company so it’s probably stressful and stuff-”

“Well yeah but she’s also a bitch.” Asami turned away and motioned for the girl to follow her.

“I bet she’s just really good at being a boss,” she replied as she jogged to catch up to Asami’s long strides as they neared the office.

“Yeah, bossy.”

“Look I get that you might not like her but are you sure it’s okay to just blurt this stuff out? And besides, I know that this job is tough and being a woman in this field makes everything a hundred times harder! You must know that!”

“Oh I know,” Asami said with a smirk as she walked past her secretary, Opal, nodding at her in greeting.

“Good afternoon Miss Sato,” the girl greeted. Asami turned back with a grin to face her new intern, happy that she was able to get the reaction she was looking for. She stood with her jaw open, and confusion written all over her face.

“Well, are you coming or not?” Asami asked, walking over to her desk. “And I should probably learn your name since you already know mine.”

There was a beat of silence before the woman broke out of her stupor and hastily followed her inside, her voice crackling as she said her name, “it’s Korra.”


	42. A Little Off the Top

The elevator door opened and a tired man walked out, his feet dragging on the aging floors of the hall. He took his keys out of his pocket and shoved them into the lock, struggling to push them in as the keyhole resisted. The key finally turned in the lock and he shimmied the door open, its squeaky hinges straining with every inch. He dropped his bag down by the shoes loudly and, after yanking the keys out of the sticky lock, tossed them on the counter before slamming the door shut with his foot. His loud entrance didn’t go unnoticed and within moments his girlfriend peeked out of their bedroom, her glasses perched on her nose and a pencil holding up her bun.

“Hey baby,” Asami said as she fully walked out of the single room. “How was your day?”

He leaned back against the closed door and groaned tiredly. He watched as Asami walked towards him, his eyes drinking in the sight of his girl wearing his hoodie and a short pair of shorts. She wrapped her arms around his neck and they both leaned in for a small kiss. He pulled her in the rest of the way while they stood at the door in comfortable silence. The moment was broken when he pulled her away gently and rubbed his chest in discomfort.

“Give me a second, I’m gonna go take the binder off. It’s starting to hurt.”

He started to walk passed her, but she grabbed his arm before he could get away and made him face her. “You’ve been working too hard. Your surgery is in a week, you should take it easy.”

“We need the overtime Sams you know that. All our savings are going into this and anything extra helps.”

“Just let me ask my dad maybe he can lend-”

“I will not make you go beg that bastard for money!”

“Korren, this is your life! …you’re finally moving one step closer to happiness.” Asami’s chin trembled as she tried not to let her tears fall.

“He’s a homophobe, abusive, and a terrible father. You’re my happiness and we’ll be more than fine without him in your life. Look, our classes start in a week, and we won’t be able to work as much so just let me do this for us for a few more days.”

Asami poked him in the chest harshly, anger evident on her features. “You’ve been wearing that thing for fourteen hours today alone, Korren! You cannot do that. Your operation is a week away what do you think will happen if you get hurt before it? You’ve wanted this for years! Why would you risk it for a few hours overtime?”

Korren stood with his eyes studying the worn wood of their floor. His shoulders stooped and he tried to think of something to say. The ache in his chest snapped him out of his thoughts and winced as he tried to take a deeper breath.

“Go take it off; I’ll be waiting in the kitchen.”

“Okay, give me a sec.” Korren gave her cheek a soft kiss, as she surged forward and clung to him in a death grip.

“Please, please honey, just please take care of yourself.”

“I know, I’m sorry Sam. I’m gonna go take it off.” He untangled himself from her arms and walked into their small bedroom. The room felt cluttered with a twin bed and a small desk in it but it was all they could afford for now. He shrugged off his dark blue tie and unbuttoned his dress shirt quickly before yanking the binder vest around his chest off. Taking a moment to breathe freely he hung up his shirt on a hanger and put his tie away. Avoiding the mirror he opened his small closet and pulled a hoodie out and put it on. He switched his dress pants out for the sweats that matched Asami’s hoodie and walked out to their kitchen table. Asami stood by their crappy stove and poured some chamomile tea into their mugs. As she set the mugs on the table and passed him to get to her chair he gently pulled her in to rest in his lap.

“Your chest-” Asami said worriedly as Korren leaned her into himself.

“It’s fine, just sit here for now. Please.”

“Korren what’s going on, you’ve been working nonstop for weeks and you haven’t been sleeping. I’m worried.” Asami buried her face in his neck and treaded her fingers through his short hair, pulling him closer to her. They sat in silence, their tea forgotten, as Asami played with his palm, the atmosphere around them somber.

After a while Korren spoke up, “…I’m scared.” Asami gave his neck a gentle peck and urged him to go on. The arm holding her to him flexed and wrapped her in tighter. “I have wanted this for years, and I worked hard and I had you for two years now to help me get to this part of my life. I- this is- this is something that I fought for since I could reason. And I’m finally reaching a giant milestone and I am terrified.”

“Why are you scared swearheart?” Korren could feel her tears on his neck and pulled her in tighter.

“What if I do this, and I still can’t look at myself? What if something goes wrong? What if this will only make everything worse? We live in a shitty one room place and we only see each other for like two hours every night and then we study and work and we do all this stuff. And think of how much easier it would be if we don’t spend all this money on the surgery.”

“Stop. We live in a shitty place because we are students. And we work because of school, and if you weren’t getting the surgery we would still be working the same hours. This is not a thing that will ruin us for the rest of our lives. Okay? You have two years to go and then you’ll be a doctor and you’ll do your residency and I’ll be done next semester and I’ll start my company and we’ll be living in a penthouse in the center of Republic City in no time. What you’re doing, it’s gonna make you feel better, you told me so, remember? You want this so bad. You’ve worked so hard, you’ve been through so much. Please just forget the money for a minute, and forget about things that could go wrong. Think about how much you want this. Think about how soon you’ll be able to see that broad chest and how good you’ll feel and how you won’t need that stupid binder anymore.” She cupped his stubbly cheek and leaned in to place a chaste kiss to his lips. “Just don’t think about anything other than your happiness for the next week, and we’ll deal with everything after your top surgery okay?”

“Okay.”

***

Korren laid in his post-op room, his body feeling exhausted and sore. The bandages on his chest were scratchy and the room smelled like meds and the lights were too bright. And everything was perfect. A smile stretched over his face and a laugh bubbled out of his throat.

He felt light and unburdened and he hadn’t felt so good since the day his parents gave him his first T shot. He reveled in the feeling of euphoria while a nurse came in to check on him and a familiar flash of red followed her. Korren turned to Asami, his smile growing bigger as she rushed over to him and clashed their lips together. The kiss was short-lived as they both began to smile into it, their laughter ringing throughout the room.

“How are you feeling sweetheart?” Asami asked him, her lips brushing against him.

“I feel amazing,” he whispered back. “Like a giant weight has been lifted off my shoulders. Like I’m on top of the world. This moment is perfect Asami. Everything feels perfect.”

She ran her hand through his hair as he lay with a smile on his face and pulled her in next to him. He turned his head into her hair and his breath ghosted over her ear as he spoke. “I’m taking you out tonight. We’re going to dinner. And then I’m gonna take you home and I’m gonna make sweet love to you, until my name is the only thing you can scream.”

“You are a dork.”

“I’m a charming dork.”

“That’s debatable.”

“Oh really,” he mumbled as he turned to check what the nurse that was doing, and when he saw the woman being busy with writing something down in his chart, he turned back to Asami to whisper in her ear. “Well you see, my girlfriend actually really loves my charm and charisma. I think you actually know her: bright green eyes, ridiculously soft lips, a really great ass.” His hand traveled down her back and cupped her.

“Alright Casanova, hands off,” Asami said as she smacked his hand away while looking at the nurse apologetically. “Get changed, the doctor should be here soon.”

“Yes ma’am.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just wanted to write trans!Korra. What do you guys think? Also was it understandable that it was top surgery? Cause it was to me but I’m the one who wrote it so I wasn’t sure.


	43. A Little Off the Top 2 (trans!Korra)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Continuation of the trans!Korra prompt. Do you guys wanna know how Korren and Asami met? Well here you go ;)

Asami lingered by the snacks table, holding her red cup to her lips as she gulped half the beer down in one swing. She watched the dancefloor in the living room of the apartment the party was at and tapped her foot to the beat of the music. Wu had texted her moments prior looking for her after they got separated an hour prior and now here she was waiting for the little weasel to show up. She still couldn’t get over the fact that he got her to come to the party with him as ‘pals’ seconds after she turned him down for a date. Well there was the whole ‘just say yes so he’ll leave’ moment, but now she wished she just said no and dealt with him for an extra five minutes instead of wasting an entire evening waiting for him in a corner at a sick ass party instead of dancing like everyone else.

She was just about to move towards the throng of people pulsating to the beat when a lanky arm wrapped around her waist and a very inebriated Wu leaned into her, his face entirely too close for comfort.

“There you are!” he slurred. “I’ve been looking everywhere for you!” Asami leaned away from him as much as she could and grit her teeth so as not to smack him as he continued to speak, his alcohol breath nearly singing her eyebrows, “you’re gay right? I mean obviously since you said ‘no’ to me, but I mean like in general.”

“What?” she said in confusion as her eyebrow shot up skeptically while she attempted to decipher his logic.

“I mean you’d date a not-guy right?”

“Wu, what the fuck?” It was then that Asami noticed the annoyed-looking, very attractive guy standing behind Wu, Wu’s hand wrapped around his wrist holding him hostage. “Not-guy really?!”

“What? You’re trans! It’s fine, she gets it, right Asami?” Wu turned expectantly to her, waiting for her to reply. The entire situation was bizarre, and the three beers she had earlier were definitely not helping, so she held her hands up and shut Wu up before he could speak again.

“Wu I am this close to smacking you,” she said as she held her fingers in a pinch, “so if you don’t start speaking normal words, I will.” Her eyes drifted back to the guy, who was looking at her with an impressed expression and trying not to crack up, his stubbly jaw tense as he bit his lip to hold the laughter back, however, his face shifted to complete shock and despair as soon as Wu spoke again.

“This is Korren, he’s trans and hasn’t dated in years or something, soooo I figured you’re gay, he used to be a chick, it’s basic math!” Asami, appalled, stared at Wu. Then she glanced back at Korren who was glaring hatefully at the scrawny man between them, and then looked shamefully at her. The smack that Asami landed on Wu’s cheek resounded throughout the room, a feat that was truly an accomplishment with how loud the music was in the other room, and as Wu fell to the floor with a yelp she pulled Korren away from him by his hand and out towards the back terrace.

He followed her dutifully, but whenever Asami looked back he wouldn’t meet her eyes, choosing instead to look away, his face avoiding hers.

They finally made it outside and Asami led him around a few groups of people smoking joints on the grass of the house’s backyard towards a more secluded spot in the corner of the fence where several bushes grew. She let his hand go and sat onto the ground carefully, waiting for him to follow her lead. He glanced around uncomfortably, and sat down beside her, making sure to leave a bit of distance between them.

“I’m really sorry about this, Wu’s kind of a really big dick,” she spoke softly.

“Nah, he’s just really fucking drunk. That was one hell of a slap. I think you knocked him out,” he said with a chuckle. With the music no longer hindering her hearing she could finally hear his voice, and hearing the man laugh with his deep resonant voice made her smile unknowingly. Asami watched as his laughter died down and they were once more immersed in silence, although it was more comfortable this time.

“I’m not gay.” Asami looked at him to gage his reaction at her revelation, and when he stiffened in his seat she realized how it sounded. “No! I don’t mean it like that! I just- what I wanted to say was that I’m bi… and that I like guys too…” She squeezed her eyes shut and groaned into her hands at her blundering.

“Wow, that was extremely smooth,” he said as he laughed beside her.

“I’m sorry, it’s just that I haven’t really met any trans guys before and I have no idea how to act around you and what to say.” Her voice sounded muffled as she kept her head hidden.

“Um, I don’t know, just say whatever I guess. Conversations sort of lose their point if you’re walking on eggshells the entire time.”

Asami peeked out from between her fingers and looked at him, blushing as their gazes met. His smirk coaxed her out the rest of the way. “If it’s any consolation, it’s hard to tell that you’re trans. I didn’t know what Wu was talking about at first at all.”

Korren full on grinned and rubbed his stubbly cheek. “I’ve been on T for a very long time. There’s very little about me that’s still not transitioned.”

“Oh, how long were you on it?”

“I was fourteen when I started, so ten years now.”

“You have to take a shot every day?” He laughed again, and although she knew it was directed at her, she didn’t mind so much if it meant she got to talk to him some more. She didn’t know if it was fascination, or curiosity, or the boy’s attractiveness levels, but she really liked talking to him.

“No, I usually take one every couple of weeks.”

“oh…am I making you uncomfortable? Cause if I am we can change the topic.”

“It’s okay, I’m used to explaining it.”

Asami observed him for a few seconds and deciding against interrogating him during their first meeting she changed topics. “I’m assuming you go to RCU?”

“Yep.”

“What are you studying?”

Korren looked at her with a smile and a certain distance reflected in his eyes as he began to talk, “I’m a med student. Finishing up my second year. I want to be a doctor, help people. My mom’s a surgeon, and grandma was one of the best cardiologists in the world. She’s retired now but she was really good at her job.”

Asami subconsciously scooted closer to him and leaned her head on her knees as she listened to him. “What kind of doctor do you want to be?”

“Pediatrician. I’m really good with kids. I think it’ll be fun.”

Asami watched him as he talked about his uncle Tenzin’s kids, and the way his eyes lit up as he told her about all the great times he had with the kids made her feel strangely light. Soon enough they lost track of the time, and when their backs began to hurt from sitting on the ground for so long they left the backyard and began strolling down the street casually. They walked for a long time, navigating aimlessly, his hands in his pockets, hers wrapped around her leather bike jacket as she held it against herself. Before long, they walked close enough that their shoulders brushed on occasion and their side glances were noticed by each other more and more.

The sun was starting to come up by the time they made it back to the frat house the party was held at, and as they reached Asami’s parked bike Korren gently tapped her elbow.

“So I was thinking, I really liked hanging out with you and maybe we can do this again sometime?”

Asami’s heart sped up as she processed his question. A wide grin spread across her face and the prospect of seeing him again made her feel giddy just thinking about it.

“I’d love to.”


	44. Korrasami Anniversary Contribution

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “i did that annoying thing where i put loads of smaller boxes inside one big box and you’re getting really mad but you don’t know that the ring is in the smallest box and i can’t wait to see your face”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this prompt is also my contribution for korrasami's anniversary, hope you guys enjoy!

The snowy dust hiding the driveway clung to the soles of Asami’s heavy boots as she cautiously made her way towards the front door of the house, trying to contain her excitement for what was gonna come before the night was up. The car’s passenger door slammed shut as she walked past it and a second pair of footsteps began follow her closely behind. The crisp chill of the late evening invaded her lungs and she was glad when an arm wrapped around her waist and pulled her into the body walking next to her. The short walk was enough to make Asami shiver, for reasons other than anticipation, as her quickly numbing hands fumbled with her keyring when they approached the front door. As she struggled to find the right key, Korra swiftly stuck her own into the lock and smoothly led Asami inside.

The warmth of the house welcomed them and Asami stomped the snow off of her boots while Korra locked the door and took her jacket to hang up. Asami walked into the living room and collapsed onto the couch with a groan. There was no doubt that their Christmas celebration turned out wonderfully, but an entire day spent with Tenzin’s rambunctious children was enough to wear out anyone. It was a wonder how Korra was still so full of energy even now. Regardless of her exhaustion, her nerves still won out and she wouldn’t be able to sleep tonight if she wanted to.

“Hey babe, come here for a sec,” she shouted to Korra. Her girlfriend walked into the living room while taking off her own coat to reveal a festive sweater as Asami sat up from her spot and gestured towards the tree that stood in the corner, lights upon it shining brightly, ornaments hanging in large masses from the branches.

“What’s up?” Korra asked while neatly placing the coat on the back of the couch. “Is it finally time for me to open the mysterious box that’s been taunting me all day?” Asami chuckled as Korra glared towards the gift that’s been waiting for her since this morning under the tree… well next to the tree; the box was too big to fit under the branches.

“Yes.”

“I still don’t get why I had to wait all day, I let you open yours this morning,” Korra complained with a pout.

“And I truly love it,” Asami replied as she caressed the white-gold bracelet that Korra got her, her fingers gliding over the sequences and inlaid diamonds. Asami pulled Korra down next to her and gave her an affectionate peck.

“Can I go open it?”

“Okay, but first I need you to get the champagne and I’ll turn on the stereo.” When Korra looked at her skeptically, she answered the silent question, “what? We need to set a proper mood.”

“Proper mood? How come we didn’t set a proper mood when I gave you the bracelet?!”

“Well maybe you should have,” Asami said offhandedly and walked off towards the stereo. Korra went to get the alcohol and by the time she got back to the room the lights were dimmed, the speakers were quietly playing holiday songs, and Asami sat cross-legged by the present, her expression showing excitement and eagerness as her pulse rushed through her body from nerves. She quickly patted the spot next to her, and Korra complied with a chuckle.

Soon the glasses were filled and Asami could feel the impatience radiating off of her girlfriend. She leaned in to give Korra a kiss and then pushed the giant box towards her. “Go ahead.”

“Okay, here I go,” Korra said with a grin, she took a gulp of the champagne and with a deep breath began to take apart the wrapping. Asami watched with mischief in her gaze as the beautiful, patterned box came into view. Korra’s excitement was palpable as she got the last of the paper and yanked the lid off. Her big grin vanished from her face as her brows furrowed in confusion. Beneath the lid was the lid of a smaller box. Asami was straining to keep her laughter in, and opted to drink from her glass instead of looking at Korra, who cautiously took the new box out of the original one. Korra took another sip of the champagne and slowly removed the lid.

“Seriously ‘Sami?!”

Asami couldn’t hold her laughter in anymore as Korra impatiently took out another box. “Keep going!” Asami urged her excitedly.

By the fourth box, Korra was pouting, by the ninth she was glaring at Asami, and when she reached box number 14, one that was now able to mostly fit into her palm, she was full-on fuming. “Asami, Christmas will be over by the time I get my present…there better be something in these!” Korra complained.

“There is, there is. You’re almost there, keep going.”

Korra grumbled as she took out another box, her irritation radiating off of her as she mechanically took the next box out. Asami watched anxiously, her nerves finally getting the best of her as she watched Korra intently, a slight sliver of fear creeping into her. She knew that there was only one box after this, and then she would have to ask the question that she had wanted to ask for a very long time.

“I don’t know if I’m more annoyed right now or impressed with how you’ve managed to make all of these fit within each other.” Korra looked up at Asami, catching her expectant gaze and her features morphed into something softer. She gave Asami a shy smile and then turned back to the small box in her palm. She looked at it for a moment, took a deep breath, and slowly lifted the top. Inside the plain white box was a velvety case. Korra cautiously tipped it into her palm and stared at it. She looked up at Asami once more, their eyes silently communicating, and then opened it.

The ring stared back at her and her breath caught in her chest as her eyes watered. She looked at it for a few more beats and then she met the greens that have been watching her intently. Korra’s chin trembled, and silent tears fell from her eyes, and she nodded. She nodded vigorously and happily, and laughter bubbled up her throat as she lunged herself at Asami, tumbling them both to the floor and managing to spill both their glasses.

“I’m assuming that that’s a yes?” Asami asked hopefully as Korra looked down at her. Their lips met softly.

“It’s a yes,” Korra whispered into her mouth. “But let me just say, you were playing a dangerous game with all those boxes Ms. Sato. All it would have taken is one more for me to snap and move out.”

“Well then I’m glad I couldn’t find that one last one, future Mrs. Sato.”

“I am too, future Mrs. Avatar.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It’s the anniversary! One year exactly since the show ended and these two lovely people got together! This is the first proposal I’ve written so I hope it came out okay. Leave your feedback! It really does help motivate me to write more stuff at a faster pace. Also feel free to send prompts to my tumblr!


	45. The Staff Christmas Party

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “we’re coworkers who hate each other but you had too much to drink at the staff christmas party and admitted your love for me i don’t know how to act around you now”

“I’m not going.”

“Please Korra!”

“Bolin, I am **_not_** going.”

“Korra, buddy, bestie, my dude, please! Please please please!”

Bolin knelt in front of her, his hands clasped together as he begged, his puppy dog eyes boring into hers. She clenched her jaw and tried to look away but much to Bolin’s sheer joy she quickly relented.

“Fine, I’ll go but only cause you’re too chicken to talk to Opal alone,” Korra said passively.

Her roommate scrambled off of his knees and within moments Korra was wrapped in a crushing hug as he spun her around. “Thank you! You’re the bestest best friend ever!”

“I try,” she gasped while he squeezed her lungs tightly. After a few more twirls Bolin finally lowered her back to the floor and steadied her quickly with his hands on her shoulders and quickly got down to business.

“Okay, so you should totally wear that light polarbear-dog patterned bowtie that your mom sent you and the navy dress shirt with the tiny snowflakes all over it! Asami will love it!”

Korra froze as Bolin said that last part. Her eyes bulged and her jaw flew open. “Why the hell would I care what Asami would like?”

“Cause you two have more sexual tension than Nuktuk and Ginger do! And besides, you might say that you hate her like **_all_** the time but I see you staring at her ass,” he told her with an innocent smile that Korra wanted to smack off of his chiseled face.

She glared up at him and poked him in the chest before speaking. “I do not like her, we do not have ‘sexual tension’, and I sure as hell do not stare at her butt.”

“Yes you do,” Bolin countered, his smile morphing into a grin.

“Why would I like her?! She is constantly getting on my nerves! Do you not remember the time she made it seem like she wrapped my desk and everything on it in wrapping paper on my birthday, but it turned out that it was all cardboard and I ended up falling through my ‘chair’?! Or what about that time she put all of my stuff into the vending machine? Or that day when she payed everyone five yuans to call me Karen all day?! And don’t get me started on the time she made me believe that it was a Friday and I ended up coming in late on performance review day cause I thought it was the weekend and we had the day off!”

“Oh come on Korra, those were hilarious,” Bolin managed to say through his stifled giggles.

“Oh yeah? Well do you remember when she put my stapler into jello? It’s still sticky!” Korra fumed.

“That one was actually me…,” Bolin said sheepishly.

Korra glared at him through clenched teeth, barely managed to take a calming breath, and slowly walked off into her room to get changed into her navy shirt, unable to care less if it impressed a certain someone.

***

Korra sat off to the side, sagging in her chair and trying not to fall over from her inebriation, while watching Bolin talk to Opal, the new girl that worked a few desks down from Korra and Bolin. She helped their conversation start up earlier, when she and Bo just got to the party, and then quietly excused herself to give her friend a chance to flirt, but that was three hours ago. Bolin seemed to have gotten over his nervousness fairly quickly with the help of some liquid courage; his laughter echoed throughout the floor and Korra could see that Opal was also laughing along with him. Their cheeks were flushed and Opal’s hand was resting on Bolin's arm as they talked and enjoyed each other’s company.

Korra also managed to have fun all evening, quickly losing herself in the holiday music remixes playing loudly, the bright decorations all around the room where the party was held, and the company of her associates as soon as the two got to the party. She lost count of how many drinks she’d downed hours ago, and her once impeccably tied bowtie now sat loosely around her neck while the long sleeves of her festive shirt had been rolled up past her elbows around the time when Korra began to warm up from all the alcohol, shortly after the festivities started.

By now the party had evolved from presentable people holding boring conversations to a bunch of drunk and poorly coordinated adults drinking shots, singing loudly, and dancing wobbly. Korra, never one to miss out on the fun, managed to get several of her acquaintances to play beer pong, although the alcohol in the cups was whiskey, cognac, and brandy, and three rounds in she managed to forget all about Asami. Mostly. She honestly didn’t really care about the IT tech, but it was hard to ignore her at first, with her bright red jeans, and loose blouse, and that Santa hat, and those red lips- what? No. No, Korra would not think of her right now. She was here to have fun, and even though she was currently so drunk that she could barely keep herself upright in her chair she was still cognitive enough to know that she really didn’t like Asami. That woman was infuriating and annoying and too damn haughty.

Korra sat there sleepily, watching Bolin for a few more moments and ignoring the rambunctiousness all around her, until she realized just how much she really needed to pee. Downing several glasses of multiple alcohols sounded like a really bad choice on her part now that she had to stand up in her condition and make her way to the bathrooms.

She slowly stood, holding the back of her seat tightly so that she wouldn’t fall over. The trek through the other inebriated people was majorly disorienting and very difficult, but she managed to shuffle through, occasionally using the people she passed as someone to lean on and regain her balance. As she reached the front of the hallway leading to the toilets she leaned on the wall and slowly guided herself towards her destination. The door to the women’s bathroom was a few feet away when it opened and an equally drunk Asami stumbled out, wiping her hands on her jeans, leaving behind two wet streaks.

“Hi, Korra.” She followed Korra’s gaze to her jeans and looked back up. “I couldn’t get the towel dispenser thingy to work,” she explained with a heavy slur in her voice. Korra nodded and continued to walk toward the bathroom, reaching Asami and stopping just before her.

“I have to use the bathroom,” Korra said drunkenly.

“I love you.”

Korra looked into Asami’s green eyes, blinking a few times and squinting to see better through her drunken haze, and struggling to register the words that Asami uttered. “…okay. I really need to pee.”

Just as Korra was about to move to walk around the woman, Asami surged forward and their lips connected. Korra tasted alcohol and the waxy texture of the alluring lipstick that captivated her all evening. Her hands went to the slim waist and held Asami closer so that she herself wouldn’t fall over since everything was still pretty much spinning. Asami pressed herself closer into Korra, and inadvertently her bladder, and Korra remembered why she was here in the first place. She pulled away and put a finger to Asami’s lips, which were moving towards her again. “I really need to pee.”

She maneuvered around the IT tech and finally made it to her destination, leaving Asami outside the door and long forgotten.

***

Korra anxiously paced around before the elevator, waiting for its doors to open. She really didn’t want to go to work today. After the party last Friday and the weekend off she managed to realize the gravity of what Asami told her outside that bathroom. She remembered the kiss, and how much she needed to pee, and how nice it felt to have Asami pressed to her. And she definitely remembered those three words. She just really hoped that Asami didn’t.

She hadn’t told Bolin about it, and her reluctance to spill everything to him had very little to do with the fact that he wasn’t even home all weekend. In fact, Korra was more than happy that he got laid and that Opal enjoyed his company enough to let him stay over for two whole days, since it meant she had more time to herself to figure out what this whole thing meant.

The elevator doors opened and she reluctantly got in, dreading the moment when she would get to the office floor and increase her chances of coming face to face with a certain someone by tenfold. Yes, Asami worked on the opposite side of the office, but the cubicles were low enough that they didn’t obscure the line of vision to the other end of the work floor.

Korra stepped out when the doors opened again and swiftly moved to her desk. Everything was going great, that is until she glanced up. Across the way stood Asami, towering over the partitions separating them from each other. Their eyes locked and a colorful blush crept up the tech’s face. Asami quickly ducked into whosever cubicle she was currently working in, and all hopes that Korra had for Asami not remembering the other day flew out the window. She let out a colorful string of curses under her breath as she made it to her desk and settled in. What was she going to do now? Yes, Asami was very attractive, and smart, but Korra didn’t like her, at all, right? She shook the thoughts out of her head and cleared her head for the day of work that awaited her. Her hand reached down underneath the desk and found the ‘on’ button of her computer. She clicked it and waited, and waited, and waited, and the screen stayed dark, and the computer remained turned off.

Panic seeped into her as she realized what this meant.

She had to call the IT girl.

Fuck.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So Christmas passed but whatever, I unfortunately didn’t have time to write this before today. Asami’s pranks were directly referenced from the wonderful show “The Office (US)”. How did you guys like this one? :D


	46. I Can't Keep Doing This 3 (Immortal AU)

The shock wave from the portal burst through her body, stomach clenching uncomfortably and ears popping from the pressure. The brilliant light blinded her, and a wave of pleasant warmth passed through Korra as the familiar embrace of spirit world energy enveloped her. Her vision cleared and the scene before her appeared from behind the new torrent of snowfall. Unalaq lay sprawled out on the ground, knocked over from the wave, his feet kicking as he struggled to stand with his robes tangled up around him, and Desna was getting helped out from a pile of snow by Eska who was already on her feet. And there, just passed the fumbling chief, kneeled Asami. Her legs trembled as she tried to stand, and her tied hands did nothing to help her up as they stayed helplessly behind her back.

Korra’s feet moved before anyone could notice, and she immediately ran in Asami’s direction. Gritting her teeth and running faster as icy droplets stung her eyes and face, she wearily eyed her recovering enemies. By the time she reached the engineer, Asami was almost on her feet again, bent over at her waist, face frozen in a painful grimace.

Not wanting to stay and fight the crazed waterbender and his kids, Korra scooped Asami into her arms and with the help of the avatar state boosted herself through the beam of light. The moment her feet touched the rocky expanse of the spirit world, she set Asami down and reached for the cylinder shooting out into the sky.

Her hands shook from the strain as she willed the portal to shut and she could have sworn that she could feel someone trying to push through the closing barrier. The light of the beam quickly receded and with a final push the door to the spirit world was sealed once again.

Korra exhaled deeply and, after taking a moment to take everything that just happened in, turned around. Asami sat on the rough stone, her knees tucked into her chest. Korra’s heart broke at the sight of the silent tears leaking down Asami’s face and splotching the gag that was still around her mouth. Korra quickly reached Asami and bent a sharp piece of rock to cut away the restraints around her hands.

As soon as they were freed, pale hands wrapped around Korra’s neck as Asami latched onto her. The gag around ruby lips stayed on while Asami buried her face into Korra’s neck and quiet sobs filled the air as Korra held the weeping woman in her arms. The adrenaline from the encounter was beginning to wear off and Korra noticed how much both of them were shaking.

Asami was back. She was really back. Korra let her embrace tighten, taking in the feel of the slender waist and the silky strands of hair that brushed against her dark skin. Her hands wondered the expanse of Asami’s, unsure of where to settle. She noticed Asami felt thinner, frailer, in her grip. She was held for a whole month, 34 days to be exact, and Korra felt the pain of separation through every moment of that time. She couldn’t sleep or eat or relax and she could only imagine what Asami felt. A new wave of anger settled over her as she thought back to Unalaq. When she got back she would make sure that he got what was coming to him.

“Let’s go, I’ll take you to the palace of the south. I have friends there.” Korra gently helped Asami to her feet and when Asami struggled to walk, clutching at her ribs, Korra wrapped her arm around her waist and draped Asami’s over her shoulder. “Where did he hurt you?” Korra asked, her anger seeping out.

“He thought you weren’t coming,” Asami said through labored breath as the walk exhausted her with every step, “this happened today, otherwise he didn’t touch me.”

“You’re thinner.” Korra felt guilt eat away at her, after all if she put the pieces together earlier, Asami would have been safe weeks ago.

“That was sort of my fault. I figured if I made his life difficult he’d grow tired of me. I usually didn’t eat.” Asami let out a chuckle and Korra felt the weight of the world lift off of her shoulders as the gentle laughter filled the air.

They stumbled over jagged rocks and rubble of the spirit world and although the atmosphere made Raava feel content, Korra and the spirit knew that this place housed an evil that they never wanted to face again. Korra helped Asami walk over the terrain and when it came to walking by the tree Korra walked behind it, steering clear of the opening.

“The spirit world seems dark,” Asami commented as she began to look around more attentively. The area seemed barren and Korra knew that no spirit wanted to linger here. She swore that she could feel Vaatu invading her very being even though she knew that that was impossible. This place _was_ dark.

“It’s beautiful further in. This place, the tree, it’s a prison,” Korra explained as they moved further from the tree and the globe of the closed southern portal came into view.

“A prison?”

“Yes, my first enemy is trapped here. I don’t plan on letting him out anytime soon.”

They walked in silence for only a moment before a voice rang out, making Korra’s blood grow cold with dread.

**_Hello Raava._ **

Asami glanced around but Korra wasted no time in speeding up and all but jogging to the portal, nearly carrying Asami along.

**_Aw, you’re not going to stay and chat with your old buddy?_ **

“Korra, who is that?” Asami asked, a tremble in her voice giving away her fear.

**_Ah yes… Korra. That was the name of the pet you’ve chosen. How long has it been? Ten thousand years?_ **

Korra finally reached the glow of the portal and extended her hand, opening it. The heat from the shockwave passed through her as it had done with the northern portal and she took the first step into it, hauling Asami with her.

**_Did you ever tell_ Korra _why she couldn’t age?_**

Korra froze in her spot, her attention finally falling on the voice.

**_So you didn’t. Oh Raava, Raava, Raava. The spirit of light, the keeper of balance, the savior of the worlds – a liar. Who would have thought?_ **

“What are you talking about!” shouted Korra. Her voice carried strong throughout the expanse of the land, her authority seeping into every syllable.

**_I know how to fix you. How to let you live a normal life. How to grant you the chance to live your life alongside the one you love._ **

“Raava, what is he talking about?” Korra said quietly, her body frozen in place, her mind torn between getting away from the chaos and from listening to what he has to say.

_I don’t know Korra._

**_She knows. After all, she was the one who made you this way._ **

_He’s lying._

**_Am I?_ **

Korra felt Raava inside her, willing Korra to believe her, but something held her back. She felt Asami shift her weight next to her, and the longing to not be alone anymore overwhelmed Korra. “Tell me the truth Raava.”

The spirit reacted to the demanding tone Korra used, Raava’s hope for Korra’s trust shattering. _I swear to you, I know nothing of what he’s talking about. If I could fix this I would have done it ages ago. Korra you are my champion, my friend. Our souls are intertwined for eternity. My love for you is strong. You are the light that kept us going for all these years and I’d do anything for you. You know that._

The desperation in Raava’s voice almost made Korra believe her, but before she could come to a decision on whether to leave this place or not Vaatu spoke again.

 ** _This tree is the reason for your plight. It is a time prison. I am trapped in time, and so is Raava – and so are you Korra._** Every time he uttered her name it felt like a violation, poisonous and terrible.

Korra’s chest felt heavy and her hands trembled at the fear she felt emanating from Raava. Raava knew and she never told Korra. She knew. Korra was sure.

 ** _You have two choices Korra._** **_You can walk out of here, and I’ll see you at the next convergence and we’ll have this talk again, or… you can open the portals._**

_No! Korra we can’t release him!_

“What happens if I let you out?” Korra demanded.

**_Oh you know, the usual. I battle Raava, one of us wins, the one who lost gets reborn within the other, rinse and repeat in ten thousand years. We return true balance to the world. Light and dark struggling in an endless cycle._ **

“If we fight and I win-”

 ** _Raava. If Raava wins._** Vaatu interrupted.

“If _I_ win, what happens?”

Vaatu’s laughter rang out and Asami flinched beside her. Korra felt the grip the girl had on her get harder. **_If_ Raava _wins, then you’ll age as you should have. Although that outcome seems unlikely. You don’t even trust her right now, how will you be able to fight alongside the very soul that kept yours trapped?_**

“What happens to you two?” Korra ignored his taunts and stared daggers at the tree where the spirit was trapped, it’s opening barely visible from where she stood by the portal.

_I move on to your next reincarnation. Vaatu lives within us until he is strong enough to exist on his own. Then we have a power struggle until the next convergence when we’ll have another showdown._

“And the future avatars?”

**_Let’s just say Raava’ll have a roommate from then on._ **

Raava settled within Korra, the spirit’s dread and fear subsiding to make space for deep sadness. _Korra, do it. You’ll finally be free._

Could she really accept this? She’s been alive for so long that the prospect of a normal life seemed foreign, distant, unattainable. Would Korra really do this? Could she? She would do anything for Asami, but this was her life for ten thousand years, and this decision would affect the world down the line. Vaatu would be free and it will all be out of Korra’s hands. Was Asami worth it?

_You are worth it Korra. Do this for you. Please, this is what you’ve wanted. And now you have a chance._

Korra pictured her life with Asami by her side, living together, free to love each other, the burden of time no longer resting on her shoulders, no longer hanging over her, counting down the moments they had together before Korra would have to move on. Would she feel Vaatu stir within her? Would she leave Raava behind with her passing?

_I’ll be okay Korra, I lived much longer than we’ve been together. I’ll be okay._

“Why didn’t you tell me about this?” Korra asked pleadingly, a single tear dropping down her cheek. She felt Raava’s heart break at her question.

_I swear to you Korra, I didn’t know. If this is our last battle then just do this one last thing for me and believe me that I did not know._

Korra steeled herself and blocking out both spirits turned to Asami. She stood next to her, confusion riddling her face. Korra realized that she could only hear Vaatu, the conversation was only half there for Asami, she did not know of her internal struggle, only what her choices were.

“Are you going to do it? Will you let him out?” Asami asked cautiously.

Korra stood silently, her head hung in shame.

“Korra?”

_Please Korra. You’ve fought for this for so long. Let me help you free yourself. We will win. The light always wins._

“I’m sorry Asami. I want this more than anything…I’d sacrifice my life for this, but I can’t sacrifice the world.” Korra watched as Asami’s eyes filled with sadness, and tears swam in the peridots. She nodded silently, accepting Korra’s decision and the two of them turned towards the portal.

**_The convergence is moments away Avatar! Where are you going?! Don’t you dare leave me here! Raava get back here! You weak spineless brat, you think you can keep me trapped forever? You can’t! I’ll get out, and then your pet is through! I’ll make sure to kill her slowly! Drag you out of her piece by piece! GET BACK HERE RAAVA!_ **

Vaatu’s cries echoed through the stone. His frantic, panic-riddled screams grew wilder as the light of the beam danced in front of them and just before Korra’s foot passed its threshold once more, light burst inside of her. Raava took control, and with blinding white eyes pushed off from where they stood, riding a wave of air to the other portal.

 _No! Raava don’t!_ Korra cried out from within her consciousness. Raava had never took control of her without Korra’s permission. Never. Korra felt helpless as she watched herself draw closer to the northern portal and reach out.

“I’m sorry Korra, but this should never have been your fight. I will free you from my burdens.” Raava’s voice mixed with Korra’s own as the spirit spoke.

 _No!_ Korra tried to get back in control, fighting Raava with all her strength, but to no avail. The spirit released the energy of the dome and for the third time that day a spirit portal opened. Within moments a disheveled Unalaq stormed through, disbelief etched onto his features, as he glanced around, his gaze landing first on Korra and then on the tree.

A loud rumble rang out, lightning dancing all around them as the planets aligned and the portals bent into each other.

***

Asami watched as Vaatu ripped himself from the confines of the tree, his terrifying aura assaulting Asami’s mind even in passivity. Old memories of the death of her mother and her father’s betrayal surfaced. Every fear she ever had flashed through her mind and coldness seeped into her being. He glanced at her once, before flying over to the newly present Unalaq. Vaatu dove towards the ground when he reached them and as Unalaq’s face morphed from awe to a devilish grin the spirit dove into him.

Before anything else could happen Korra, with her glowing eyes and the outline of Raava on her torso, bent a gust of air at the water tribe chief. She blew him away clear across the land, moving him further from both portals. They were now far enough that Asami had trouble discerning one from the other, what with both wearing their water-tribe-blues and the white and red glows of the spirits melding together into a blur as they wrestled through the spirit world surrounding them.

Asami watched as one of the figures collapsed and for a few halted breaths she feared that it was Korra that fell. It wasn’t until she saw the light of Raava shine from the figure still standing that she realized that it was Unalaq that lay convulsing on the ground.

“He didn’t touch the portal,” a voice next to Asami startled her and she realized that Unalaq’s children joined her side while she was distracted with the grand battle happening before them.

“What?” she asked distractedly, her attention still mostly on the figure of Korra in the distance.

“Our father said that the spirit needs to stabilize its vessel by letting the energy of the portals course thorough it,” Eska said dully.

“If they don’t stabilize, they can’t stay connected,” Desna added.

Red bursts of light emanated from the fallen chief and Korra’s eyes finally stopped shining, the outline of Raava disappearing as the avatar state left Korra’s body. Asami watched Korra bend Vaatu’s energy out of the chief, and as the red serpent struggled in her grasp, Korra swung her arms, crashing him into the earth. Asami watched her smash boulders and winds and streams of water and fire into the struggling spirit. Parts of him withered away with each strike until Asami couldn’t see the red anymore.

There was a stillness in the air as everyone stood unknowing what to do. Unalaq’s piercing screech rang out as he stumbled towards the spot where the spirit was mere moments ago. Korra looked down at the sobbing man, and Asami watched as she raised earth around him, trapping the chief in the stone prison. Asami didn’t lose any time as she began to run towards Korra, ignoring her bruised ribs as best she could as they strained with every move.

Korra turned to face her as she drew close and those sad blue eyes with which she fell in love looked straight at her, Korra’s mouth curling into an exhausted, but broad, smile. Tears flew freely down her cheeks and when Asami reached her, strong arms held her close. Korra buried her face into Asami’s neck, shaking with happy sobs, repeating ‘thank you’s to Raava over and over again. Asami wrapped her arms around Korra tighter, ignoring the broken screams from the trapped man behind them, and as Korra finally looked up at her she leaned in, placing a chaste kiss gently on her lips.

Korra broke away and smiled serenely at Asami. “This feels strange.”

“What? The kiss?” Asami asked worriedly.

“No, everything. I always felt detached from things, but now it doesn’t feel like that anymore. I’m really tired though.”

Asami chuckled quietly and brought Korra back into her embrace. “Let’s go home then?”

“I’d like that very much.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I rushed the end cause I’m just really tired all the time. What did you guys think? Hope it was a good ending to this 3-part prompt. Comments are appreciated a lot.


	47. This one is really mean. I'm sorry.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is very dark. Please be aware that there’s violence in this one. (Tw: mentions of sexual assault, death.) Seriously. Also sorry.

Mako walked into the dark alley, steering clear of the puddles of questionable content by the cans of garbage, the walls surrounding him reflecting the blues and reds of the sirens behind him only broken by the occasional flash of a camera. Blue. Red. Blue. Red. The stench invaded his senses but he ignored it. The crime scene was just a few feet away now and the forensic photographer sat hunched over the bodies outlined by chalk. Mako gave him some space and turned to an officer waiting next to him.

“What do we have here?”

“Quite the scuffle. Seems like a mugging.”

Mako knew all about muggings. Unwanted memories of his childhood invaded his thoughts but he shook it off. The photographer stood and moved away from the body closest to them walking further into the alleyway to take more photos of the second corpse.

“This is the second attack this week. They’re marking their turf,” he said heavily.

“This one is different.”

“Alright,” Mako sighed, “let’s see what we’ve got here.”

***

Korra hung up the phone and turned to the group behind her, “Looks like Mako isn’t coming. Something about gangs.”

Meelo kicked a pebble across the walkway of the zoo. “First Bolin cancels, now Mako?! We need more guys around!”

“You’ve got Kai and Rohan,” Asami offered as she pushed the stroller with the toddler alongside Korra.

“Kai doesn’t count, he has Jinora’s cooties.”

“Hey!” Kai said indignantly.

“What, it’s true,” mumbled Meelo.

“Hey cheer up! Yes the guys and Opal aren’t here, but we’ll still have tons of fun!” Korra said cheerfully as she bent over to make a silly face at a giggling Rohan.

The day was slightly chilly but the children all wore smiles on their faces, and excitement radiated off of them. Korra and Asami watched over the group as they all wondered through the zoo for the next few hours, preventing Meelo from climbing into every other cage, and struggling to answer all of Ikki’s questions. Before long the skies began to darken and the zoo announced its closing, so the girls herded the kids towards the exit.

They walked through the darkening streets, watching as the streetlights came on and the sun set over the horizon. The traffic receded the closer they got to the ferry, with cars being quickly replaced with the occasional van or truck heading towards the docks. The eerie streets went largely unnoticed by the chattering group as they laughed and loudly spoke about all they’ve seen today.

Korra walked beside her girlfriend, holding Asami’s elbow, engaging in an animated conversation with Jinora about the cool animal facts they learned today, while Meelo and Ikki battled with the foam swords that the girls bought them. Kai was walking next to Jinora occasionally adding a sentence or two to the conversation, and Asami took the moment to glance around at the bright faces, appreciating today for the happiness it seemed to bring.

They crossed yet another street, the pier now only a couple blocks away from the ferry waiting for them. Korra was in the middle of chastising Meelo for running across the street without looking when Asami saw them. In the darkness of a small terrace of a closed restaurant stood a group of men. They wore red jackets and sported red bandanas, laughing loudly as they swung their bats into the chairs and tables that were left outside.

Asami’s stomach clenched in fear and she hastily pulled Korra’s arm, getting her attention and stopping the group in their tracks. “Korra we need to cross the street,” Asami warned, fear making her voice tremor. Korra gave her a questioning look but when she saw what Asami was staring at, she stiffened her grip on Asami tightened. The group of men quieted down one by one as they noticed the group and began to slowly make their way towards them, their faces harboring sick grins.

“Kai, Jinora. I need the two of you to take the kids and run to the ferry okay? Cross the street first,” Korra ordered.

“What? Why?” Meelo questioned.

“Just do it!” Korra hissed, pushing the stroller away from Asami and towards the oldest boy. The thugs advanced on them, smirks on their faces, and Korra pushed Kai towards the road urging him to move. The kids, now seeing the threat advance on them, quickly crossed the street and began to run, Kai pushing the stroller as fast as he could.

“Korra, what are we gonna do?” Asami asked her, trembling with fear and adrenaline.

“Give them a few more seconds to get further away and then we run,” Korra commanded.

“Aw, why’d you send the kiddies away?” hollered one of the men, getting closer and closer to them. “They could have had fun too.”

“Asami, stay behind me.” Korra said. She felt Asami coil next to her, ready to strike, and her own fists tightened. The men were now only a few feet away, spreading out around the women, brandishing their bats and knives in the lights of the streetlamps. Korra gripped Asami’s forearm once, squeezing down and shouted, “RUN!”

The two of them wasted no time as they sprinted to the other side of the street only to be met with three more gang members waiting for them. Korra grabbed Asami’s hand and pulled her into an alley, their feet splashing through the wetness on the pavement. They heard footsteps rushing after them as they raced towards the chain-link fence blocking their way to safety. As they neared it, Korra crouched to boost Asami, who never slowed down as she launched herself halfway up the high fence. Korra wasted no time climbing after her. Relief hit her when she saw Asami reach the top of the two story fence – and then someone grabbed her leg.

“Aaah!” Korra yelled as her ankle was roughly yanked and the metal dug into her fingers as someone began to pull her down. She pulled herself up harder and the grip on her ankle seemed to slacken but then a disorienting pain shot through her head as a bat connected with it.

The metal bat hit the ground at the same time as Korra did, and all she could focus on was the ringing in her skull and the ache in her lungs as she struggled to catch her breath after her collision with the ground. She felt herself get yanked up to her knees and through the cotton feeling of blood rushing through her head she heard one of the men speak.

“Now, you can run away and we’ll kill this dyke, or …you can get you pretty ass down here now,” he shouted.

Korra lifted her gaze to Asami’s figure resting at the top of the edge and struggled against the grip on her arms. “Asami run!” she slurred. “Run, please. Run.”

“Well? What’s it gonna be?” the man taunted.

“Please let her go, I’m rich! I’ll pay you!” Asami pleaded.

There was a moment of stillness and then a piercing scream ripped through the air as a blade sunk into Korra’s back.

“No!”

Korra heard Asami scream, but the pain in her ribs was too much. It took all of her attention away from the men and her girlfriend, and she missed what was being said for a few moments. It was only when a knife was pressed to her neck and she had to look up that she noticed that Asami was climbing down shakenly.

“No, Asami run,” Korra groaned. “Just go! Please!”

Asami’s foot slowly reached the ground and she turned to face the men waiting for her. Korra watched Asami’s gaze flickered her way and noticed the vivid greens shimmering in the light as silent tears flowed down Asami’s cheeks. The knife at her neck lowered and Korra leaned her head forward again, the headache from keeping it upright proving too painful. Just as she gathered enough strength to look up once again, the knife swung at her, plunging into her skin over and over as Asami screamed and the men hollered and hooted excitedly. She looked down and watched as blood poured down her front, a small stream of red dripping from her lips and wounds into the dirty water under her knees.

Her body failed and her energy ebbed away, and she crashed into the ground, gasping for air as the blood pooled beneath her staining the ground. She cried out for Asami, but all that came out was a whimper. Her vision darkened in spots and as her consciousness faded the last thing she saw was Asami as she clawed and kicked and fought the men crowding her.

***

“This one is different,” the officer said.

“Alright,” Mako sighed, “let’s see what we’ve got here.”

Mako stepped forward, his vision of the bodies now clear as the cameraman made his way further into the alley towards the second body by the fence. He took a moment to adjust his gloves and kneeled by the woman. The first thing he noticed in the dark alleyway illuminated by the sirens was the short chestnut hair. The familiar jacket. The dark pigment of the now pasty skin. The sounds of radios, and footsteps, and camera clicks receded. His vision tunneled. With shaking hands he grabbed the woman’s shoulder and flipped her over, procedures be damned. The protests of the officer behind him went ignored as the once startling blue eyes stared back at him in their new milky complexion.

His hands shook, and his body shook, and he struggled to breathe as a sob broke free. He gripped Korra’s lifeless form and tucked it into him, sobbing loudly into her bloodstained chest. The officers behind him stood at a distance, watching on as the stoic detective broke apart as he held the victim and rocked in place. Mako heard them whisper quietly as his cries filled the air.

“We just identified the second body,” someone whispered softly, sadly. “Asami Sato, FI’s CEO.” Mako felt his heart shatter and his breath leave his lungs as every piece of him felt helpless, and broken, and cold. He heard them whisper, and then he heard the voices behind him speak louder as the forensic personnel informed the officers of their findings. ‘Sexual assault’… ‘blood and skin under fingertips’… ‘struggle’… ‘stabbed to death’. Death.

He heard the radios crackle to life as officers began to rush down the block. ‘More bodies found’… ‘adolescents… children’… ‘knife wounds’. The sirens illuminated the dark alley walls. Red. Blue. Red. Blue. Red. Red. Red.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My friend said that I was too nice to write evil stuff so I made a bet with her. Did I win? Is this evil enough? So yeah. My bad.


	48. New Friend

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Asami finds a new buddy to hang with

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There's [art by Willoghby](https://willoghby.tumblr.com/post/139236668999/doodles-of-asami-her-lil-lemur-friend-based-on) for this chapter!

The last ferry back from the island bumped gently against the docks as the waves rocked its metal hull, while the ramp lowered from the ship. Asami waited patiently as her car sat idly waiting to descend. The box sitting in the passenger seat demanded her attention but she held off her eagerness and focused on the tapping of her fingertips on the leather clad steering wheel. The drive home was no less jittery. Her hands itched to get back to working on the design and with the new measurements she collected today she had a feeling that her day – well evening since the sky was already reddening with the setting sun – would be productive.

The route that she got so used to taking seemed to stretch on forever and the lights at intersections all lingered on red. Her excitement grew more and more the closer she got to the estate and the clatter of the materials and supplies in the box jumped and tumbled with every turn, much louder than usual with the speed she was driving at.

Finally the gates and the mansion behind it came into view and she sped through them as they opened with her approach. The gravel of her lengthy driveway gently shuffled underneath her car, the odd pebble bouncing off of the car frame and making Asami wince at the sounds of the rocks scraping the paint oh the bumpers. Oh well, the car needed a new paintjob anyway – Asami was thinking something blue would probably look sleek.

She parked quickly and went to the workshop that once belonged to her father but was now filled with her own projects strewn over the multiple worktables. Large windows usually illuminated the workspace enough but the light of day was waning quickly and so Asami turned on the overhead lights. The light reflected off of the tools and metals carefully organized throughout the room, and immediately Asami felt at ease. She placed the box onto an empty spot, the one devoted to this project, the sewing machine and fabrics resting just off to the side, and tossed her jacket back towards the old couch that stood hidden away in a corner just behind her current workstation, the one she often crashed on after productive sessions with her inventions, leaving her in a tank top. The table lamp was quickly on and all other distractions tuned out as Asami finally opened the box.

Her shriek echoed through the shop when something very fast and small and hairy jumped out at her. The fine hairs tickled her face and neck as whatever that thing was scrambled up her shirt and over her, circling her neck several times and climbing onto the crown of her head as Asami scrambled to get it off of her. She stumbled backwards and the creature and she yelped as a toolbox tripped Asami and she dropped just before the couch, her elbows catching her on the cushions just before her tailbone met the floor. Both of them sat frozen for a moment, Asami’s stomach still feeling the drop and her heart thudding away in her chest from the scare of the thing jumping out at her, and just as Asami finally exhaled the breath she was folding, a tiny, upside-down face dropped into her line of vision.

Bright orange eyes stared down at her and a black button of a nose nearly touched her forehead as two tiny hands held her face while the creature scrutinized her. Asami stared back, her face frozen in a look of surprise. The lemur smoothly flipped over off her head and landed in her lap, its head tilted as it kept staring at her. Its long ears drooped and its fur, of which there was a lot of, settled back down while it relaxed on her legs, sitting and waiting, and waging its tail. The large eyes still bore into her but the long strands of the tuff growing on its head formed shaggy bangs over them, partially obstructing the vivid orange.

“Hi,” Asami squeaked out, unsure of what else to do.

The baby lemur tilted its head the other way and then once again pounced onto her shoulders, startling her. She stiffened as it wrapped around her shoulders and stayed. The slight panic that has been gripping Asami the entire encounter tapered out into plain anxiety as the warmth from the animal’s shaggy belly seeped into her neck and shoulders and the small breaths puffed onto her shoulder.

“So… uh… You comfy little guy? Are you even a guy...? You are definitely very little. Like really very little and I’m not the best when it comes to kids so- okay, uh, I should probably, um, bring you back to the island…” Asami felt incredibly awkward talking to the creature, and scared that she’ll hurt it somehow, but the engineer didn’t really know what to do. Her shoulders stayed hunched stiffly, her unwillingness to disturb the critter mixing with the fear of dropping the living, breathing, tiny thing that rested on her now. “Yeah, back to the island where people know how to deal with this,” she said weakly as the anxiety rolled off of her. She carefully stood, her shoulders still hunched so that she didn’t throw off the lemur, and reached for her jacket when it hit her – she took the _last_ ferry back and now the service was closed till tomorrow morning; there was no way to get him to the island tonight.

She stood completely still, her arms raised up to buffer the fall if the tiny fluff ball slipped. The seconds ticked by as she frantically looked around the workshop, trying not to move, and finally her gaze landed on the fabrics that she was currently experimenting with for the newest prototype of the glider-suits. With tiny steps she shuffled forward, her feet never leaving the ground, and soon she reached the table.

“Okay, okay, I can do this. This is fine. Everything is under complete control.” With cautious hands she pulled several cuts of cloth towards herself and made a small pile out of them, making sure to make it as fluffed up and soft as the material permitted. “Alright, you can come down,” she cooed softly, “please come down. I’m begging you. I have no idea what to do.”

The lemur chirped in her ear and remained coiled around her neck.

“Please, little guy…”

It remained in its spot, and Asami stood in place awkwardly, still not moving. Her shoulders were getting tired, and her heart still raced as she tried to think of a way to get it down. “I’m gonna gently pick you up, okay? This will all be fine, no biggie.” She wasn’t sure who she was reassuring as she spoke. With shaking hands she began to reach up, ready to take the creature off of her, but it chose that moment to leisurely raise and stroll calmly down Asami’s half-outstretched arm and onto the pile of fabric.

Asami stood in a defeated disbelief as the lemur circled the spot in place a couple of times and settled in, resting its head on its crossed arms and closing the bright, big eyes. Now that she got a good look at it she recognized it as the lame lemur that followed her around the island today as she visited Tenzin’s family. She dropped her shoulders and moved over to the spot where she was about to begin her work, and cautiously looked into the opened box, coiled and ready in case anyone else decided to stow away in it. When no one jumped out at her she took her measurements and supplies out and began to work, keeping a cautious eye out on the now slumbering animal.

The evening slipped away quickly as she worked and soon she had something that resembled a working prototype sitting on the mannequin in front of her. The suit looked elegant and bright, and was hopefully functional unlike its previous baggier version.  She began to roll the stand away to one of the corners, getting ready to call it a day when a mass dropped onto her from above. In her startled phase she accidentally pushed the mannequin over and it clattered on the floor while Asami clung to her chest, trying to keep her heart from leaping out of her chest.

The lemur climbed down her body and stayed behind her, staring up at her and waiting. Asami picked the mannequin up grumbling to herself, and finally managed to get it to its spot. She moved around the place cleaning up her work area, and every time found the baby lemur following her.

“Are you, uh, hungry?” she asked awkwardly. The staring animal moved closer to her and rubbed against her legs. “Is that a yes? Okay, I have some nuts somewhere here just give me a moment.”

Asami moved to the small cabinet off in a corner where she kept a couple of snacks and several bottles of water for when she worked all day and didn’t want to waste time going to the kitchen. She took out the bag and put some nuts in her palm. She was about to go back to where she left the lemur when she almost tripped on the fuzzy thing. A couple of nuts dropped from her hand and it lunged for the one closest to it.

“I guess you are hungry then.” Asami watched as it nibbled on the nut and as it finished it jumped from its spot and clung onto Asami’s trousers, using them to pull itself up onto her shoulder once again. This time Asami was less worried about the little animal falling off and instead calmly walked to and sat on the couch, holding her palm up so that it could reach its snacks easily.

“You like following me around huh? You’re like a little shadow, maybe I’ll call you that,” Asami said with a soft laugh as she watched it eat on her shoulder. The lemur took another nut, but before it stuffed it in its mouth, its small pink tongue licked across the tip of Asami’s nose. Asami’s giggles echoes through the room along with the sounds of tiny teeth breaking apart the nuts.

The day full of work finally caught up to Asami now that she was relaxed, and exhaustion bore down on her. “What do you say about catching some Zs?” she asked it as she stretched out her lithe body on the couch, carefully shifting the lemur onto her stomach. She lay with her head resting on the armrest and watched as the animal finished off the nuts.

She didn’t remember falling asleep, but the next time she opened her eyes, morning light shone through the large windows. She blinked several times to drive the sleep away, yawning as she tried to sit up. A warm weight on her stomach, however, stopped her. She glanced over her chest, and the sight of a furry thing lying on top of her nearly made her heart jump out of her chest, but before she could fully freak out the events from yesterday came rushing back. “Oh geez Shadow, you scared the shit out of me!”

The lemur remained asleep as she spoke to it, its tail twitching occasionally in its sleep. “I guess I’ll let you sleep.” She looked over on the far wall where the watch hung and checked the time. “Ugh, it’s too late to get you the island before work anyway.” Asami gently lifted Shadow and carried him to his little nest from yesterday, leaving a few more nuts next to it, and pouring some water into a brand new mixing bowl that was on one of the shelves and leaving it along with the nuts.

Asami stretched out her sore muscles and left for her bathroom, already feeling the tension ease up at the thought of hot water cascading over her skin. The shower was perfect and let her unwind the knots in her neck from sleeping on the couch. She shut the tap off and reached for her towel, feeling for the fluffy fabric along the misty wall. She did find something fluffy, and it was not her towel.

The lemur’s appearances were starting to lose their element of surprise but being in a slippery and wet tub was not something that played in her favor as she recoiled from the unexpected fur under her fingers. Her feet lost their footing and her lungs their air, as she met the bottom of the tub with her back. She lay unmoving, groaning as pain shot through her, the wet drops sliding slowly down her still damp skin, when Shadow pattered over her, her white fluffy towel in its arms. He dropped the towel onto her and proceeded to curl up in the pile it created.

“You should be glad that you’re cute,” Asami grumbled. Getting up proved to be more of a hassle than she expected as her ribs and spine protested and as Shadow refused to move. So was getting dressed. With every step Asami took, the lemur followed, climbing into the open drawers while she looked for lingerie, hanging of the coat hangers as Asami picked out a suit for work, lounging on top of her vanity mirror as she applied her makeup.

The drive to work went the same way. Asami drove and Shadow shadowed her, sometimes gliding alongside the car, other times sitting on the dashboard or lying in her lap. The first time Shadow flew up from the car and into the air, Asami got scared that it would fly away, and strangely a little sad that the lemur would leave, but every time it landed back inside after a couple of blocks of pursuing the sports car. As she arrived at her tower, the staff all stared at the animal sitting on her shoulder as Asami made her way to her office.

Paperwork was difficult to complete with Shadow flying from one side of the room to another, passing the time. Meetings were… well they were a spectacle. If someone asked Asami if she could close a deal while a baby flying lemur sat on her head, she would probably have outright laughed at the absurdity of that situation; now, however, she could confidently say that yes, she could in fact close a deal while a lemur sat on her head and chewed on one of the pamphlets that Asami had made for the meeting.

The day proved to be tiring. As her employees trickled out of the building one by one Asami began to gather her work and tidying up her desk. She put away the folders that littered her desk in their designated niches and set aside the contracts that she would have to deal with the next day. This process that usually took her no more than five minutes now stretched on for twenty and she realized that she really didn’t want to get to the island. Yes the lemur was a force of nature, and yes she had accomplished less with Shadow around, but at the same time she hadn’t had a day as exciting as this in quite a while, and definitely not since Korra left. She looked over at her chair and the animal resting on top of it. No she didn’t want to part with it at all.

In that moment she had made a decision. When she would go to the island to drop off the glider, she would ask Tenzin to let her keep her new friend. Besides, Asami always did want a pet.


	49. Mini fics

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is a bunch of little fics I did recently, hope you guys enjoy:  
> Lara x Sam Things you said after it was over  
> Root x Shaw Things you said over the phone  
> Korrasami Things you said while we were driving  
> Korrasami Things you said after you kissed me  
> Korrasami Things you said under the stars and in the grass  
> Korrasami Things you said at 1 am/Things you said that I wasn’t meant to hear  
> ElliexRiley Things you said that really made me want to get a dog with you

**Lara x Sam Things you said after it was over**

The glare of the setting sun reflected off the ridges of the calm waters. Lara ignored the sting of the light and stared off into the distance where the island shrank with every moment. Her shoulders burned and her back ached. The puncture still seeped trickles of blood and clusters of puss. A fever raged over her skin and her whole body trembled from exhaustion. She was ready to collapse and sleep for a week, but her mind was reeling. The excitement of her discoveries, the savagery of the entire trip, the deep fear of losing Sam, all congealed into a turbulent cacophony of thoughts.

Even through her screaming mind, she heard the footsteps behind her. The instinct to turn and face the danger overwhelmed her, but instead of coming face to face with one of Mathias’ men or Himiko’s soldiers she was met with warm brown eyes that kept her going all this time. Sam approached her cautiously, and Lara realized that her own bloody hand was gripping her climbing ax in a steel grip, holding it at the ready. She lowered it as fast as it was raised, and the rush of blood running through her veins became deafening as everything that happened crashed into her. The exhaustion caught up to her, the pain in her body flared, and the adrenaline-fueled trembles that kept her going for days on end shifted into debilitating shaking. Lara felt herself dropping to the metal floor of the ship, and watched as Sam settled next to her, clinging to Lara’s bloody shirt. Droplets seeped into the ruined fabric as Sam silently wept and Lara used the last of her strength to wrap an arm around the woman she killed a goddess for. Her loud pulse still rushed through her and the corners of her vision began to tunnel, but she still held on, whispering ‘it’s over’.

 

**Root x Shaw Things you said over the phone.**

Shaw focused on the crosshairs as the target moved into the line of sight. She began to flex her finger as the trigger pulled back a fraction. Reese was taking too damn long, and if he took any longer the victim would no longer be needing their services. She waited sixteen more seconds, watching as the perpetrator began to raise his weapon. Her finger squeezed and she felt the recoil drive into her shoulder. The shattering glass obscured the target for a moment but as the shards fell she saw the man writhing on the floor and clutching his knee. Reese crashed into the room moments after and Fusco lumbered in clutching his side moments later.

“Took you long enough,” she said, watching Reese untie the victim from the chair she was held in. She saw Reese’s mouth move but the audio never reached her earpiece. Instead a crackle of static interrupted, followed by a sweet voice.

“Hi Shaw.”

“Root.” The eye roll that followed was completely involuntary. “What do you want?”

“I’m in town and I was thinking. There’s this new weapon on the market and the machine wants me to go pay them a visit. I might need backup.” The flirtatious tone flowed through the speaker and an unwanted smile threatened to make an appearance on Shaw’s face. The prospect of taking down an organized ring shot a thrill through her and she was nearly glad that her current mission was interrupted.

“I’m in.”

“That’s what I like to hear. See you later sweetie.”

The static invaded her ear once more and Reese and Fusco could be heard again.

“Okay boys, I’m gonna be busy for the next few days.”

“What are you off with nutter butter again? That’s the second time this month,” Fusco said.

Shaw lifted her rifle and began to unscrew the silencer. “What can I say, she makes a hard bargain.”

 

**Korrasami Things you said while we were driving**

Korra sat leaning on the window and humming to the tune playing on the radio while Asami drove them down the highway. The rainy roads reflected the grimy skies and while the day was murky, the atmosphere in the cab of the car was light. Korra held Asami’s hand and the warmth of her palm seeped into Asami’s chilled one. The other cars were few and far in between on the Earth Kingdom highways. The soft music phased into another calm track. The raindrops tracked horizontally across Korra’s window with the speed of the car. And Korra was content.

“I’m really glad we made time for this road trip,” Korra said after a while of content silence.

“Me too.” Korra could hear the smile in Asami’s soft voice and turned to her.

“You seem happy. I like it.”

“You make me happy.”

“You make me happy too.”

They continued to drive, and Korra continued to watch Asami with content settling in her heart. She loved this woman. “Let’s get married.”

Korra felt the car shift out of their lane before Asami dropped Korra’s palm to right it again and slowed down until they came to a stop at the side of the road. Korra saw her bright eyes fill with tears as she gripped the wheel like a lifeline. “Do you mean it?”

“Yeah.”

She waited patiently for Asami to reply. Asami’s lip and chin wobbled for a moment and she gathered herself enough to face Korra.

“Okay.”

 

**Korrasami Things you said after you kissed me**

Korra watched as Asami’s eyes brightened in awe. The icy mountains and purple fields stretched across the landscape and the engineer’s eyes drifted about its expense. The hands holding Korra’s squeezed down in excitement and the dazzling grin grew on Asami’s face. Korra let her enjoy her initial view for several long moments, then tugged her away from the portal while Asami followed in a trance. While Korra enjoyed when Asami’s attention was completely on her, she didn’t mind, and even really loved, seeing Asami so enthralled with the strange world. The green irises flashed from one spot to another. A serene breeze blew through her obsidian hair.

Korra followed her into the field as Asami unknowingly moved forward in her awe. They reached just past one the first of the craggy trees before Asami broke from her reverie and turned to Korra with an excited squeal.

“Korra this is so amazing!” She threw her arms around Korra’s neck and clashed their lips together in her excitement. It lasted no longer than a second but that was enough to make Korra’s heart hammer and her brain short-circuit. Asami didn’t seem to notice as she returned her attention to the fields and pulled her along by her hand.

Korra followed her, enchanted, lightly touching her own lips in disbelief. Just a month ago she couldn’t even imagine that she would ever be happy again yet here she was with lightness in her heart and a smile on her lips. She took a moment to take Asami in and then grasped her hand tighter changing their course.

“Have you ever ridden a dragonbird spirit?”

 

**Korrasami Things you said under the stars and in the grass**

Asami lay her head onto Korra’s shoulder and hugged her tightly. Their warm skin clung together with a thin layer of sweat, but she didn’t mind the closeness, especially not after what they just did together. The spirit world skies were filled with strange constellations and close-by planets and the grass around their blanket swayed in the invisible wind, illuminating the space in fluorescent light. She dragged a fingertip over Korra’s still heaving chest, her collarbone, and jaw, and then back again. Korra’s fingers played with her hair gently as she held Asami. They both had silly grins and messy hair, and Korra’s eyes stayed glued to the sky.

“Was that okay?” Asami murmured into her neck after they caught their breath.

“It was perfect,” Korra replied softly.

“I’m really glad you’re back.”

Korra kissed the still damp skin of her forehead and drew her in closer, nearly laying her on top of herself.

“Me too.”

 

**Korrasami Things you said at 1 am/Things you said that I wasn’t meant to hear**

Asami lay on the air mattress and stared at the ceiling. The tic of the wall-clock filled the silence. Their new apartment was barren and the shadows cast by the moon stained the plain walls. Korra’s chest rose and fell silently as she slumbered on her own bedding, their mattresses just touching each other’s. Asami counted the seconds. Her limbs were sore and her eyelids heavy, but her thoughts raced through her head not letting her sleep.

Their first day as roommates was amazing. They spent all day joking around and moving the boxes with their things into the place, stacking them against the wall, finally finished painting the storage room that was left half done for several days, and then went around their new neighborhood for a couple of hours, strolling down the streets and checking out new places that now surrounded them. They got back when the sky began to darken and ordered takeout. The flat screen that rested on the floor for the time being played all three Nuktuk movies before they grew exhausted. Then they spent the next half hour trying to figure out how the pump to their temporary mattresses worked.

This day was one of the best Asami had in many years and she sighed contently. The only thing that could have made it better was if their mattresses were _a_ mattress, and that the girl sleeping just a foot away and cuddling a pillow was right next to her, wrapping Asami in her strong arms.

Asami glanced at the clock, 1 a.m., and sighed. “Today was really fun.” Her voice barely carried through the vast emptiness of their room. “I’m so happy that I get to see you every day now.”

When Korra remained dead to the world Asami chanced a look at her. “I love you, you know. A lot. More than anyone else really.”

She froze when Korra shifted, and her heart hammered in her chest when a forearm draped itself over her stomach. Korra’s face moved into the crook of her neck and as fast as it all happened Korra was still again. Asami’s heartbeat began to slow as the warmth from Korra’s mass encased her, and just before her eyelids finally drooped shut she heard the sleepy, mumbled words.

“Love you too.”

 

**ElliexRiley Things you said that really made me want to get a dog with you**

They lay on the rooftop of the dormitories, Ellie’s Walkman propped up next to them as it whispered some rock tunes. Ellie let her hands rest on her stomach, too scared to reach down and take Riley’s. Riley was talking about what she was going to do when she finally left this place, her voice animated and excited. Ellie listened intently, interjecting on occasion when she thought of something too. She watched as a cloud pasted over the moon, momentarily dulling the pale light that outlined their features. Riley went off on another tangent, talking about visiting Hawaii one day with Ellie, something about sipping out of a coconut by the beach and watching the sun set while torches surrounded them.

“Torches?” Ellie said in amusement, “why torches?”

“I saw it on an old magazine once. There were torches, and the drink had this little colorful umbrella and everything.”

“Well I imagine us somewhere nice and open and we have power and a working tv and a lot of games. And we have a garden so we’re never hungry and there’s a river next to us so you can teach me and we can swim whenever we want.” Ellie scrunched her face up as she thought. “Oh! And we have a dog! A really big dog that always warns us when someone’s around.”

“A dog?”

“A big dog.”

“A big dog?”

“Yeah, a huge cuddle monster!”

“I’d like that. Maybe one day.”

“Yeah, maybe one day.”

The conversation stopped and a content silence settled around them. Ellie still kept her hands away from Riley’s but maybe one of these days she would reach down and let their fingers intertwine.


	50. The Call

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I tried to call a crisis hotline but got one number off and started ranting for 10 minutes before you got to speak and tell me I got the wrong number but now you’re worried about me and telling me not to hang up

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I did a thing. It is a sad thing, but I did it. TW suicide mention.

The phone felt slippery in her clammy grip and the streets below blurred from her tears. The line rang in her ear, drowning out the distant sounds of traffic. The wind whipped her hair around, the strands clinging to her wet cheeks, and her breath came out raggedly as the coldness of the railing bit into her palm that was tethering her to the building. Only a step stood between her and death. And so she stood, tremoring, and waited for someone to pick up.

“Hello?”

The moment the voice answered Asami’s resolve broke and she began to sob. “I can’t do this anymore. I just can’t. I’m standing on my balcony and it’s eighty floors down and I don’t know what to do. I can’t. Please what do I do? I just- I don’t-” Her words failed as cried into the phone.

The silence on the other end went unnoticed by her as she cried, her turmoil not letting her focus on anything other than the feeling of hopelessness. She’s tried to be strong, she really did, but everyone hated her and wished her gone and she just couldn’t put up with it anymore. She was only nineteen. She didn’t know how to run a company or deal with the media. She didn’t know how to cope with the whole world hating her. Her own father tried to kill her.

“…what’s your name?” the voice was soft, and Asami flinched in her spot as she remembered that there was someone on the other side of the line.

“A-Asami.”

“Where are you right now?” The calmness in the woman’s tone drew her full attention and she took a steadying breath.

“On my office balcony.”

“Can you give me an address?”

“Future Industries tower,” she whispered. She wondered if the woman heard her as the wind howled loudly all around.

“Can you do me a favor please? Can you get back inside while we talk?”

“No- I- I can’t. I don’t want to do this anymore.”

“Please.”

“I said no!” Asami screamed, her breathing speeding up once again.

“Okay. Okay. Do you want to tell me why you’re feeling this way?” The woman’s breathing was getting a bit labored as she spoke and Asami heard car sounds in the speaker. “Hello?” the stranger said again after Asami didn’t answer.

“Are you outside?” Asami asked.

“Yes, I’m on my way to the tower. Is that okay?” Asami heard a car door slam and the sounds of the street receded from the speaker.

“I guess.” Asami glanced down at the street again, watching as a tear plummeted down from her lashes. “What’s your name?”

“My name is Korra.”

“I’m all alone now, Korra. And my dad did something bad, and then he tried to hurt me. And now he went to jail and everyone else hates me for what he did. I just don’t know what to do anymore.”

“What made you decide to call someone?”

“I don’t know. I saw the hotline number on a billboard last week. I thought the moment was appropriate.” Asami quieted for a moment, looking at the specks moving below her. “I don’t want to live anymore,” she whispered.

“Asami, I’m a few streets away. Do you mind if I ask you for something?”

Asami listened silently. She sniffled and lifted her gaze from the city below. “Okay.”

“Today is my birthday. Do you mind stepping away from the edge and just wait for me? As a birthday gift. I’m only a few minutes away.”

“…I can’t,” Asami said as another sob broke free. “I can’t do that.”

“Okay, just please wait for me, okay?”

“Okay. Why are you working at a hotline on your birthday? That’s pretty morbid.”

“I’m not. I’m a high school student. You dialed my cellphone.”

“Fuck, I can’t even ask for help properly…”

“Hey, that’s okay. I’m glad you called me. You got me out of trig.” Her tone turned mirthful and Asami allowed herself a moment to enjoy it. She closed her eyes and focused on the call.

“I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have called.”

“Hey, I promise you, I am _really_ glad you called. Can you tell me what floor you’re on?” Asami heard a car door slam shut and sounds filled the silence on the other end.

“Top floor.” Asami listened for a while, hearing people talking and the loud echoes of the busy lobby that she knew so well.

The line was silent for a few seconds but then Korra spoke up again. “What do I ask the front desk? They aren’t letting me through.”

“Just tell them Ms. Sato asked for you.” Asami heard a soft gasp come from Korra as she said her name and fresh tears burned her eyes, everyone knew who the Satos were thanks to her father.

“- Yeah, she’s expecting me, I’m on the phone with her right now,” Asami heard Korra say away from the mic. “Hey Asami, I’m sorry to ask this, but could you tell the man that I can come up?”

“Okay,” Asami whispered.

“Okay. I put you on speaker.”

“Jin? Please let Korra up.”

She heard shuffling and then Korra’s voice came back.

“Okay, Asami. They let me through. I’m almost t-” She listened to Korra’s final word and then the line cut off.

All the panic that she now realized dissipated as they talked came rushing back. Her throat closed up and her phone slipped from her grip. She gasped as tears streamed down her face, crying into the abyss that waited before her. Her body shaking, she glanced down one last time, before moving one foot forward. Her heel slipped a little, and she watched it dangle for a moment, it’s swaying almost hypnotic. Her grip on the railing began to loosen and she let her eyes shut. And then she took the step.

Her stomach lurched, but then something wrapped around her waist, pulling her back over the railing harshly. She crashed backwards and her elbow slammed into the tile of the balcony, but she ignored the pain as warm arms wrapped around her desperately. The hold on her torso was making it hard to breath. Someone behind her was breathing heavily and talking in her ear, but she was too shaken, too lost, to focus on anything. The tension in her body that was coiled around her when she stood on the edge dissipated and she went limp. The arms drew her in, tucking her head into the person’s chest and her hand gripped the fabric of their shirt.

The words sounded muffled through the rushing of blood in her ears, but she heard the voice that kept her company this whole time. “I’m here, I’m here. You’re okay, I’m right here.”

Asami sobbed loudly as she let Korra hold her, clinging to her like a lifeline. Korra _was_ a lifeline. She cried and cried, and soon there were just no more tears left.  Korra held her in silence the entire time, gently smoothing down her hair and rubbing her back. The girl’s heartbeat slowed in tandem with Asami’s tears and soon the only sounds on the balcony were that of the wind and Asami’s hoarse breathing.

“Is it okay if I take you inside? You’re freezing.”

Asami noticed that she was shaking, and felt the biting pain of coldness in her fingers and legs. She curled into Korra more and nodded. She felt herself get lifted, and the icy air around them get replaced with the heat of her office. She refused to let go of Korra’s shirt as the girl lowered her to the couch, and so they settled on the seat together.

“You scared me,” Korra said softly. “The phone cut off in the elevator and then I just ran when the doors opened. I almost didn’t make it.”

The voice was more soothing in person than it was on the phone and Asami burrowed closer into her. “I’m really tired,” she whispered, “and I’m sorry for ruining your birthday.”

“I’m really glad you called.”

“Me too.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :)


	51. The Call 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know about this one, but I hope it was okay :)

Korra sat on the couch of the ostentatious office, trying to quiet her own adrenaline fueled trembling as the freezing Asami clung to her. “You scared me,” Korra said softly. “The phone cut off in the elevator and then I just ran when the doors opened. I almost didn’t make it.”

Those few seconds riding the elevator up were the most nerve wracking of Korra’s life. The call dropped a second after the elevator began to rise and with each floor Korra’s mounting fear escalated. The ride couldn’t have been more than fifteen seconds, but by the time the doors opened, adrenaline was coursing through every vein in her body.

The floor opened up into a small area with a secretary’s desk and near it a door to Asami’s office, and when Korra couldn’t open it right away she tried to bring it down. When her efforts didn’t even make the door budge – her shoulder hurt just thinking about it – she resorted to using the fire extinguisher, barely making enough damage to just be able to fling the heavy door out of her way and race to the balcony. Watching Asami lean forward as she was only a few steps away was the most terrifying experience of her life.

She exhaled softly and tried to erase the image of the girl tipping away from the railing in vain, as it played in her head over and over again. Asami leaning into her distracted Korra enough for a moment and she looked down at the girl in her arms.

“I’m really tired,” Asami whispered, “and I’m sorry for ruining your birthday.”

“I’m really glad you called.” Korra assured her. She was just happy that she made it here in time.

“Me too.”

Korra allowed another moment of silence and tried to warm Asami up as she rubber her back. A thousand thoughts ran through her mind, while she thought of what to do next. She settled on calling the Chief as the most sensible one.

“Hey, Asami, would it be alright if I call someone? She’s a very important police officer.”

Korra wasn’t sure if Asami really heard her as the girl just sat and stared at the wall, her eyes vacant, but Asami nodded and so Korra took out the phone. As Korra dialed Lin, Asami started to cry silently, her shoulders shaking.

“You’re okay Asami, I got you. You’re going to be okay,” Korra whispered into her hair.

She waited for the call to go through and soon a gruff voice spoke up on the other end. “Hey, kid.”

“Hi, Chief,” Korra spoke softly.

“Happy Birthday. Did ya need something?”

“Yeah, can you pick me up? I ha-”

“Are you okay?” Lin asked with some urgency.

“I’m okay. My friend is having a very rough night and I really need you to pick us up because I don’t really know what to do.” Korra listened to some clattering on Lin’s end and waited for an answer.

“Okay, where are you?”

“Future Industries.”

“The tower? What are you doing _there_?”

“I can’t really talk right now, how long till you get here?” Korra checked on Asami when she heard a whimper escape from the troubled girl.

“I’m already enroute, give me ten minutes’ tops.”

“Thank you chief.” Korra hung up and gently pulled Asami up so that they could look at each other. “We’re gonna have to go downstairs, okay?”

“No, no, they’ll see me cry, no I can’t do that, please,” Asami said. Korra gently wiped the tears from her cheeks and nodded.

“How about you wear my sunglasses? I’ll help you get cleaned up a little and no one will know a thing.”

“But it’s dark outside.”

“Asami, we need to go through the lobby to get to the car. No one will see. I’ll keep you safe.”

“If they see me cry, then everyone will know that I’m weak. They’ll take away my company. I don’t have anything else. Please, don’t make me go there.”

Korra sighed as she failed to come up with any other way to make Asami go outside, and so she hugged her close once more and spoke in a calm tone that seemed to make Asami relax earlier. “I’ll be right here the whole way. When I came in the lobby was mostly empty, no one will see you. And even if they do, I won’t let anything happen to you.”

Korra heard Asami speak up softly, “you can’t promise that. You don’t even know me, but I know that you know what my father did. I heard it when I told you my name. After this is over, and you get rid of me, you’ll go home and hate me too.”

The resolve in Asami’s weak, stoic voice made Korra’s heart ache. She stood up after carefully extricating herself from the girl’s grip, Asami following her movement with fearful eyes and walked around Asami’s office, looking around. She found a pair of sunglasses in her desk, and Asami’s coat. “Come on, I’ll be with you the whole way.”

Korra helped her into the coat and carefully placed the glasses on her, covering up the green eyes. She wrapped her arm around Asami’s waist and led her to the elevator. The ride down was silent as Korra watched Asami steel herself, the despair and pain from earlier shifting to nothingness. Her face was still puffy from crying but Korra was in awe at her determination to hide any weakness.

As soon as the doors opened Asami strode to the doors, Korra’s hold on her slipping almost immediately. The security guard that wouldn’t let her in nodded in her direction and Asami swiftly nodded back, but she never slowed. Outside stood Korra’s haphazardly parked car, and next to it was the sleek black sedan that Lin drove.

Korra saw Lin’s eyes widen when she realized who the woman rushing to her car was, but her passive face was back almost as soon. They were almost to the car when Lin spoke up.

“Korra, we’ll take your car. You drive.”

“Wha-”

“Just do it. I need to speak to Miss Sato.” Korra quickly rushed to open her own car and as she held the backseat door open for Asami she was shocked to see Lin wrap an arm around Asami and quietly speak to her. There was a familiarity there and Korra’s interest at their history peeked as she waited till Lin led the girl into the back and then went to her own seat.

“Where are we going?” Korra asked, cringing slightly as she interrupted Lin’s quiet murmuring.

“My house.”

Korra started the car, curbing her surprise, and took off. The drive would take her maybe twenty minutes and so she turned the radio on low to give her passengers some privacy while she drove. She tried not to listen, but some things slipped through her attempted ignorance.

“Asami, you’re a smart girl … your mother … proud of you …care about you … asking for help…”

Korra sneaked a few looks at the back, watching as Asami leaned into Lin and nodded as she listened to the Police Chief in silence. Korra handed back a few tissues from her dashboard and then tried to mind her own business again.

As she pulled up to Lin’s building garage, she quickly parked and exited the car to give the two more privacy. She leaned up against the side and waited, and soon Lin came out, pulling Korra aside.

“You’re gonna have to tell me what happened later, but for now she’s going need some time to herself. Thank you for keeping her safe.”

“You know her?”

“More than I wish I did. That girl has had a rough life.”

“Is she going to stay with you tonight?”

“Who else is she gonna go to?” The fact that Asami had nowhere to go struck Korra and a deep sadness settled in her as she glanced at the tinted windows hiding the woman.

“…can I visit tomorrow? I just want to make sure she’s okay.”

“Yeah kid, if she’s okay with it.”

“I’m gonna go say bye.” Korra walked over to the car and opened the door for Asami. Asami shuffled out and stood awkwardly by the car.

“Are you going to be okay with Lin?” Korra asked cautiously. She loved the woman, but she knew firsthand how rough around the edges Lin was.

“Yes…how do you know her?”

“She’s sort of family,” Korra said, “what about you?”

“She was the one that closed my mother’s murder case. And she arrested my father.”

Korra gasped at Asami’s disclosure. She rubbed her neck and glanced at Lin as the chief waited a little ways away. “Can I visit you tomorrow?”

Asami looked at her for a moment and then nodded. “Okay.”

“Okay, great.” Korra was always a physically affectionate person and was never stingy with her hugs, but she hesitated in this moment, unsure if Asami would be okay with the touch. Instead, she settled on a handshake which Asami weakly returned.

Asami took a few steps passed her but turned back. “I’m really sorry about ruining your day.”

With that Korra’s doubts disappeared and she quickly enveloped Asami in a warm hug, smiling when the girl melted into her embrace. “Calling me was the best thing you could have done, and don’t you ever be sorry for that.” Asami nodded once again and quickly began to walk to Lin again, her head down and her shoulders hunched.

Korra watched Lin gently grasp her arm and lead her through a doorway, and as the door closed behind them, Korra got into her car and drove away, thanking Raava that she did okay by Asami when it mattered the most.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sad Asami is my passion and I am ashamed


	52. Chemistry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Three prompts in one!
> 
> -Someone tripped me in the hallway and you’re the only one that helped me up
> 
> -I accidentally spilled hydrochloric acid on you so you really need to use the emergency shower and omg, if i knew you looked that good shirtless and wet i would have spilled it on you much earlier in the semester
> 
> -No one should look as good as you do in safety goggles

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don’t know what my issue is, someone needs to tell me to stop hurting Asami. Arrest me officer!

High school sucked. Really, truly sucked. It sucked a lot. Asami’s locker door hung by the hinges, dented and barely hanging on and everything in her locker was soaked, from her school supplies, right down to her laptop. The textbooks sat shredded, and the notebooks’ pages stuck together as the ink ran on the wet sheets. The writing on the metal door mocked her and she stood and stared at it, willing herself not to cry.

_Priss. Get your daddy to fix this bitch! Fucking whore!!! 1 234 567 8901 – Call Sato for a good time. Skank!_

She didn’t know what she did or why Tahno and his friends treated her this way, but she gathered her messed up AP Chemistry textbook and lab goggles and, forgoing closing her broken locker, set off to class. It wasn’t like everyone bothered her. Most people didn’t, no one even really talked to her. It was just a handful of students, but what a handful they were.

Asami walked down the sparse hallway, towering over the majority of the student body, so it definitely wasn’t an accident when Tahno slammed roughly into her, sending her sprawling to the ground. Her bag tipped over along with her and her books and pencils and personal affects spilled out. She ignored the laughter and began to gather her things hastily when someone kneeled and began to help out. Asami refused to let her gaze meet them and stuffed her things in her bag urgently. She did not want to be in the hallways longer than she had to. They were nearly done gathering her things when Asami saw the person reach for the only thing left on the ground – her tampons. Flushing red she finally looked at the student, mentally preparing herself for the embarrassing comments that were sure to come.

Piercing eyes met hers and her blush deepened by several shades as she realized that her crush was kneeling next to her, holding a stack of notebooks and her tampons. Korra handed the stack to her and Asami automatically accepted it, shoving it into the bag.

“Thank you,” she quietly muttered, and started to get up off the floor. Korra’s hand wrapped gently around her arm and she helped her up, picking up Asami’s bag as well.

“No problem. Are you okay?”

“Yeah,” Asami said, unable to meet Korra’s intense gaze.

“You shouldn’t let Tahno and his assholes treat you this way.”

“It doesn’t matter what I do, they’ll still bother me.”

Asami reached for her bag, but Korra shouldered it. “I got it, we have chem together anyways. I’ll walk with you.” They walked together, several eyes following them as they passed by, and Asami couldn’t help but feel a new wave of attacks already forming the longer she spent with the star athlete. Word got around school fast, and seeing Korra walk with ‘that wealthy bitch’ was bound to create more problems for Asami. But she really did like Korra, a whole lot, and even though she already regretted thinking this way, she realized that she would rather get at least one chance to have Korra walk her to class and carry her books for her and deal with what was coming, than let it pass her by.

The walk was short and Korra was quiet, but she wore a smile that grew whenever they made eye contact. As they entered the classroom, Korra held the door for her, and when Asami turned to head to the far corner of the room, where no one would pay her any attention, Korra placed a hand on Asami’s lower back and led her pointedly to one of the tables at the front, Korra’s usual seat.

“I think I’m just gonna go to my seat,” Asami said as she reached for her bag still on Korra’s shoulder.

Korra grinned at her and pulled the purse out of the way, leaving Asami with her arm stretched out awkwardly. “No way Sato, you’re sitting here today. I might be a good student but this acid stuff is getting complicated. I need Miss Smarty-pants here.”

“Oh, uh…okay. It’s just…” Asami stopped herself before she could say anything more. There was no way Korra wanted to hear about all the shit that would happen to her when Tahno got a whiff of this.

“Just what?” Korra asked curiously.

“Nothing. Sorry.” Asami quickly sat next to her and faced the board.

“So… there’s a party at Mako’s place this weekend. You know him, right? He’s on the boys’ basketball team? Well, yeah, I was wondering if you wanted to go with me. Like a date.”

Asami stared at Korra with wide eyes, her mouth moving but no sound coming out. Korra must have taken it as a rejection because her confident grin quickly disappeared and a dejected smile graced her lips. “It’s okay if you don’t want to. It’s just that you’re insanely pretty and I wanted to get to know you better. You can still come if you want. We don’t have to go together,” she offered.

“No, wait, you want to go with me?” Asami asked incredulously.

“Well, yeah. Who wouldn’t?”

_Everyone else ever_ , Asami thought to herself.

“Will Tahno be there?”

“Hey if he comes anywhere near you, I’ll kick his ass. He’s already gonna get a nice shiner from me for pushing you today, don’t you worry.”

“You don’t have to do that. I can deal with it myself.”

“Yeah right. Look Asami, I might have only been in this school for a few months, but I have never seen you stand up for yourself, so if you’ll let me, I’d be happy to do it.”

Before Asami could respond, the teacher entered the room and quickly shut the class up as he explained the lab for this week. Asami tensed up when Tahno strolled in, several minutes late as always and took a seat  at the next table over, looking at her with predatory eyes and a smug smile. The lab quickly began and soon the classroom went back to its rambunctious volume. Students talked with their partners and moved around bringing the supplies over to their workstations.

Korra quickly grabbed Asami’s attention. “Hey, you don’t have to answer now about the date, but think about it, will ya?” Her smile was infectious and Asami smiled back and gave a soft nod. “Great. Now,” Korra said as she lowered her goggles and rubbed her palms together, “can you get the supplies while I get the correct chapter?” Asami stared, mesmerized, as Korra reached for her textbook, her eyes standing out in the goggles more than usual. How a person could look amazing in those clunky things, Asami couldn’t figure out so instead she moved away towards the table with the tubes that they would have needed for the experiment. She weaved around other students that were also getting their things and measured out the correct amount of the chemicals that they would use, carrying them back in the test tube rack. She was right next to her table when something caught her foot and she fell forward, the chemicals spilling all over Korra’s shirt as they slipped from her grip and she crashed.

A sudden pain radiated from her brow as her head connected with the edge of the table and hot crimson poured into her eye. She barely registered Tahno’s laughter as she felt Korra pick her off the ground and worriedly looked at her eyebrow. The teacher was also next to her in moments, checking her face. Korra’s worry quickly turned to anger and after settling Asami into a chair she lunged at Tahno. Asami took off her googles as they painfully pressed into her cut and clung to her eyebrow, and watched in horror as Korra slammed her fist into the boy’s face over and over again. The class broke out into chaos as the students cheered and shouted while they fought and the teacher was doing his best to pull Korra off of the now downed and bloody Tahno. The man held her away from the boy as she struggled, shouting profanities at the student, but then she abruptly stopped and with wide eyes pulled her shirt away from her torso.

“Ow, shit my skin is burning,” she hissed.

The situation was quite serious and Asami couldn’t deny that three physically hurt students was no laughing matter, but her concern for the situation flew out the window the same moment that her jaw dropped as Korra and the teacher pulled her shirt off. Rippling, crazy-impressive abs shimmered as Korra moved and not even the large red spot on her skin was enough to distract Asami from staring.

The teacher pushed Korra under the emergency shower and within seconds the water cascaded down the delicious looking muscle. Even the sting of blood getting in her eye wasn’t enough to make her look away.

The chaos happening around them didn’t end either. Within minutes the classroom was filled with security and teachers, and even the nurse was summoned. The rowdy students only got worse as more of them congregated in the hallway looking inside and Asami saw some pitying looks come her way as she was reminded that there was a gash in her head. None of that mattered at the moment though because Korra was beautiful and hot and she defended her, and if Asami knew that this is what would have happened, then she wished Tahno would have tripped her weeks ago.


	53. The Call 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's part 3 my dudes

Korra sat in the waiting room, reading her book for lit class, a pen behind an ear, bangs spilling out of her short ponytail, and a thick pair of glasses sitting precariously low on her nose. The world around her blurred away as she focused on the words. She absentmindedly took a sip from her steaming, foam coffee cup, never taking her eyes away from the page. It was starting to get dark, and she took a moment to check the time. The hour was nearly up, the minute hand resting only a few ticks from signaling six o’clock. Her gaze shifted back to the book, and she read as she continued to wait.

It was another fifteen minutes before the office door opened and Asami walked out with her psychiatrist following behind. Korra smiled up at her and began to put away her stuff while the therapist scheduled another meeting with the engineer. Korra lingered at the doorway and when Asami approached her after saying her goodbyes, Korra waved to the secretary and the psychiatrist and followed her out the door.

“How did it go today?” Korra asked as they walked in tandem, calling the elevator and when the door opened immediately she gestured for Asami to go in first.

“It was okay.”

After that day on the balcony, Korra has taken to driving Asami to her therapy sessions as a way to show her support, and make sure for herself that the girl was getting better. Asami had to go twice a week, and Korra was there every time. Asami was too emotional and raw after her first session to drive herself home and the psychiatrist had to call Korra to get her – Asami didn’t want to bother Lin any more than she had to. From then on, Korra took the responsibility onto herself and picked Asami up from work after her classes ended.

“Just okay?” Korra pried.

Asami nodded and Korra resigned to the silence that lasted the entire two block journey to her car. When they got there, Korra held the door open for Asami, grinning charmingly and melting on the inside when Asami returned the smile. She quickly went around and climbed into her own seat. She pulled out of her spot and tuned the radio to a station that Asami seemed to enjoy as they drove in comfortable silence.

“So…how do you feel about going to dinner with me?”

“Dinner?” Asami asked absentmindedly as she kept her attention out the window, leaning against it.

“Yeah, I mean we’ve been friends for over a month now and haven’t really hung out,” Korra clarified.

That seemed to finally snap Asami out of her distracted haze and she quickly turned her attention to Korra. “I’m sorry,” she said. “I’m just in a weird place right now. Yes, of course I’ll go to dinner with you.”

“That’s great. What are you in the mood for?”

“Oh, we’re going now?” Asami said, surprised.

“We don’t have to if you don’t want to,” Korra quickly replied.

“No, I don’t mind, I just have to call Lin first.”

Korra frowned, shooting a questioning look in Asami’s direction. Asami ignored it and took her phone out. Korra focused on the drive, giving Asami some privacy, but Asami’s conversation was just loud enough for her to hear it.

“Hi Chief Beifong, I’m just calling to tell you that I’m going to dinner with Korra tonight. Yes. Yeah, it was good. Next week. Okay, thank you. Yeah I’ll call you when I get home. Bye.”

Korra waited until Asami put her phone away, but her curiosity got the best of her. “Why did you tell Lin?” The question wasn’t malicious or accusatory, just purely curious.

“It’s a long story. It’s boring.”

“Oh come on, I doubt it.”

Asami took a steadying breath and looked at Korra. “She’s worried. She couldn’t take me to the emergency room after I tried to jump because she was worried that the attention I’d get for this would make me worse. But she isn’t willing to let me go unsupervised.”

“Emergency room?” Korra asked curiously.

Asami couldn’t keep her gaze and turned back to the window. Korra noticed her gripping the edges of her jacket tightly, and resisted the urge to take her hand. Now was not the time. “I was suicidal. They evaluate those things.”

The tension in the car grew and Korra regretted making Asami talk about this. She chanced a quick glance at her before returning her eyes to the road. “I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have asked you about this stuff. It’s none of my business.”

“No, no. I need to talk about this. And you’ve been an amazing friend to me. I’m sorry for being so weird and distant. I’m just… I’m…” Asami tapered off, seemingly unsure of how to finish.

“You don’t need to be sorry.”

They quieted and drove in silence for a while, the only sounds coming from the quiet radio and the traffic. Korra reveled in the comfortable silence, feeling more connected to Asami with every passing moment. It was then that she noticed the wet trail marring Asami’s cheek. She could see that Asami was trying not to cry, clenching her jaw and wrangling the jacket in her grip.

Throwing caution to the wind, Korra reached over and took hold of Asami’s hand. She never took her eyes off the road, but she saw Asami turn to her in surprise. Korra threaded her fingers through Asami’s and gave the palm a small squeeze, praying to Raava that the girl didn’t freak out and reject her. Besides, she had a feeling that Asami hadn’t had much affection and physical contact in a long time judging by the desperate grip that she returned after a moment.

Korra’s heart ached as Asami began to silently cry, trying hard to contain her whimpers. She began to rub soothing circled on soft skin with her thumb and felt Asami strengthen her grip on her hand. After a moment of contemplation Korra took a turn in the direction of Asami’s house.

“How about I make you dinner instead of going out somewhere?”

“I’d like that. I’ll have to call-”

“Lin,” Korra finished with a chuckle, “I know. Do you have groceries at home?”

“Oh, uh, probably not.” Asami sniffled, and hastily wiped her eyes with a sleeve.

“What am I gonna do with you Sato,” she said as she shook her head, “I guess you and I are going shopping Miss Prissy.” Korra affectionately squeezed her hand and smiled at Asami.

“Okay, bossy-pants.”

Even as Asami’s voice held the nasally, wet hitch, Korra was glad to hear a glimpse of the mirth that the conversation now held. She dared not move her hand, and drove down the darkened streets, already looking forward to the evening they were going to have.


	54. Chemistry 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: fistfight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's been ages! I'm sorry :'( I just hope people are still reading these.

Asami held the ice pack against her eyebrow, watching as the nurse carefully cleaned Tahno’s bloody face, not meeting his gaze. His eyes were on her the moment they were both settled in the small office with the nurse fussing over Asami’s busted eye and Tahno’s mutilated face. The blue eyes were piercing in contrast to the red of the blood covering his nose and mouth, dripping down his chin and over his throat. The police officer stood next to him, watching like a guard dog, waiting for him to make a move, but Asami doubted he’d do anything with the police in and outside the office.

She wondered where Korra was, remembering how the security guards and teachers had to physically restrain her when Tahno walked by her, cursing her way and nearly lunging into a fight himself, as he was led by the nurse to get him first aid before the police arrived. She was still dripping wet from the emergency shower and Asami remembered how her bloody hands shook from the adrenaline, and while she was sure that Korra was okay since she was currently not in the infirmary with them, Asami was still worried.

It was nearly ten minutes before the nurse finished patching Tahno up and moved on to Asami’s split brow. Tahno was blocked from her field of vision when the officer led him out in handcuffs.

“Okay sweetheart, let’s see what we have here,” the nurse said as she took the ice pack away. Asami complied and tilted her head to give her a better view.

“Will you call my dad?” she asked quietly.

“With the fight you all started, I bet he’s been called before it even ended,” the nurse joked.

Asami let the nurse work in silence, her own fingers pulling at a loose string on her sleeve cuff. The cut stung when the nurse applied peroxide and an antiseptic, and when the skin was fixed with medical tape Asami became aware of just how much her head hurt beneath the immediate pain of the cut. Her temples throbbed and her eyes ached with tiredness. It was a long day before Tahno managed to make it longer, and on top of needing to clean her locker door from the profanities on it later she also had to deal with this mess.

Once the nurse gave her the okay she made her way to the principal’s office as she was told to, a security guard following her dutifully, for her safety or to make sure she did not stray she wasn’t sure. As she rounded the corner the office door came into view, as did Korra.

She sat on a chair outside the room, droplets of water falling to the towel around her now clothed shoulders. Her phone sat against her ear as she spoke to someone, or more like listened. Asami was only a few yards away when Korra spotted her. The athelete’s eyes lit up and she quickly stood only to be yanked back down by a silver cuff around her wrist. Asami stopped dead in her tracks, eyeing the handcuff. Her vision blurred and she clenched her jaw as she tried to ward off the tears. This was all her fault. If she just followed her gut and just sat in her own damn seat, Korra would not be in this situation.

“…Asami, are you okay?” Korra asked her.

“I’m sorry, I didn’t mean for any of this to happen,” Asami answered, her chin wobbling as she willed her tears away without success.

“What are you talking about? That bastard hurt you! Just look at your face! How long has this even been happening? Asami, why are you letting him do this?”

Korra’s mounting frustration was tangible, and Asami finally lost the battle with herself, a tear drop collapsing heavily off her lashes. She didn’t know why she let it get this far. It wasn’t terrible at first, in fact her first few months were without incident. Till this day she still had no idea what set the attacks off. She was a quiet student, and yes she tended to sit alone and had a hard time making friends, but she had never done anything to anyone.

“I don’t know,” she whispered.

“What don’t you know? You don’t know how to stand up and walk over to a teacher? That’s all you have to do, dammit,” Korra shouted, “he could have hurt you so much worse, you could have lost an eye if it wasn’t for the stupid goggles. Fuck!”

Korra yanked on the handcuff that was annoying her in anger and frustration, before giving up and leaning her head back against the wall. Asami took the seat next to her timidly.

“How’s your head?” the athlete asked, her voice sounding tired and defeated.

“It’s okay. How’s your skin?”

“It’s fine.”

“I’m sorry I got you into this.”

“It’s okay. I still like you,” Korra joked, her lips forming a barely-there smile despite the circumstances.

“Is the party invitation still open?” Asami asked timidly.

Korra whipped around to face her. “Hell yeah it is.”

“Then my answer is y-”

“Asami!” came a voice from down the hall. Asami’s heart immediately sped up as she spotted her father racing towards her, his face worried. He reached her before she could process what was happening, and he wasted no time framing her face with his palms, inspecting the angry purpling bruise surrounding the split skin of her eyebrow. “What happened?”

“I tripped-”

“Someone tripped her,” Korra cut her off, giving her an exasperated look, “on purpose.”

“Why? Who?” Hiroshi asked, confusion evident on his face. It was replaced by anger in a flash as he stood and yanked the principal’s office door open, and stormed in. Asami immediately followed, as did the guard. Inside the small office was the principal speaking on the phone, while Tahno sat in the chair opposite him, crowded by two police officers and one of the guidance counselors. They all looked up at them at the same time.

“What is the meaning of this? I entrust my child to you and this is what happens? Is this the bastard?” Hiroshi gestured to Tahno.

“Dad, please,” Asami said.

“Asami go outside, now.”

His tone left no room for arguing, and his face resembled the one he wore at meetings, so Asami nodded and wordlessly turned to leave the room as Hiroshi continued to yell at the principal. Korra was bent over, her head peeking into the room, but as Asami turned, she quickly sat back up. Asami took the seat next to her again and hid her face in her palms as she leaned on her knees.

“He’s gonna make everything worse,” she groaned, “he always overreacts.”

“At least he’ll do something. Asami this isn’t something you can fix by ignoring it. Look where it led.”

“He’ll probably take me out of school, he’s done it before. I broke my arm in gym class in fifth grade and it wasn’t even two days before he took me out of there and started homeschooling me. Do you know how much I had to plead for him to let me come here?”

“Maybe he won’t do it this time,” Korra offered, her palm resting on Asami’s hunched back in comfort. Asami listened to her father’s shouts emanating through the door.

“Yeah, maybe I also hit my head as well as breaking my arm all that time ago and this is all just a figment of my imagination and I’ve actually been in a coma for the past six years.”

“Okay it’s not that bad,” Korra backtracked, “let’s not be drastic. I just got up the courage to ask you out, you are not leaving…right?”

“I don’t know,” Asami whispered, rubbing her temples.

“What if I tell your dad that I’ll protect you?” Korra offered.

“I don’t need protection. I had it all my life and it put me in this situation. I can take care of myself.”

“But then why don’t you?”

“Because I don’t want to be stuck home with tutors constantly coming and going, and never being out with people my age, and spending my weekends with more tutors or at my dad’s job!”

Korra looked at her with sadness and sighed heavily. “Sorry.”

“It’s okay. Sorry for yelling.”

“It’s okay, you’re right. And it’s not my place to speak anyway.”

They sat in silence, listening to Hiroshi shout just behind them. Asami scrutinized the posters lining the announcement board, not focusing on anything specific. She could feel Korra beside her, playing with the handcuff, and occasionally eyeing Asami.

“So…you had to get your courage up to ask me out?” Asami asked with a smile.

Korra visibly flinched, and then leaned into her palms groaning. “I can’t believe I actually told you that. I mean you just look so intimidating and unapproachable.”

“Me? I’m the biggest loser in this school! Why would you w-”

“Loser? Are you kidding me? When I first got here Mako and half the school was practically drooling over you, and the other half was complaining about how smart you were. When I saw Tahno be snide with you all the time and how you just breezed by him like he didn’t exist, I got a massive lady boner. I mean, I was intimidated, I was impressed, I was-”

“Okay, you do not mean that, that’s crazy! Not a single person had tried to get to know me in the three years that I’ve been here. There’s no way they don’t think I’m a loser.”

“I am not gonna argue with you over this,” Korra said with an amused chuckle, “just accept it, you are super cool, and super hot, and really super smart.”

Asami sighed in defeat, even as her heart soared at everything Korra said. Not only did the athlete think she was pretty, but she also thought Asami was okay if not even maybe a little cool. She could feel her cheeks burning, so much so that she probably looked embarrassingly red, but when she looked over at the smiling Korra she saw that she wasn’t the only one blushing.

It was then that she heard the silence. A second later, the principal door was yanked open and Hiroshi walked through, his face full of rage.

“Asami, let’s go,” he said as he walked past her and towards the exit.

“Dad? What happened in there?” Asami asked cautiously as he stopped and faced her.

“Nothing, let’s go. This place is not for you.”

“I don’t want to leave,” Asami said. She stood up, her father still towering over her. The words Hiroshi spoke squeezed at her insides and she felt sick to her stomach. She would not go back to private tutors, she just wouldn’t.

“This school is full of criminals and delinquents!” he said as he gestured at Korra’s handcuffed hand.

“Korra is not a delinquent, she was protecting me, dad.”

“I don’t care what she did, you and I are leaving. Go get your stuff.”

“No.”

“What?”

“No, dad. I don’t want to leave this school.”

Hiroshi leaned in, never letting his gaze waver. “Go look in the mirror Asami. Go and look. And then tell me how great this school is.” With that he turned and began to walk away.

“Mr. Sato,” Korra exclaimed before he could get too far. “Please Sir. It’s just Tahno. If he gets expelled this will never happen to her again. Even if I have to personally ensure that.”

Hiroshi looked at her, sizing her up. “And who are you exactly?” His eyes glared at her wrist pointedly.

“She was the one that fought with him after he tripped me,” Asami supplied.

“Please Mr. Sato. Asami is an amazing student, and this is a good school. And she’s finally making friends, and I’ll look after her. I promise.”

“…Asami, let’s go.”

Asami followed Hiroshi obediently, looking back at Korra as they left.

***

Asami sat at her vanity, staring at herself intensely. Her makeup always looked good, she practiced putting it on enough to have the movements down to muscle memory, but this was a date with the super amazing and attractive Korra, to a party nonetheless held by one of the popular kids, and not one who was ever mean to her either. She had to look perfect. And so, she gazed into the cut above her eyebrow. The scab was crusted over and the skin around it was a deep purple spreading to and around her eye as well as cheekbone where the goggles pushed from the force of the fall. She leaned back in her chair and sighed.

The past couple days were hell. Her father started on a warpath to punish anyone and everyone responsible for letting this happen, requesting that Tahno and his goons be expelled and the teachers that allowed it to happen disciplined. The principal had met with him twice in as many days, trying to do damage control and apologizing, fearful of her father’s legal team getting involved.

Korra also didn’t get away unscathed as she found out from their texting. Her spot on the team was nearly taken away, and she faced suspension. Asami ended up begging her father to get Korra out of trouble, telling him how she protected Asami and how much of an amazing player she was with a bright future waiting for her. After Asami spent an hour pleading and making her case, her father relented and begrudgingly made sure that Korra wasn’t punished, but the heiress wasn’t so lucky. Hiroshi was beyond furious with her for not telling him about what was going on in school and the argument that followed had left Asami tear-stricken and emotionally exhausted. After all, no daughter of Hiroshi’s was stupid enough to let this happen to her, let alone every day.

The fact that he let her stay in school outright shocked her. When he agreed to let her finish schooling in a public high school she literally cried from happiness, hugging her father so tightly her knuckles turned white.

And so here she sat, preparing for the party and excited about coming back to school on Monday, her dress on and her makeup done. If only the cut would stay hidden. She put on foundation and that covered up the bruise a bit, but the scab was bumpy and rough and there was no way it wouldn’t be noticeable if she attempted to cover it up as well. She sat for a couple more minutes, psyching herself up for the date, trying to get over not looking perfectly put together, and after a deep breath, made her way to her car as she tried to keep her excitement in check.

The drive there was short, and within ten minutes she was waiting outside of Korra’s house. Korra came out a few minutes later, her loose, ripped up jeans sitting on her hips teasingly, showing a strip of skin as her muscle-shirt blew with the wind, shifting as she walked. As Korra settled into the car, Asami managed not to drool over the muscles on Korra’s arms, or imagine the abs that she had a very good look of in chemistry several days ago, straining underneath that shirt with every move. Korra opened the car door and as she settled in, so did a cloud of pleasant aroma of her perfume. Asami never figured her for a perfume person. She started the car while Korra buckled in.

“Hey there,” Korra greeted. She finally got a proper look at Asami, and her eyes trailed over the bruising. “How do you feel? It didn’t look this bad that day.” She reached out and cupped her cheek, running a gentle thumb underneath the bruise.

“It’s better than it looks, I promise,” Asami answered.

“Well you look beautiful anyway,” Korra said with a smile.

“Thank you,” Asami said, her face heating up and her stomach full of butterflies. “You don’t look too bad yourself.”

“Thanks. I tried,” she replied with a laugh. They drove in silence for a couple blocks, and while they were both content, it was a little awkward. Asami saw Korra fidgeting out of the corner of her eye, and just as she was about to ask her what was wrong, Korra reached over and put her hand on Asami’s knee gently.

“Is this okay?” Korra asked. Asami felt her heartrate increase and her lips tug into a smile.

“Yes,” she whispered.

“Phew, that’s good. I really like you, Asami.”

“I like you too. A lot.”

The rest of the drive was silent, but instead of being awkward it was filled with glee and anticipation. By the time Asami pulled onto Mako’s street Korra’s hand was on her thigh, the tips of her fingers sneaking under the hem of Asami’s dress and her thumb caressing Asami’s skin.

“Ready to go in?” Korra asked when they were parked near the house.

“Definitely,” Asami said unbuckling herself.

Korra held her hand as they walked to the house and as they entered the door, music and people quickly enveloped them. It wasn’t as crowded as Asami thought it would be, but the air was hot and humid from the students mingling everywhere and it wasn’t too hard to walk through the crowds since the partygoers seemed to congregate in the living room where the music was. Asami watched them dance as Korra pulled her further into the room and towards the bottles lining the surfaces of one of the cabinets. It was hard to talk over the music and the chatter of the crowd that was whooping and shouting as they grinded against each other, so Korra didn’t even try as she silently gestured for Asami to take her pick.

Two shots and a cup of beer later, Asami found herself in the midst of the dancing crowd, and backed up against Korra who seemed content with directing Asami’s hips as they danced, her warm palms resting on Asami’s waist. The music pulsed and the bass made the floor vibrate. Asami was just starting to feel a sheen layer of sweat begin to cover her when Mako brought out a keg and some of the crowd broke away to watch Bolin do a handstand as he chugged the beer from a tube. The new space allowed Asami to turn in Korra’s arms, their faces close and their noses bumping. Korra’s face was a flushed from the heat and the alcohol and her pupils were large as she watched Asami’s eyes.

It was Asami that made the first move. She leaned forward, grazing Korra’s mouth lightly with her own, watching as Korra closed her eyes and feeling the hands on her waist bring her in closer. She felt Korra’s heart beat strongly in her chest and as she let her hands wonder up to Korra’s neck, felt the pulse rage wildly in Korra’s throat. Prompted on by her date’s obvious excitement Asami finally put more pressure on their lips, the music and people around them fading into the background as the two of them finally kissed. Korra’s mouth was bitter with alcohol, and she was sure that her own was no better, but it was perfect. The kiss felt like it lasted for hours. All her senses zoomed in on the feeling of soft lips, and the pressure of warm palms. She distantly noticed the loose strips of Korra’s faded jeans tickle her skin, and felt the heat radiating off of Korra’s body, engulfing her in the athlete’s presence.

Soon the small shoves and pushes from the surrounding dancers forced them to break the moment, and return to swaying with the rest of the dancefloor, but the lingering touch of their bodies remained. Asami was happy, ecstatic, as they danced, enjoying Korra’s presence in her personal space, both of them keeping as close as possible. Korra’s wondering mouth wasn’t too bad either as she felt the athlete’s lips latch onto her neck. Everything was perfect.

And then it wasn’t.

She felt more than saw Korra ripped away from her, as she was roughly pushed back. She only kept standing because the crowd surrounding them stopped Asami from crashing. She heard irritated groans from behind her, where her body hit someone, but then her attention snapped back to the commotion in front of her. Korra was sprawled on the floor as Tahno stood over her, his boot repeatedly ramming into her stomach. Asami couldn’t hear what he was spewing as he shouted at the downed girl, but she saw Korra curl in on herself, trying to protect her face and torso. Mako was actively swinging at one of Tahno’s friends, and Bolin was grappling with another on the floor, but Asami was only aware of the pair in front of her. She righted herself, really regretting the drinks she had not twenty minutes ago as she wobbled on her heels for a moment. And when she could balance again, she rushed towards the scum that made her life difficult for the past three years.

She saw more than heard him howl in pain as she drove her heel into his foot, his loafers doing little to soften the blow, and before he could retaliate, her fist connected with his face, yielding a crunch she felt against her knuckles.

The music cut off before he even hit the ground and his cries rang through the room. The groans of disappointment at the loss of the song were quickly turned to silence as people stared at the fallen Tahno and Asami standing over him, before a loud cacophony exploded as the observers began to shout in excitement, taking out their phones and goading Asami on, telling her to keep going. Ignoring Tahno’s bruised and bloody face, Asami rushed to Korra’s side, helping her up as Opal and the boys rushed up to them. With Bolin’s help Korra was on her feet in no time, cringing as she straightened up, and her eyes immediately sought out Asami’s, the blue irises full of worry.

“Come on, let’s go sit down,” Asami said as she gently led Korra by the elbow into the kitchen. Mako and Bolin excused themselves and went to kick Tahno and his friends out, Opal following the boys and giving Korra some space.

In the harsh light of the kitchen Asami could see the spreading redness on Korra’s forearms, her face red and sweaty as strands of hair clung to her cheeks and forehead. Her lip had a small split, but otherwise her face seemed unharmed. Asami helped Korra to a chair and quickly went to the fridge to grab some ice chips. While Asami was wrapping the ice in a towel and wetting it, Korra lifted her shirt and probed at her side. Her skin looked flushed and skin was peeling and prickled in blood in places where Tahno’s rubber soles came in contact with it. and Asami could see bruises already forming. She cautiously placed the ice where Korra was grasping her stomach moments ago, and the athlete hissed at the contact.

“Sorry,” Asami said in a cringe.

“It’s just cold,” Korra replied.

“It looks bad, do you need me to take you to a doctor?”

“It’s not so bad, don’t worry. Tahno can’t kick. That was a really nice punch though. He went down so fast,” Korra said in praise. She smiled and pulled Asami to stand between her knees, holding a slender hip with one hand while the other took the ice pack from Asami’s grasp. “That bastard interrupted a very important moment.”

“Yes he did,” Asami said.

“And my lip stings now. Can you kiss and make it better?”

Asami laughed at Korra, shaking her head at the line, but regardless of the cheesiness resisting was the last thing on her mind as she leaned in, letting her eyes slip closed, meeting Korra’s lips.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There's an easter egg in there somewhere, anyone find it?


	55. On the Run

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Listen, I am genetically modified and on the run and you will let me hide in your house” au

The mansion lurking in front of her rose into the obsidian night, the interspersed lighting illuminating the bright walls against the skies. The paths were clear and paved, but the foliage framing them was thick where Korra climbed over the massive wall, and while the cover it provided was working to her advantage, the small cuts littering every bit of open skin were not. She was really reconsidering her decision to jump down the wall instead of carefully climbing down. 

She snuck from tree to tree, bush to bush, until the walls of the edifice were an arms-reach away. She considered her options. She could shoot herself up with earthbending like she did over the wall, but she wasn't looking forward to the landing again, or she could test her firebending and use thrusters, which would defeat the purpose of trying to stay hidden, considering she was standing in a cluster of wood and the bending itself would be very bright. She groaned internally and began to climb the old fashioned way. The first floor's windows were barred and that made it fairly easy to climb them, but the second story was far above the first and she was shaking from the cold of impending winter, her breath clouding the air in front of her and the thin tank-top not helping her in any way. She spent five minutes unsuccessfully trying to navigate to the second floor balcony several meters above her before resorting to bending handholds, trying her best to keep quiet. 

Her trail was fairly easy to cover up, only a close inspection of the wall would reveal the hairline cracks of the handholds she bent back in place, but the careful bending took away much of her energy, the need for accuracy making her sweat and her muscles strain. By the time she reached the second floor balcony her forearms were burning and the tips of her fingers were sore and scraped. Trails of sweat poured down her temples and she was sure that her pursuers wouldn't even need to see her with the odor wafting from her soaked clothes. She plopped down, missing the comfortable looking seat just a couple feet away, not having the energy to walk over to it. She gasped for air, her side feeling like a knife was repeatedly being jammed in it, and waited till the pounding of her pulse receded from her neck and the back of her head. 

Her heartbeat steadied eventually and she stood, supporting her weight against the wall as her joints screamed at her. Oh how she hated the red lotus right about now. Her joints popped and ached as she limped over to the glass door leading to the room beyond it, the countless experiments and surgeries leaving their mark on her and the cold weather not helping the pain. Her hand just made it to the ice-cold handle when the door opened inward and yanked her arm forward. She lost her balance in her surprise and toppled into the toasty room, a warm mass breaking her fall. 

"Ouch," a voice said from beneath her. There was a moment of stillness and, as if burned, Korra jumped away from the equally startled girl in front of her. Wide dark eyes shone as they starred at her, the girl's mouth agape and her breathing still. Korra snapped out of her stupor and turned to shut the door, her trembling, frozen fingers struggling with the latch. She turned just in time to see what she was sure was a lamp being swung at her head, although she couldn't be sure with the whole 'avoiding the hurling object flying at her head' thing. She ducked barely in time, the tip of the lamp grazing the top of her head, leaving a sharp pain in the spot it hit. Korra stumbled away from the woman as she swung the definitely-a-lamp again. 

"Stop," she grunted as she reached out to catch the lamp on its third swing, the ceramic slipping through her grip. 

"What. Are. You. Doing. In my. House?!" her attacker said with every swing. 

Korra finally managed to catch the lamp and yanked it away from the girl, causing her to stumble forward. She swiftly grabbed her wrist and slammed her into the wall as gently as possible, plastering her own body against her back to hold her down. 

"Shh! Please!" Korra whispered. "I just need to hide for the night, and I swear I'll leave in the morning." 

"Who the hell are you?! Get out of my house!" At least she was whispering, Korra figured, despite her thrashing against Korra's grip. 

"Listen, I am genetically modified and on the run, and you  _will_  let me hide in your house!" 

The girl's struggling tapered off and she turned her face trying to look at Korra over her shoulder. The sliver of light from the moon fell on her face, her pupils receding and the brilliant green shining in the pale rays. Korra gasped silently and her grip on the girl slacked. She cautiously moved away, holding her arms up in a placating manner. 

The girl turned just as slowly as Korra backed away, keeping her back pressed to the wall as she finally faced her. Her hair was darker than the darkness of the room, and while her face was no longer illuminated by the strip of light the ghosts of green lingered in Korra's thoughts. They looked at each other, neither moving, both holding their breath. 

"You stink." 

The absurdity of the comment broke the tension and Korra felt herself sag as an exhausted chuckle broke out of her throat. "Trust me, I know," she said. 

"You can stay...but only if you tell me who you are and how you got here. Oh, and don’t kill me either." 

"Okay. Thank you." 

The girl cautiously reached out to her, Korra meeting her palm halfway with her own scraped up one. "I'm Asami." 

"Korra," she replied with a bright grin, the safety of the enclosed room finally settling in and the warmth heating her up pleasantly. 

"What have I got myself into."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> watchu think my dudes? ;D


	56. A Villain's Burden

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I’m a superhero and you’re the villain, but I saw you visiting kids at the children’s hospital and letting them act like they defeated you and now it’s really hard to punch you in the face” au

Asami pulled her mask off, stuffing the last of her costume into a trash bag and storing it behind dumpster outside the hospital. She was exhausted and worn from a long day of patrolling the city, and visiting the hospital always left her emotionally spent. There were only so many people she can save and those in need here were definitely out of her reach despite the hundreds of millions she donated to different causes yearly. She took a moment to gather herself, shaking her hair out of her ponytail and fixing the ruffled clothes she had prepared ahead of time.

She snuck around the building, trying not to appear too suspicious as she circled around to the main entrance. She gathered her nerves and made her way to the front desk signing in before making her way to the elevator. Walking into the hospital was always hard, but the ICU in which her father was staying was past the children's wing and that was one of the worst parts about the visits, sometimes even surpassing the pain of seeing her father sick and slowly dying. The young, frail, innocent children, the smell of medicine and linoleum and desperation, the gaunt looks of the parents, it all made her chest constrict and brought tears to her eyes every time.

The elevator opened to her floor and she stepped out to an unusual sound. The majority of the floor was void of people, while further down the wing loud, rancorous laughter and squeals filled the air. She walked curiously, the happiness in the sounds lifting her spirits, and the closer she got to the common room the voices became more distinguished and clear. The cacophony in the room originated from a pile of tiny bodies, all wiggling and shouting as they kept someone pinned to the floor. In the corner of the room Asami could see a group of adults, a couple of nurses and a doctor sitting among a handful of parents, all with hands loosely tied in front of them. The restraints didn’t seem to bother them as they all sat on the assortment of couches and chairs, leaning on armrests or even sitting cross-legged on the floor, watching the children with happiness in their eyes.

Asami smiled at the bizarre picture and leaned against the entrance, deciding to take in the rare sight of pure joy to its fullest. The squirming pile began to disperse one by one, the kids clambering over each other, when a familiar shade of blue appeared through the spaces between the children. She would recognize those eyes everywhere. There, in the middle of the common room, in the children’s wing, in the most prominent hospital in the city, was her arch nemesis, the Lotus.

If anyone looked at Asami in that moment, they would be treated to a pale gaping face, her eyes bulged, and her entire frame rigid. The dangerous criminal writhed on the ground, her entire body hogtied and her mouth poorly gagged.

“Curses you,” she shouted in a garbled voice, a very familiar voice that on multiple occasions had the audacity to whisper in her ear in the middle of fights and sticky situations. “I’ll get my revenge for this!”

The group of children laughed as the Lotus struggled, and the adults looked on as if the most terrifying person in the city was not at this moment horsing around with a bunch of ill minors. Asami could see that the restraints were weak and there was nothing stopping her from escaping, and she was torn between jumping in without her costume, or leaving the people vulnerable while she went to get it.

She didn’t get a moment to choose as the Lotus shot up, ripping the ties and with a shout of ‘I’ll get you all for this yet’ she began to run out of the room, a fake evil laugh trailing with her. As the woman ran past her and down the hall, Asami noticed in her stupor that the costume was crudely put together, the blue outfit looking like it belonged in a cheap film, but the eyes and the voice were unmistakable. She stared as the Lotus ran into a broom closet before any of the children could see where she went, only to reappear moments later, without a mask and donned in a doctor’s coat.

Asami’s brain failed to comprehend what was happening, as the ‘doctor’ walked calmly back toward the common room, stopping near Asami, watching the children with a gentle smile and completely oblivious to the staring woman next to her.

“They look happy don’t they?” Or maybe not so oblivious.

Asami looked back to the children untying the parents and chatting and shouting and running around energetically. The Lotus also watched and Asami grew more confused by the moment. The voice was the same, and she was sure the costume was authentic, so why had no one called the police? Why was no one reacting to someone impersonating a doctor?

She struggled to find her voice as her mind worked. “Yes,” she said finally, “they do.”

“You look very familiar,” the Lotus said, turning to her curiously, “have we met before?”

Asami’s heart seized. “I come here a lot, maybe,” she lied.

“I’m sorry to hear that. Do you have a child here?”

“Oh, no. I pass through here on my way to the ICU. My dad is sick.”

The woman sighed heavily, and returned to watching the gleeful group before them. Asami stole a quick glance at the name tag hanging off the pocket of the woman’s coat. A childishly printed ‘Dr. Korra :)’  greeted her, and she noticed an ID card hanging around the woman’s neck, her name and picture looking all official and mocking Asami. There was no way. No, the villain sabotaging multi-billion companies enough to really hurt them, stealing weapons shipments by the hundreds, and threatening politicians left and right, occasionally even taking them for ransom could not be a doctor, let alone a pediatrician. No, it couldn’t be true.

* * *

 

Asami crouched on the rooftop, watching the warehouse and waiting. She had overheard rumors of Cabbage Corp moving large quantities of military grade weapons and the opportunity would not be wasted, especially with the day she had. And with Lotus’s habits, there was no way that the woman would miss the chance to get her hands on the weapons, Asami was sure of it.

It wasn’t long before she saw a truck stacked with quite a few crates drive out of the warehouse. Cursing herself for not catching the Lotus sneaking in, she quickly fired her grappling hook into one of the metal beams near the warehouse’s roof and swung down to the truck, hiding amongst the crates as the Lotus drove.

With the way the woman was driving it was a miracle no one pulled the truck over by the time it reached the outskirts of the city and passed into forested areas. The slightly nauseous Asami waited until the villain pulled onto a secluded dirt road and into a small clearing. She listened as the good doctor there approached the cargo and began unloading. It only took a single glance to confirm that the Lotus and Dr. Korra were one and only. They shared the same bright eyes and as the woman mumbled a tune under her breath, the voice was just as unmistakable as it was in the hospital.

Asami’s anger flared. This woman was a doctor, entrusted with the lives of children. The wellbeing of these people was supposed to be her focus in life, not destroying and manipulating and stealing and doing god knows what else. With a tactless, rage filled roar Asami jumped from behind the crates, tackling the startled Locus to the muddy ground. The villain, although surprised, tucked into a roll, pulling Asami over her with the momentum of their fall, but Asami was too pissed off to let her gain ground. The two of them grappled with each other, mud flying in every direction, and the Locus quickly lost ground. In a moment of pure anger Asami used her shock glove to deliver a heavy blow to the center of the villain’s body, the intensity of the charge dangerously close to a permanently damaging one.

With a sickening scream the woman in her grasp convulsed and then, just as fast, fell limp. Both of them were breathing heavily, Asami with anger and adrenaline and Korra with pain and exhaustion.

“Why?” Asami shouted.

“Wha…” the woman slurred.

“Why are you doing this? You’re supposed to protect people not hurt them. That’s your job, you protect them,” Asami growled.

“Who-who are you?” Lotus’ voice was strained with pain as she spoke, struggling to figure out what was happening.

“I know who _you_ are, _Doctor_ ,” Asami screamed, leaning into Korra’s personal space and holding her roughly by the fabric of her suit and slamming her violently into the ground.

The wide blue eyes stared back at her watering green ones, and before she could stop herself Asami collapsed onto the body bellow her, sobbing against the woman’s chest, her grip never once wavering as she held the criminal’s collar.

She didn’t stop the gloved hands from reaching up, nor did she react when her mask was pulled off, her ponytail mussing up and tickling her cheeks where it touched skin. Her cries drowned out the gasp of recognition, and the pure exhaustion seeping into her bones stopped her from doing much of anything at all in that moment.

“I can’t save them, but you are supposed to,” she cried, “you’re doctors for fuck’s sake. You are supposed to save them. You were supposed to save him.” Her heaving sobs grew in intensity as she began to rock back and forth, holding her enemy close.

“You’re the woman from the hospital,” a hoarse voice said lowly.

“He wasn’t supposed to die,” Asami sobbed.

Arms wrapped around her, pulling her close, and Asami was too far gone to recoil from the criminal. She cried as the woman held her , and it was long minutes before her pain filled gasps tapered off into silence. Neither of them moved. A whisper broke the silence.

“I do protect them. I steal the weapons responsible for the children that die on my operating table, and I break those who poison the city, and I put fear in the people who use their power to climb to the top on the backs of the helpless no matter the cost. If that means I must be the villain, then I’ll gladly do it. But I do protect them.”

Asami listened, her eyes unfocused and stinging from the tears, and her body limp against the woman beneath her. This wasn’t something that she could deal with tonight, it just wasn’t. She stood up on weak legs, picking her mask up with her, and without another look at the prone figure, she turned and she walked away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Two in one night?! Wha?? also i didn't really proofread cause i'm a lazy fuck


	57. A Villain's Burden 2

The familiar atmosphere of the hospital welcomed Korra as she limped to the front desk. Her entire body was sore and her chest felt like a polar bear dog was sitting on it, not to mention the massive migraine that raged inside her skull. She made her way to the elevator, trying her best to avoid the personnel, not wanting to have to answer any unwanted questions. The late hour ensured that the place was quiet and most of her colleagues were in the emergency room or catching a nap in the lounges. The children’s ward was dark, low lights casting a soft glow over the floor, and the patients all slept soundly. She saw a couple of parents milling around the nurse’s station, having a quiet chat with the woman and sipping coffee that Korra intimately knew the taste of. She gave them a quiet hello, gritting her teeth when she did her best to hide her limp as pain screamed beneath her ribs and up her leg.

She was almost at her office when she thought better of it, and walked into the next wing. The ICU entrance looked ominous in the dull light. Korra walked through it, her limp returning the moment she was out of view. If the children’s ward felt eerie this one was horrifying. Isolated rooms were depressing and the blank hallway with the pathetic decorations trying to brighten it felt morbid. Korra hoped that when her side job eventually killed her that she wouldn’t have to spend her last hours in a place like this. She wondered if the place looked better in the daylight. Probably not, she decided. She made her way to the nurse’s station and looked at the directory. It took her a while but eventually she found the entry she was looking for. Making it to the room was a pain. The agonizing numbness in her chest was slowly morphing into a burning sensation that prickled in her chest randomly, feeling like a twist of a knife every time she inhaled. Halfway there she leaned on the wall for support, trying to catch her painful breath. She made it eventually.

The room Hiroshi Sato was in during his stay was empty, the bed made. A collection of flowers and cards sat on the counter. The room felt cold. Korra hobbled over to the bedside and picked up a random card. A cluster of childish signatures filled the colorful paper, small doodles and crooked words filling the rest of the available gaps. Korra put it down and picked up a less colorful, smaller one. This one was clearly written by an adult, the cursive letters wishing the patient well.

The fragrance of the flowers mixed with the sterile hospital scent and the combination made Korra nauseous. She left the room, closing the door behind her gently, and finally made her way to her office.

Fishing out her pain meds took a while. They were at the bottom of a cluttered drawer, long forgotten. Korra hated taking them. They reminded her of her accident years ago, and she rarely used them. She checked the expiration and exhaled happily when she saw they still had a few months of life. She took the bottle and made her way back out of the office, through the wards and down the elevator. She steeled herself for the ride home and thanked Raava that her apartment was closer than her now compromised hideout.

* * *

 

Korra was on edge the entire week. Going to work like her identity wasn’t compromised was tough. Being high off meds was not an option so the pain in her chest was constantly present throughout her day. The influx of kids with the flu season in full swing put even more strain on her, and while she only had to work a few hours in the clinic to treat regular cases, the time away from her primary patients frustrated her more than usual. And why hadn’t the vigilante revealed her yet? Maybe because while that woman knew who Korra was, Korra now knew her identity too? That didn’t seem like a good enough reason to keep silent about it.

And so, here she sat, on her couch in front of her tv, bored out of her mind on her day off. Everything was being a little overwhelming, and being cooped up with her injury was leaving Korra antsy. She wanted to get suited up and hit a couple of gangs’ safe houses and wreak some havoc, but instead she was forced to stay home and watch random movies and shows, pitying herself as she shoved popcorn in her mouth.

She was on her third movie when her door rang. Korra groaned as her side screamed under the strain of lifting herself off the cushions, and limped to the door. Taking a moment to gather herself, she opened the door, and her heart sank into her stomach.

In front of her was the very same woman from the hospital, casually dressed, and lacking a congregation of law enforcement at her back. Instead, in one hand was a pack of beer and in the other was a bag in which Korra spied takeout.

“Uh…wh…wha…” Korra couldn’t form a sentence properly. She eyed the bag and the beer, unable to figure out what was happening. It was only when she looked back at the woman that she saw that the green eyes were bloodshot and sported dark bags, contrasting heavily with the small smile she had on.

“Can I come in?” she asked, raising the beer awkwardly, “I brought lunch.”

Korra moved out of the way, giving her space to pass through, and followed her dumbly to the living room. “I’m sorry, I don’t know what’s happening right now.”

Her guest put the lunch on the coffee table, and took a seat on the couch Korra recently vacated. She picked up a remote and wiggled it teasingly in her direction, “watching a movie probably.”

The woman patted the spot next to her and Korra, her brain in full overload, took the spot, uncomfortably shuffling as she stared at the Sato woman. She ignored Korra’s stare and set the takeout boxes before the two of them. “I got you some seaweed noodles from that place you like.”

Korra’s jaw dropped far enough to ache, and she rubbed her face. “Am I high? Those pills probably went bad, and I’m clearly high right now.”

“You’re not. At least I don’t think so. I’m just very good at researching people.”

She nonchalantly started eating her own food as Korra struggled to comprehend everything.

“…why haven’t you told the cops yet?” Korra asked tediously.

“Because, I already told you, I’m trying to figure you out.”

“Okay, but you seemed to be able to do a pretty good job without having any contact with me, so why are you here? In my place. On my couch. Eating takeout.”

“Because as pathetic as it sounds, you are the closest thing I have to a friend, and I’m pretty messed up right now and really need one of those.”

“Friend?” Korra sputtered, “you electrocuted me! I nearly died! How the fuck am I your friend?”

“Told you it was pathetic.” She didn’t take her eyes off the screen. Korra fumed for a few more moments, before she took a few deep breaths and settled back to give her aching body some relief. She eyed Sato once more. The woman, without looking back, reached for the noodles and passed them to Korra.

Korra mumbled thanks and after another moment of caution and confusion started to slowly pick at her food. The tension seeped out of her body slowly, the absurdity of the situation too big to sift through it just yet, and Korra found herself relaxing more and more. Korra did nearly get a cardiac arrest when Sato laughed at a joke from the movie suddenly, but before long the two of them were chuckling together, their food quickly depleting along with their beers.

It was strange, very very strange, but for the moment Korra chose to ignore that feeling and just allow the two of them to relax and watch the damn movie in peace.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had a lot of fun writing this one. Poor Korra. Anywho leave a comment! Till next time :D


	58. The Staff Christmas Party 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The staff party ended eventfully, and now Korra has to deal with it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I suggest reading the first part of this, Chapter 45. I had no idea that the last time I wrote one of these was over a year ago, holy shit time flies. Hope this one's okay, even if it's a little short. Send me prompts on my tumblr, under the same username!

Korra stared hopelessly at the computer. She tried to unplug and plug it back in, to wiggle the wires, to hit it a couple of times. Nothing worked. The monitor stayed blank, and the familiar humming of the usually loud fans stayed off. She clicked the on button a few more times, and sighed as it did absolutely nothing. Without standing up, she rolled over to Bolin’s cubicle across the aisle, checking to see if Asami was anywhere in sight first.

“Bo,” she whispered.

He held up a finger and pointed to the headset he was wearing, continuing his conversation as if she didn’t interrupt.

“Bolin. Bo, Bo, Bo, Bo, Bo,” she kept calling, poking him with a pen in the knee, and the ribs, and eventually the neck. He smacked her hand away, and swiveled away, concentrating on the client, but Korra took another quick glance out of the cubicle, and threw Bolin’s calculator at the phone, ending his call.

“Korra, what the heck!” he yelled, staring at the handset, before busying himself with finding the number again.

“I have an emergency, the computer isn’t turning on,” she whispered.

“So call your girlfriend over. Ya know, the IT one, whose job it is to fix computers.”

“First things first, not my girlfriend, secondly, something happened at the party and I am freaking out.”

Bolin stopped fiddling with the phone, and turned to face Korra fully. “What happened at the party?” he asked, a smile growing on his face.

“You cannot – and I mean it Bolin, cannot – tell anyone. Understand?”

“What happened at the party, Korra?” he repeated, glee coloring his voice.

“Everyone was drunk. You gotta keep that in mind, okay? And, well, I ran into Asami. And she said something. And then we did something. And now we’re here and my fucking computer is broken!”

Korra struggled to keep her tone quiet, but Bolin was full on grinning now and it was very hard to do so.

“What did she say? What did she _do_?” he asked.

“She said that she, uh, that she liked me. A lot. And then she kissed me.”

The squeal that came out of Bolin’s mouth as he flailed echoed throughout the floor, and Korra pulled him back down into his seat when he jumped up in happiness.

“Holy fireflakes, how drunk were you? What happened next?”

“Nothing, I left.”

“You did what?” he exclaimed. “Korra, that is the worst possible thing you could have ever done! Why didn’t you hook up? Obviously you two like each other, and she _kissed_ you!”

“Bolin, I do not like her. What don’t you get.”

“The whole ‘not like’ thing. You obviously think she’s pretty, and you two kissed, so what’s the problem.”

Korra snuck a look over the partitions, looking for Asami. Korra was sure that she could see the crown of her head from the same cubicle she saw Asami dive into earlier. With the coast clear, she turned back to Bolin. “Okay, she didn’t exactly say ‘like’, she said the other word.”

“Other word?” Bolin sat in silence for a moment, frowning in thought, before meeting Korra’s eyes with his own wide ones. “She’s in love with you? Oh gosh, oh man, I have to tell Opal. She’s gonna freaking love this.”

Korra grabbed him by his face, making sure he watched her as she spoke. “Bolin, if you tell anyone, and I mean _anyone_ , what I just told you, I will staple your scrotum to your knees.”

“Gotcha,” he mumbled through his squished mouth.

“Good. Now what do I do? I can’t call her over. She saw me walk in and hid, so she remembers what happened. I can’t just ignore it though, because the damn computer isn’t working, and if I call someone else from her department, people will be asking questions and I can’t have that.”

“Just call her over and talk about it?” he suggested, shrugging in question.

Korra sighed and rolled back into her own cubicle. She wasn’t about to do that either. Fuck it. They didn’t have to acknowledge it. She picked up the phone and dialed IT.

“Hello,” a voice answered. Asami. Korra clenched her jaw, and then exhaled quietly.

“Hey Sato, my computer isn’t turning on, come over.”

“K-Korra?”

“No, Ozai. Yes, it’s Korra.” She hung up and waited.

By the time Asami got around to coming over to her desk, Korra was in the middle of leaning back and balancing three stacked pencils on her nose while facetiming Kuvira who was trying to keep a stoic face but was miserably failing. It was only when Asami knocked lightly on the partition that Korra realized she had an audience. Her chair tipped back, the pencils scattering throughout the cubicle as she connected with the carpeted floor.

“Ow,” Korra said as she lay on her side and shook her head. She sat up and grabbed her now shattered phone. “Crap. I broke my phone,” Korra said to Kuvira who was laughing loudly and unreserved on the other end. “I’ll call you back later jackass.”

Korra hung up and looked at Asami who seemed frozen in her spot, staring at Korra on the floor, cheeks red and hands playing with the hem of her blouse.

“Hey, hi, um, sorry about that.” Korra got up and righted her chair, offering it to Asami. “Computer isn’t turning on.”

Asami sat, squeaking a bit when Korra pushed the chair in gently. Korra gave her space as she watched Asami try the same things Korra did at first. She noticed Asami looking at her out of the corner of her eye every few moments, and sighed as she moved to lean against her desk, arms crossed, and gaze focused on the increasingly reddening Asami.

“Look. I realize that you might feel slightly awkward, and I know I’m not the best person to be in this situation with. _But_ , I won’t make fun of you, and if you want, we can pretend it never happened. We were both intoxicated, everyone was a little bit out of it, tensions were high and inhibitions loose.”

Korra watched as Asami focused on the computer with the intensity of a person trying their best to forget that they confessed their love for a coworker while drunk and at a staff party. A minute went by as Asami worked on the computer, and Korra sighed and gave up on waiting for an answer. She moved away from the desk and waited in the partition while Asami settled on the floor and began unscrewing the side of the computer.

“I’m sorry,” Asami mumbled into the casing. “I know I made you uncomfortable. You don’t even like me and I kissed you and I’m sorry.”

“Yeah, you better be. You ruined kisses for me, cause it was a damn good one.”

Korra watched the Tech pause and look up with eyes wide as saucers, and couldn’t help but chuckle at Asami’s face. “I don’t dislike you. You’re an asshole sometimes, but it’s always in good fun. How about we try this whole party thing again? Bolin and I are having a small New Year’s thing, and a bunch of people are coming over. It’s gonna be fun, we’ll have some nice food and drink, and greet the new year together. You’re invited.”

Asami watched her with suspicion, but Korra just smiled at her. “…Okay.”

“Okay, great. I’m gonna go get a snack. I’ll bring you back a coffee. Black, one sugar right? Oh and don’t forget to wear those red pants you had on. Just in case we run out of towels,” Korra said, and jogged away with a snicker as Asami tossed a tiny screwdriver after her.

She walked over to the vending machines, a slight skip in her step at the thought of Asami in her house, with those tight pants and green eyes. Maybe this wouldn’t be too bad.

* * *

The alarm blared as sunlight filtered through the curtains and onto Korra’s face. She reached out from where she lay on her stomach and turned the annoying phone off, turning away from the sunbeam only to be stopped by a curtain of thick black curls. Korra sputtered as strands of hair got into her mouth and rubbed her face to get rid of the tickling sensation. She leaned up onto her elbows, immediately noticing a lack of a shirt and bra, and looked at the person next to her.

Asami was sleeping next to her, birthday suit and all. The covers were sparkling with glitter that was sticking to their skin, and streamers stuck out of the creases in the fabric and around the room. A pounding headache made Korra lower her head back down. She breathed out, unwilling to examine her life, and noticed Asami’s perfect, pale back and the goosebumps covering her arms. Korra groaned into her pillow, threw all the fucks she had out of her already empty head, and drew the covers over the two of them. She moved up to Asami and wrapped an arm around her waist. Asami snuggled in closer, still asleep, and took Korra’s arm, hugging it. Korra smiled smugly at the breast that was now in her palm, and closed her eyes. This was going to be a great year.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> She touch the boob. I'm legally an adult so you can't shame me for my humor cause it's perfect and I make myself laugh. Happy Holidays everyone!


End file.
